I'm Sorry
by ruccrys
Summary: Karma dan penyesalan masih berlaku! -Kaisoo EXO
1. Chapter 1

author:rucccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, matahari memberikan senyuman dalam bentuk sinar yang hangat terbaiknya. Seolah menyemangati seluruh umat manusia untuk menjalankan harinya dengan cerah layaknya pagi yang ia persembahkan.

.

EXOst high school. Sekolah yang dikenal sebagai gudang pria tampan nan kaya. Hampir semua murid menginjakkan kakinya didepan sekolah dengan senyuman dan kesan yang baik. Koreksi kata hampir semua yang menandakan tidak semua murid. Karena salah seorang dari mereka harus menanggung penderitaan di pagi yang cerah ini

.

..

.

ZRAASHH

.

.

.

"Hahahaa!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bisu?!"

"Berteriak?"

"Bahkan menangis pun kau tidak bisa!"

"Bagaimana rasanya mandi di air mancur? Jangan lupa ceritakan rasanya pada temanmu yang sok jual mahal itu" ucap seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja bermata bulat yang sudah basah kuyup dibawah pancuran air di halaman SM High School.

"Kyungie!" tiba- tiba seorang namja dengan mata panda , Huang Zitao

"Pergi kau Kai! Kapan kau puas menyakiti Kyungsoo?!" sambung namja cantik bernama Luhan

"Tidak. Sama seperti kau yang tidak puas menyakitiku Xi Luhan!" sambung namja berkulit tan itu. Kai

"Kyungsoo, keluarlah dari situ. Kau basah, kau bisa masuk angin nanti" ucap namja angelic yang baru datang sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam kolam pancuran. Kyungsoo pun meraih tangan itu dan berjalan keluar. "Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Suho dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kai, jika kau membenciku, seharusnya akulah yang kau bully. Bukan Kyungsoo! Kenapa Kau begitu membenci Kyungsoo? Apa salah Kyungsoo? Yang bersalah itu aku bukan Kyungsoo! Yang menolakmu itu aku bukan Kyungsoo! Aku mohon, berhentilah membully Kyungsoo" mohon Luhan

"Hah? Berhenti? Aku menyiksanya bukan hanya karena aku membencimu! Tapi membully namja bisu seperti ini memberi sensasi berbeda. Dia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali! Aku, tidak akan berhenti!" ucap Kai lantang

"Kyungsoo!" tiba- tiba seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde tipis datang

"Siapa dia Kyung?" tanya Luhan

'G-E-G-E A-N-G-K-A-T K-U' eja Kyungsoo dengan bahasa tangannya

"Kyung kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya namja tinggi itu. "Oh iya perkenalkan aku Kris. Kakak angkat Kyungsoo. Dan maaf, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa basah kuyup begini?" tanya Kris kepada teman- teman Kyungsoo.

Tao sontak menunjuk Kai dan teman- temannya. "Mereka membully Kyungsoo, tadi mereka menceburkan Kyungsoo kedalam kolam pancuran" ucap Tao

"Kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kyungsoo hah?!" Tanya Kris. Nadanya membentak. Menuntut kejelasan yang dalam dan masuk akal dari para pria dengan baju berantakan di hadapannya

"Hanya bermain- main sedikit" ucap Namja tan sang pemimpin barisan berantakan dari para badboy itu. "Oh iya, si bisu itu juga sedikit bau tadi makanya aku memandikannya sedikit" ucap Kai santai sambil meniup rambutnya yang sedikit jatuh ke dahinya. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Namja sexy dengan kulit tan manis yang manly. Baju berantakan dengan lengan terlipat tidak rapi. Dasi miring menggantung di lehernya, baju putih bersih yang tidak masuk ke celana panjang coklatnya dengan benar memberi kesan 'BadBoy' yang mendalam. Benar benar tampan dan menggoda. Tapi semua itu hanyut dengan sikap kurang ajarnya. Walaupun masih duduk di kelas 10, dia tidak segan membully para sunbae mereka. Terutama si manis nan imut Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, sang pemilik mata bulat bak burung hantu yang manis. Bibir kissable berbentuk hati yang seolah menjerit untuk dicicipi oleh setiap orang yang melihatnya, tubuh mungil yang memiliki lekuk halus yang indah, kulit putih susu yang tak ada bedanya dengan bayi yang baru saja menghirup oksigen, rambut cokelat tua bermodel tumpuk yang bagus dan jangan lupakan kepolosannya yang menyetarai bocah kecil yang masih belajar mewarnai dan masih mengalungkan tempat minum di lehernya. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki otak yang luar biasa canggih. Layaknya komputer super yang bisa menyimpan berjuta- juta file tanpa error sedikitpun. Ya, itulah Do Kyungsoo. Tapi semua kesempurnaan yang ia miliki itu tidak berarti karena banyak orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Hanya karena ia bisu.

Ya. Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus Kyungsoo terima dan jalani.

Bukan berarti Do Kyungsoo terlahir cacat, bukan.

Ia hanya memiliki masa lalu suram yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya sampai saat ini.

Sebuah Trauma luar biasa yang menghantui hidupnya semenjak ia duduk di Sekolah menengah pertama.

Trauma akan apa? Pengalaman seburuk apa?

Entahlah hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tau.

..

*Back to Story*

..

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengurusi mereka. Lebih baik kita masuk. Oh iya hyung, apa urusanmu datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Suho sopan. Walaupun belum mengetahui umur Kris, ia yakin namja itu lebih tua darinya. Postur yang lebih tinggi dan rahang yang sangat kokoh meyakinkan Suho untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'hyung'

"Mengantarkan kunci mobil Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mau dijemput oleh supir. Jadi aku mengantarkan ini" ucap Kris sambil memberikan kunci mobil milik Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya. "Tapi kau basah Kyung, apa kau tidak lebih baik pulang saja?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

'A-K-U A-K-A-N T-E-T-A-P S-E-K-O-L-A-H" eja Kyungsoo dengan bahasa tangannya lagi

"Oh. the dumb talking with his hand! Hahaha!" sindir Kai lalu dibalas tawa teman- temannya

BUAGGHH

Luhan melepaskan pukulan mentah ke pipi kiri Kai

"Jaga kata- katamu atau kau akan mendapat hal yang sama di pipi kananmu. Kyungsoo, kajja masuk" ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih lembab.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti Kai" ucap Suho lalu menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersama Tao

"Jangan sakiti Kyungsoo lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Kris

"Uh aku menunggumu" balas Kai santai sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah

.

..

"Kyung, kenapa kau harus mempunyai gege yang sangat tinggi? Kau terlihat bagai kurcaci saat berdiri disebelahnya" ucap Tao polos. Kyungsoo tertawa

'B-E-G-I-T-U-K-A-H K-E-L-I-H-A-T-A-N-N-Y-A T-A-O? A-K-U-S-E-N-A-N-G K-A-R-E-N-A A-K-U B-I-S-A B-E-R-S-E-M-B-U-N-Y-I S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A D-I B-E-L-A-K-A-N-G-N-Y-A' eja Kyungsoo sambil masih tertawa

"Ah benar juga Kyung. Ngomong, ngomong gegemu sangat tampan" ucap Tao jujur dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

'A-K-U T-A-U. T-A-P-I K-A-D-A-N-G I-A M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N. A-K-U-S-E-L-A-L-U D-I-P-A-N-G-G-I-L P-E-N-D-E-K' eja Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau memang pendek Kyung! Hahaha!"ucap Tao lalu berlari kearah kelas dengan Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya

.

BUGH

.

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang

"Hey kau kalau jalan li- eh si bisu. Jangan bilang selain bisu kau juga mulai buta" ucap sunbae dengan pipi bakpau itu dengan kasar. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meminta maaf. Sangat ingin bahkan tapi apa daya jika mulutnya tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kau mendengarku?! Jangan sampai selain bisu dan buta, kau juga mulai tuli!" bentak sunbae itu. Pundak Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia sangat takut. Biasanya ini adalah permulaan dimana para geng di sekolahnya datang dan mulai membullynya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya perlahan untuk menyiapkan mentalnya dan juga memberitahu tubuhnya bila akan terjadi penyiksaan 'lagi'. Perkiraan Kyungsoo tidak salah. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasa kerahnya terangkat. Ia mulai membuka matanya menandakan ia sudah siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. "Kau membuatku emosi dasar cacat!"

.

.

BUAGGHH

.

.

Pipi kiri Kyungsoo meninggalkan lebam biru bekas pukulan yang cukup keras dari sunbaenya yang bernama Kim Minseok itu. Tidak lama setelah itu seorang namja berkulit tan datang.

"Hyung?"

"Eh Kai"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sibisu itu eoh?"

"Dia membuatku emosi Kai. Dia menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Dia justru menunduk dan menutup matanya seolah tidak mendengarku" ucap Xiumin lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo

.

DUK

.

'Sakit' batin Kyungsoo tapi ia hanya diam dan berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah

"Apa kau lupa bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara?" ucap Kai lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang terduduk di lantai. Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan ujung sepatunya. "Setidaknya, mulutnya masih bisa berguna untuk membersihkan alas sepatuku" ucap Kai lalu menghadapkan alas sepatunya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. "Jilat!" Perintahnya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam tentu saja saja ia merasa jijik jika harus menjilat alas sepatu milik orang lain. Menjilat alas sepatunya saja jijik. "JILAT KUBILANG!" bentak Kai lagi. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat alas sepatu Kai.

"HAHAHAAA"Tawa Kai dan Xiumin puas. Dua bersaudara itu memang tidak pernah puas menyiksa namja mungil ini. Kenapa? Karena Kyungsoo bisu?

Bukan hanya itu

Xiumin menyukai Suho

Kai menyukai Luhan

Tetapi

Suho dan Luhan menyukai Kyungsoo

Nasib indah yang berakibat buruk

.

..

.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan agar tidak muntah selama Kai dan Xiumin masih terus menertawakannya

"Kyung, aku rasa sepatu adikku semakin kotor karena terkena ludah dan lidah sampahmu itu! Sekarang bersihkan lagi alas sepatunya dengan dasimu!" kali ini Xiumin yang memerintah

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu mengelap alas sepatu Kai dengan dasinya

.

DUK  
.

Kai menghentakkan sepatunya sehingga dasi Kyungsoo terinjak dan Kyungsoo tercekik. Kyungsoo segera memukul mukul kaki Kai

.

DUK

.

Kai langsung menendang Kyungsoo

"Berani sekali kau memukul kakiku hah?!" bentak Kai selama Kyungso masih mencoba bernafas dengan normal. Kai mulai mendekati Kyungsoo selama Kyungsoo menyeret badannya mundur menjauh dari Kai.

Semua murid hanya bisa memberi tatapan iba. Tidak ada yang berani membantu karena mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban bully yang selanjutnya.

"Jangan takut anak manis. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Kai dengan seringaian. Ia segera berhenti dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo "Tapi hanya sedikit menyiksamu" lanjutnya sambil memegang dagu Kyungsoo

'YaTuhan apa lagi' batin Kyungsoo pasrah

Kai mulai melepaskan dasi Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang akan Kai lakukan, Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Sebenarnya jika Kyungsoo mau, ia bisa menendang Kai saat ini juga, tapi sayang bank keberaniannya tidak cukup kaya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya seperti biasa. Dan menikmati sentuhan menyakitkan seperti biasanya.

"Hentikan Kim Jongin" teriak sebuah suara dibelakang sana

"Kim Jongin! Kai! Aku berbicara denganmu!" lanjut suara itu namun sang pemilik nama masih terus melakukan kegiatannya

"Kim Jongin dengar aku! Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal" bentak suara itu

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kai membalikkan badannya.

"Kau?!"

.

.

.

**TBC / END/ DELETE?**

* * *

**My Second fanfiction (Kaisoo again ox)**

**RnR ok**


	2. Chapter 2

author:rucccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Hentikan Kim Jongin" teriak sebuah suara dibelakang sana_

_"Kim Jongin! Kai! Aku berbicara denganmu!" lanjut suara itu namun sang pemilik nama masih terus melakukan kegiatannya_

_"Kim Jongin dengar aku! Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal" bentak suara itu_

_"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kai membalikkan badannya._

_"Kau?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa?" ucap namja imut itu

"Untuk apa kau berada disini?!" tanya Jongin sinis

"Apa salahnya aku melihat lihat calon sekolahku? Dan mengunjungi saudaraku hahaha. Dan aku tidak menyangka Kai, kau membully manusia imut seperti ini. Apa salahnya padamu eoh?" Tanya namja itu yang sekarang sudah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo tepatnya di sebelah Jongin. "Dia terlihat manis" ucap namja imut itu sambil memegang dagu Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja aku orang baik. Tidak seperti Kai dan Xiumin hyung. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun sepupu Kai. Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

'Sepertinya ia baik' batin Kyungsoo. 'Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya' Kyungsoo bingung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya

"Hey tidak usah takut padaku" ucap Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo

"Hyung dia bisu" jawab Kai datar

"Jangan berkata begitu Kai" balas Baekhyun lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. "Eh apakah itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun lembut dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo. "Oh maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Maafkan aku- eh siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kai siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Sudahlah aku muak hyung aku duluan!" ucap Kai sebal lalu melempar dasi Kyungsoo yang digenggamnya itu.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ne. Dia memang seperti itu Kyung. Maaf aku bertingkah seolah olah sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, tapi itulah aku. Jadi jika kau risih denganku bilang saja! Oh iya dengan apa kau berkomunikasi? Memopad?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Hmm. Telepati?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Bahasa isyarat tangan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Sepertinya kau menarik. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini. Bertemanlah denganku Kyungsoo!" ucap Baekhyun lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia takut Baekhyun hanya memakai topeng. Dulu Xiumin juga sangat baik padanya sampai Xiumin tahu bahwa Suho menyukainnya dan Xiumin melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak kembali kekelas dari tadi? Eh dia siapa?" Tanya Tao yang datang dan melihat sosok Baekhyun

"Eh perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, saudara sepupu Kai dan Xiumin" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Tao

"Menjauh dari Kyungsoo!" ucap Tao kasar. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke belakangnya agar jauh dari Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Tao sehingga Tao menoleh kearahnya

_'DIA ANAK BAIK TAO. DIA MENYELAMATKANKU DARI KAI' _isyarat Kyungsoo

"Tapi kau harus berhati- hati Kyung, bagaimana kalau ia hanya menggunakan topeng?" ucap Tao. Dia tak yakin dengan namja imut disebelahnya ini

_'KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERPIKIRAN BURUK TAO' _bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun yang jelas- jelas telah menolongnya tadi

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ayo kita masuk" ucap Tao lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo dan juga keadaannya

.

.

Kyungsoo Class

.

"Aigoo! Siapa yang membuat mejamu seperti ini Kyung?!" teriak Tao kaget mendapati meja teman sebelahnya sudah berantakan dan diatasnya juga terdapat setangkai mawar merah berduri dan di durinya terdapat tetesan darah. "Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa yang melakukan ini kan?!" bentak Tao kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Mereka memang tahu tapi ancaman yang 'pelaku' berikan cukup mengerikan sehingga tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulutnya hanya untuk membagi secuil informasi yang mereka tau.

Tunggu dulu.

Seharusnya Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku semua ini.

BRAKK

Meja tak bersalah itu menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan seorang Huang Zitao

"Awas kau Kim Jongin" baru beberapa langkah berjalan dengan penuh emosi, Tao bertemu dengan Luhan tepat di depan pintu kelasnya

"Aku mendengar suara pukulan meja dari kelasmu. Apa yang terjadi Tao?" tanya Luhan. Tao pun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang dibuk membereskan buku- bukunya yang berantakan. "Kai." ucap Luhan mengerti maksud dari pemandangan dimukanya. Tao mengangguk

"Aku akan menghabisinya" ucap Tao. Matanya menyiratkan emosi yang mendalam. Tangannya ia kepalkan sampai jarinya terlihat memutih dan benang benang syaraf tangannya tercetak

"Sudahlah Tao, kita harus sabar. Lihat Kyungsoo, dia saja sabar menerima semuanya. Kita harus mencontohnya. Karma dan penyesalan masih berlaku." ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan amarah Tao. Jujur rasanya sangat perih disaaat orang yang kausayangi disiksa. Melihatnya menangis membuatmu merasa disayat ribuan pisau belati. Sangat ingin rasanya memindahkan pisau belati itu ke orang yang menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi. Namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika menyadari itu hanya akan menyebabkan orang yang kau sayang itu semakin menderita. Sangat sesak bukan rasanya?

Ya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Xi Luhan

.

.

Other Side

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi bersama Tao, Baekhyun berjalan mengitari gedung yang akan ia jadikan tempat menimba ilmu besok. Baekhyun berjalan ketaman belakang hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah namja yang sedang bermain handphone tersebut. Setelah itu tidak ada yang terjadi

Hening

"Kai, menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan

"Keterlaluan? Kau tidak tahu masalahku dengannya hyung!" balas Kai emosi

"Sebesar apapun masalah kalian, aku yakin anak itu tidak sebejat kau Kai" balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengenal Kai sejak Kai masih digendong. Itu sebabnya mengapa Byun Baekhyun berani dengan santai memerintah dan mengejek seorang Kim Jongin yang arogan

"Apa hyung? Kau justru membela manusia bisu tak berguna yang baru saja kau kenal daripada aku?!" tanya Kai. Pandangannya beralih dari ponselnya lalu menatap hyungnya itu

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Entahlah. Menurutku anak itu anak baik. Memang apa masalahnya denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun lalu membalas tatapan Kai. Kai memalingkan wajahnya

"Dia merebut orang yang kusukai" bisik Kai pelan. Jujur bagi Kai rasanya memalukan mengakui bahwa orang yang ia sukai lebih memilih namja bisu daripadanya.

Benar benar menjatuhkan harga diri Kim Jongin

Baekhyun menatap dalam adik sepupunya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Kai. Sangat mengerti. Kai selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan inginkan, tapi kali ini ia tidak mendapatkannya dan lebih parahnya lagi orang yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang namja yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Do Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menatap lurus lalu tersenyum tipis

"Kim Jongin dengarlah aku, jika kau mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi dan orang itu sudah menyayangi orang lain, seharusnya kau bahagia melihat dia bahagia. Dengan begitu kau bisa menunjukkan kesungguhanmu terhadap orang yang kau sayangi itu. Walaupun perasaanmu tidak terbalas, setidaknya orang itu mengetahuinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Tapi hyung, Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah kalah" ucap Jongin

Ya itulah Kim Jongin

Kim Jongin yang selalu menang

Kim Jongin yang egois

Kim Jongin yang keras kepala

"Pertanyaanku sekarang, apa dengan kau membully Kyungsoo itu, Namja yang kau suka semakin dekat padamu atau justru memusuhimu? Apakah kau mendapat keuntungan yang berarti? Apa kau juga tidak mempunyai hati yang cukup peka untuk kasihan terhadap anak yang tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menutup matanya. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu. Belajar yang pintar. Pikirkan kata kataku Kim Jongin" Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berlalu. Sekarang tinggal Kai sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Jujur saja, itu semua terus berputar dikepalanya. Apa yang Baekhyun bilang sepenuhnya benar. Tapi tetap saja, Kim Jongin tidak mau kalah.

'Kau benar hyung, tapi aku tidak menerima kebenaran yang kau katakan. Aku membenci kebenaran itu. Aku membenci kebenaran yang mengatakan aku kalah. Dan bagaimanapun caranya aku harus kembali jadi pemenang'

.

.

.

"Hyung kudengar kelas 1 kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Shinjung High School gangnam" tanya Tao pada Suho dan Luhan dam Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku disebelahnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil masih fokus ke bukunya

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun" ucap Suho mengingat- ingat. Ia adalah ketua organisasi sekolah dan ia selalu mendapatkan info tentang murid baru dan lain lain

"Ooh begitu. Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya Tao antusias

"Hmm dari foto yang kulihat sih Kyungsoo-ah lebih tampan"

"Uhk uhk" Luhan tersedak bubble teanya. "Jangan mencoba- coba menggoda Kyungsoo" ucapnya sinis

Kyungsoo hanya terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua hyungnya akan bertransformasi menjadi anak kecil kalau sudah memperebutkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak merasa risih ataupun malas dengan kedua hyungnya karena pertengkaran mereka pasti sangat lucu dan berhasil menggelitik perut Kyungsoo dan memberikan efek tertawa padanya ya walaupun tanpa suara sedikitpun. Hanya mulut yang bergerak dan mata yang menyipit. Itulah tawa khas Do Kyungsoo.

"A-anyeong sunbaenim"

"Ah iya nuguseyo?" tanya Tao

"Oh Sehun?" ucap Suho

"Ne. Oh Sehun imnida. Sonsae menyuruhku untuk mencari Suho sunbae untuk menanyakan kelas dan lokerku" jawab namja itu.

"Hmm baiklah. Oh iya perkenalkan dulu ini Huang Zitao dan Do Kyungsoo murid kelas 2 dan yang ini Xi Luhan murid kelas 3. Wakil ketua organisasi" ucap Suho memperkenalkan teman- temannya.

"Annyeong" ucap Tao dengan senyumannya lalu menyenggol Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus ke bukunya. Kyungsoo pun melirik Sehun lalu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan ge-" ucap Tao karena Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Ne?" balasnya masih sambil menatap layar ponselnya

"Itu murid baru" balas Tao

"Eh? Annyeong" ucap Luhan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya

DEG

Kedua mata itu bertemu

Mereka terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun

Seolah olah sedang membius satu sama lain

"Eh. Duduklah. Nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas" Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona yang entah kenapa muncul di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Sama seperti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo pertama kali. Apakah posisi Kyungsoo akan tergeser? Entahlah bisa jadi.

"Terimakasih hyung" Sehun pun duduk di depan Luhan. 'Sangat cantik' batinnya

PUK

"Ya Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao saat merasakan tepukan pelan dari sebelahnya.

_'AKU MAU PERGI KE TOILET DULU' _eja Kyungsoo

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Tao. Ia khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi nantinya

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya lebih dari ini

"Baiklah. Hati hati ya" ucap Tao sedikit kecewa. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir

"Kenapa hyung yang itu sangat dingin?" tanya Sehun

"Dia tidak dingin!" ucap Suho. Tentu ia tersinggung mendengar orang yang disukainya dibilang dingin

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara Sehun-ssi" ucap Tao

"Oh maaf hyung aku tidak tahu" maaf Sehun yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Suho

"Dia memang sensitif jika menyangkut Kyungsoo" sindir Luhan

"Kau juga" balas Suho tak kalah sinis

"Mereka selalu begitu Sehun-ssi. Jika kau mau berteman dengan kami, kau harus sabar" ucap Tao

"Diam kau huang zitao!" ucap Luhan dan Suho bersamaan berhasil membuat Tao menutup telinganya dan Sehun terkikik

"Kalian menyenangkan. Jadilah temanku hyung!" ucap Sehun

"Dengan senang hati" balas Luhan dengan senyuman terbaiknya

TEENNGG

"Sudah masuk. Ayo kekelas" ucap Tao

"Eh Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Suho

"Mungkin dia langsung kekelasnya" jawab Sehun

"Hmm mungkin. Luhan, kau antar Sehun ke kelasnya kelas 1-3 ya" ucap Suho

"Baik. Kajja"

Keempat namja itupun berjalan kekelas masing masing

.

.

TaoHo side

.

"Sudah ya ge aku masuk duluan" ucap Tao saat sampai di depan kelasnya

"Belajar yang pintar adik manis" goda Suho sambil terkekeh

"Awas saja kau hyung" ucap Tao lalu memasuki kelasnya dan melihat kursi disebelahnya masih kosong. Tao segera berlari mengejar Suho

"HYUNG!" teriak Tao dan Suho membalikkan badannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Kyungsoo tidak ada dikelas!" balas Tao

"MWO?! Masuklah kekelas aku akan mencarinya!" ucap Suho panik

.

Selama itu Kyungsoo..

DUK DUK DUK

'Buka pintunya jebal' batinnya.

Saat ia memasuki toilet tiba- tiba pintunya terkunci lalu lampunya mati. Kyungsoo takut gelap. Sangat takut. Tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki. Harapan Kyungsoo lahir lagi namun ternyata..

BYURR

Siapapun orang itu, ia menyiram air dan melempar embernya dari atas sekat toilet.

Bukan air jernih

Tapi air yang bau.

Entah air apa itu.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Kepalanya sakit terkena ember. Tapi tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi?' batin Kyungsoo pasrah dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya

"KYUNGSOO?! KAU DIMANA?!" terdengar suara Suho memasuki toilet pria itu.

KLIK

Lampu menyala. Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Ia menggedor pintu kamar mandinya untuk memberi tahu bahwa Ia terjebak di dalam.

"KYUNGSOO KAU DIDALAM?"

DUK DUK DUK

"Bersabarlah aku akan membuka pintunya"

Klek klek'

"ARRGH Terkunci! Menjauhlah dari pintu! Aku akan mendobraknya" ucap Suho. Kyungsoo menurut. Ia menjauh dari pintu toilet itu

BRAKKK

Tendangan Suho berhasil membuka pintu yang mengunci Kyungsoo didalam sana

Suho segera berlari dan memeluk namja mungil yang sudah basah dan sepertinya kedinginan diseberangnya. Suho memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba memberi penenangan dan memberitahu bahwa ia ada disana untuk melindungi Kyungsoo

"Uljimaa. Gwenchana?" tanya Suho sambil masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mendorong Suho

_'BAU' _ejanya

"This is you and i dont care" ucap Suho lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa sangat berharga dan indah bila bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Kyungsoo merasa memiliki harga diri dan memiliki segalanya saat bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Kyungsoo merasa diperlakukan layaknya sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dijaga dan dilindungi. Bagaikan sebuah harta terpenting yang dimiliki ketiga sahabatnya. Ia menyayangi oh tidak, tapi sangat menyayangi ketiga sahabatnya, Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyeon dan Xi Luhan

"Kyung apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Suho sambil masih memeluk sahabatnya itu karena mengetahui Kyungsoo bergetar. 'Ia menangis' batin Suho. Suho merasakan gelengan. "Hmm baiklah. Kau mau menggunakan bajuku? Bajumu sudah habis kan di locker?" tawar Suho. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Kyungsoo ke lockernya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata menatap mereka tidak suka

Kim Jongin

dan

Kim Minseok

"Sialan" umpat salah satu dari mereka yang berkulit lebihterang

"Lagi lagi pujaan hatimu itu menjadi pahlawan" balas yang berkulit lebih gelap

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo musnah" ucap yang berkulit putih dan pipi bakpau tersebut dengan tangan mengepal dan kilatan emosi yang tergambal jelas di matanya

"Tidak semudah itu Kim Minseok"

"Ya aku tahu Kim Jongin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Terrible right? Sorryy TT-TT**

**Help me with ur review ox**


	3. Chapter 3

author:ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Aku ingin Kyungsoo musnah" ucap yang berkulit putih dan pipi bakpau tersebut dengan tangan mengepal dan kilatan emosi yang tergambal jelas di matanya_

_"Tidak semudah itu Kim Minseok"_

_"Ya aku tahu Kim Jongin"_

_._

_._

_._

Kedua bersaudara itu tengah sibuk membakar emosinya masing masing melihat Kyungsoo yang bersama Suho membuat mereka meluncurkan tatapan membunuh kepada kedua namja itu tepatnya pada namja yang bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Aku tidak mood belajar hari ini. Kau ikut Kai?" ucap Xiumin santai. Tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk keluar dari sekolah itu. Uang mereka banyak dan hanya dengan memberi sedikit uang pelicin kepada penjaga sekolah mereka bisa membolos dengan mudahnya

"Tidak. Aku akan memberi namja bisu itu pelajaran lagi. Aku tidak puas jika dia terus ditolong oleh pujaan hati sialanmu itu. Akan kupastikan ia menderita hari ini" ucap Kai

"Heyhey kenapa kau ikut membenci Suho?" ucap Xiumin sebal

"Tentu saja karena ia selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" jawab Kai malas

"Kau saja yang mengerjai di saat yang tidak tepat bodoh!" ucap Xiumin emosi

"Enak saja! Biasanya kan yang menyuruhku membully Kyungsoo juga kau hyung. Sudahlah kalau kau mau pulang pulang saja aku kembali kekelas" ucap Kai lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya selama Xiumin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

.

BRAKK

.

Semua murid melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh Kai itu

Kai langsung berjalan ke kursinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman sekelasnya dan juga gurunya

"Kim Jongin darimana saja kau?" tanya Choi sonsae

"Bukan urusanmu. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" balas Kai tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Kim Jongin keluar dari kelas sekarang!" bentak namja paruh baya itu

"Aku baru masuk kelas dan kau sudah mengusirku?! Untuk apa aku membayarmu kalau begitu hah?! Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya!" bentak Kai yang membuat Choi sonsae geram. "Hey kau siapa? Untuk apa duduk ditempatku!" tanya Kai lagi saat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih di tempat duduk(sebelah)nya.

"Tempat ini kosong dan tempatmu disitu" balas namja itu datar

"Tau apa kau? Pergi sekarang juga!" bentak Kai

Namja itu masih tetap diam

"Kim Jongin duduk dikursimu sekarang dan jangan ganggu Oh Sehun" tegas Choi sonsae

"Tapi ini tempat-"

"SEKARANG!"

"Baiklah" jawab Kai malas sambil memutar bola matanya

"Semua, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

Kai sangat menikmati pelajarannya sampai- sampai ia tertidur pulas selama pelajaran berlangsung sampai istirahat. Tidak ada yang berminat membangunkannya karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika membangunkan Kai. Bahkan Sehun yang belum tahu akibatnya pun sama sekali tidak tertarik

.

Skip Time

.

Break time

"Hmm aku tidak tahu dimana kelas Luhan hyung dan teman- temannya. Kenapa aku tidak bertanya tadi ish" bisik Sehun saat keluar dari kelasnya. Ia lalu memberhentikan seorang namja dan bertanya "Eh apa kau tahu kelas Xi Luhan? Aku masih baru disini" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu tau. Luhan kelas 3-1 tapi biasanya saat istirahat dia berada di kelas 2-2 bersama Tao dan Kyungsoo" jelas namja itu

"Oh begitu. Terimakasih ya" jawab Sehun. 'Kelas 2-2 itu di lantai berapa dan sebelah mana? Kenapa aku tidak tanya saja tadi sekalian' rutuk Sehun. Sehun pun berjalan mengitari sekolah yang sangat besar itu namun masih belum muncul juga kelas bertuliskan 2-2 atau 3-1. "Uh kenapa kau bodoh Oh Sehun?" bisik namja putih itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini dan sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing- masing. Ia juga merutuki dirinya yang sengaja bertingkah sok keren didepan teman- teman sekelasnya yang mengakibatkan ia tidak punya teman saat ini

"Hey anak baru!" tiba tiba Sehun mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya

"Eh kau! Pasti Tao kan? aku sedang mencari cari kelasmu hyung" ucap Sehun saat bertemu namja bermata panda itu

"Bodoh! Kelasku kelas 2-2 berhadapan dengan kelasmu tau!" balas Tao sambil tertawa geli. Sehun membulatkan matanya

"Mwo?! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ya" ucap Sehun pelan

"Hahaha yasudah ayo ke kantin. Luhan dan Suho hung sudah disana!" ucap Tao lalu menarik tangan teman barunya

"Eh lalu bagaimana dengan hyung berbadan mungil yang satunya?" tanya Sehun menyadari Tao hanya menyebut nama dua orang namja

"Oh Kyungsoo, dia sedang menyalin catatanku. Dia bilang dia akan menyusul. Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak? Aku sudah sangat lapar dan kau hanya mengulur waktuku saja" kata Tao sambil langsung berjalan ke kantin

"Iya iya ayo ke kantin" ucap Sehun sambil mengikuti Tao

.

..

.

Kyungsoo side

.

..

.

"Hey. Sendirian anak manis?" ucap sebuah suara di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo sangat mengenali suara berat tersebut.

'Oh tidak' batin Kyungsoo lalu mulai membereskan buku bukunya

"Mau kemana? Dimana macan macan pelindungmu itu eoh? Sedang mengisi perut mereka yang lapar ya? Kenapa kau tidak ikut manis?" Tanya Kai yang sekarang sudah berada di depan meja Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah teman teman mereka. Maksudnya teman- teman Kai yang sudah siap dengan tali, guntung dan banyak peralatan peralatan

'Kali ini pasti sakit' batin Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kenapa menutup mata manis? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku hanya akan sedikit bermain- main denganmu. Tidak akan sakit kok tenang saja" ucap Kai dengan wajah licik. Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya. Fisik dan mentalnya masih belum siap karena apapun yang Kai lakukan padanya, itu pasti sangat parah terlihat dari peralatan yang ia persiapkan.

BRAKK

"BUKA MATAMU!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reflek membuka matanya. Sekarang teman teman Kai sudah mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, apa yang Kai lakukan sudah tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kategori membully. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini lebih tepat disebut menyiksa. "Kau mau dengan cara lembut atau kasar hm? Kalau kasar, akan terasa sangat sankit namun cepat. Tapi kalau cara lembut, tidak terasa sakit namun lama. Bagaimana manis? manis?" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang mau dibully dengan cara baik lembut maupun kasar. Itu pasti tetap menyakitkan. "Waktu habis. Kau terlalu lama menjawab. Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Kai kepada teman- temannya lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari Kyungsoo.

Salah satu teman Kai menutup matanya lalu mengikat tangan Kyungsoo kebelakang kursinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada kedua kakinya. Sekarang tubuh mungil Do Kyungsoo terkunci dengan kursi yang ia duduki. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merasakan kursinya terangkat. Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai dan temannya saat ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo selalu diluar kepala. Tidak lama setelah Kyungsoo merasa duduk diatas angin, ia merasa kembali bertumpu pada bumi Namun Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan tempatnya sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Ia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya ia berada sekarang salahkan penutup mata sialan yang membalut mata indahnya.

"Selamat menikmati singgasana barumu raja. Hahaha" terdengar tawa Kai dan teman- temannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia dilahirkan untuk menjalani takdir seperti ini. Walaupun ia memiliki keluarga berlimang harta, wajahnya pantas untuk dikagumi, kemampuan berpikirnya yang luar biasa tapi kenapa ia harus mengalami masa lalu yang sukses membuatnya bungkam dan berhadapan dengan teman- teman sekolahnya memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Bahkan mungkin jika ia masih bisa memamerkan suara indahnya dan teman- temannya tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini, kau tidak berlebihan jika memanggilnya "Prince Perfection". Ya atau mungkin takdir ini dijatuhkan terhadap Kyungsoo hanya untuk memenuhi peribahasa 'Nobody Perfect'

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo menerima semua perlakuan Kai dan Xiumin padanya bukan berarti Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan waktu yang membalas mereka. Kyungsoo bisa saja mengeluarkan Kai dan Xiumin sekarang juga dari sekolah. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, lari dari masalah bukanlah penyelesaian yang baik. Kyungsoo memang lebih baik diam daripada melawan. Selain karena itu yang terbaik, Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa melawan. Ia tahu ini semua saudah keterlaluan tapi ia tahu bahwa suatu saat Kai dan Xiumin pasti akan menyesal dan karma akan menimpa mereka.

.

Other side

.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali? Apakah catatannya banyak?" Tanya Luhan karena Kyungsoo tidak juga muncul dihadapan mereka

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Tao sambil menyesap milkshakenya

"Aku akan melihatnya dulu" ucap Luhan lalu berdiri dari tempatnya

"Aku ikut hyung" balas Sehun lalu mengikuti namja cantik didepannya

Luhan pun berjalan dengan cepat. Pikirannya sudah melayang layang memikirkan namja mungil yang sangat ia sayangi itu

"Hyung bisakah pelan sedkit?" Tanya Sehun. Walaupun kakinya lebih panjang dari milik Luhan, tapi langkah Luhan sudah seperti berlari saja. 'Sepanik itukah?' batin namja berwajah datar itu. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Luhan menyayangi Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo side

.

Kyungsoo mulai mengerti dimana ia berada. 'Tempat tinggi ini, pasti diatas meja' masalah tempat dimana ia berada sekarang bukanlah masalah yang berarti. Semua gurunya pasti sudah tau kenapa ia berada di tempat itu Yang menjadi masalah adalah sekarang teman temannya, mungkin teman teman Kai sedang melemparinya dengan tomat dan tepung. Ia sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Tapi ini seragam Suho bukan seragamnya. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak agar mereka berhenti tapi ia tidak bisa. Memberontak? Itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh dari kursinya sekarang. Ia duduk di kursi dan kursi itu diletakkan keatas meja, tentu saja akan sangat sakit bila terjatuh bukan?

"Soo Ah!" teriak sebuah suara dari ambang pintu. Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu. Itu Luhan

GRET

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang naik ke mejanya.

'Itu pasti Luhan' batinnya tenang

"Berhenti disitu atau Kyungsoomu akan menderita lebih dari ini Xi Luhan dan, ooh si anak baru itu. Kau teman dari namja bisu ini juga?" ucap seseorang yang naik ke meja tersebut. Itu Kim Jongin, bukan Xi Luhan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kai?! Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Luhan dengan siratan emosi dimatanya. Bagaimanapun, menyakiti Kyungsoo sama saja menyakiti dirinya

"Ya aku gila! Dan kau tahu? Ini semua karena kau Xi Luhan!" bentak Kai lalu melepas tutup mata Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo penuh dengan tepung dan tomat kecuali bagian matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu tersenyum kearah Luhan dan Sehun

'Manis' batin salah seorang disitu. Orang itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan'. "Jangan ber lovey dovey didepanku! Aku muak melihatnya" ucap orang itu. Kim Jongin rupanya. Kai lalu menyuruh teman temannya menurunkan kursi Kyungsoo. "Lihat Luhan? Ini adalah orang yang sangat kau sayangi bukan? Namja yang cantik manis pintar dan kaya. Namun sayang, dia bisu" ucap Kai sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. "Kalau saja kau bisa berbicara, aku akan membiarkan Luhan bahagia bersamamu. Tapi sayang, kau bisu"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Kai

"Jaga omonganmu tuan Kim. Aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak sesempurna dirimu, setidaknya otaknya masih bekerja untuk bisa melakukan hal seperti apa yang manusia lakukan." ucap Luhan yang ternyata pemilik tangan yang menampar Kai. Luhan segera melepaskan tali ikatan tangan Kyungsoo selama Sehun menahan Kai. "Keluar kalian semua!" bentak Luhan pada teman- teman Kai yang langsung keluar. Sehun langsung melepaskan pegangannya terhadap tangan Kai, tapi Kai masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang menuntunnya untuk tetap disitu. "Gwenchana?" tanya Luhan lembut dan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus pulang. Tekanan hari ini sudah keterlaluan Kyung" ucap Luhan khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya

_'AKU TETAP SEKOLAH' _ejanya

"Tidak Kyung biarkan aku menjadi egois saat ini. Kau harus pulang. Lihat penampilanmu saat ini. Sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Aku akan mengurus surat ijinmu. Sehun tolong kau bilang ke Tao untuk menelpon gege Kyungsoo, nomornya pasti ada di handphone Kyungsoo. Kau bereskan bukumu ya Kyung? Jangan membantah dengarkan aku kali ini saja" ucap Luhan selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menuju ke mejanya dan mulai membereskan bukunya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat buruk saat ini. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Bukan karena ia malu, ia sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Ia menangis karena ia merasa bersalah harus merepotkan sahabatnya lagi. 'Maafkan aku Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merepotkan orang- orang sekitarku' batinnya. Setetes air mata menetes membuat jalur di pipinya yang penuh dengan tepung itu.

'Bbaru ini aku melihat ia menangis secara langsung' batin orang lain yang masih ada di kelas itu.

Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badannya setelah selesai membereskan bukunyadan melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Ia tertegun melihat orang itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Tatapan yang ia berikan bukanlah tatapan membunuh seperti yang biasanya ia berikan. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Ia hanya menunduk saat melewati orang itu. Ia takut orang itu akan menyiksanya lagi jika ia menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

BRUK

Kyungsoo terjatuh. Ia tersandung mejanya. Bukan karena orang itu. Tapi kali ini benar benar murni kecelakaan. Orang itu membungkukkan badannya, sungguh, maksudnya adalah membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Tapi Kyungsoo justru bergerak mundur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiri sendiri lalu berlari keluar kelas menghindari orang itu.

'Sekejam itukah aku' Batin orang itu, Kim Jongin

.

"Tao hyung!" teriak Sehun

"Ne hun?" jawab Tao perasaannya mulai tak enak melihat Sehun yang berlari kearahnya

"Kau disuruh Luhan hyung menelpon gege Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hyung mau pulang" balas Sehun

"Hah? Aku tidak memiliki nomor telpon gegenya Kyungsoo" jawab Tao bingung

"Kata Luhan hyung kau disuruh meminta nomornya ke Kyungsoo"

"Memang Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Suho khawatir

"Aku dan Luhan hyung menemukannya sedang dilempari tepung dan tomat dengan posisi diikat di kursi dan diletakkan diatas meja" ucap Sehun

"Benarkah? Keterlaluan kau Kai" Suho geram. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sabar sekarang. Suho berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal erat menandakan ia mau menerkam. Berterimakasihlah kepada Kyungsoo yang datang tepat waktu membuat Suho kembali duduk di kursinya. Suho tahu benar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mau satu dari sahabatnya bertengkar atau membuat keributan walaupun itu demi membela dirinya.

"Kyungie! Kau terlihat sangat buruk! Berikan ponselmu biar aku menelpon hyung mu itu dan kau bisa pulang" ucap Tao khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng, bukan karena ia tidak mau pulang tapi karena hari ini ia harus pulang sendiri

_'GEGE KAN TIDAK MENJEMPUT HARI INI. AKU PULANG SENDIRI'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Hmm kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Tao seolah takut terjadi apa- apa pada sahabatnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Lagipula setelah ini pelajaran Hwang sonsae dan aku pasti bosan dikelas. Boleh ya Kyung" rayu Tao dengan wajah sok imutnya. Suho memutar bola matanya selama Sehun terkikik geli

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Tao. Ia bosan sendirian di mobil.

"Yes! Baik aku akan mengambil tas ku dulu ne!" ucap Tao lalu berlari ke kelasnya

"Duduklah Kyung, minumlah" kata Suho lalu menyodorkan milkshakenya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti haus.

Kyungsoo duduk lalu meminum milkshake milik hyungnya itu. Ia lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajahnya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bersih, setidaknya ia tidak sama seperti badut sekarang

_'TADI SEBELUM KESINI AKU TERJATUH DI KELAS'_ cerita Kyungsoo

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menceritakan sesuatu kecuali itu penting

_'HANYA TERSANDUNG SIH TAPI TADI KAI' _Kyungsoo menghentikan ceritanya. Ia berfikir dan memasak mimik wajah sedikit khawatir

"Apa yang Kai lakukan?" Tanya Suho merinci

'_IA MENCOBA MENOLONGKU' _lanjut Kyungsoo

"MWO?" Teriak Suho. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menutup telinga mereka. Tahu kenapa Sehun tidak bereaksi seperti Suho? Tentu karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan

'_ANEH KAN? AKU LANGSUNG BERLARI KESINI. JUJUR AKU SANGAT TAKUT. TADI DIA JUGA SEMPAT MELAMUN LALU MENGGELENGKAN KEPALANYA SAAT AKU TERSENYUM PADA LUHAN' _lanjut Kyungso lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aneh sekali bocah itu" ucap Suho

Sehun memasang wajah bingung. Ia benar benar tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang ini maksudkan. Maksudnya orang yang satu, yang bermata bulat dan bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hyung?" tanya Sehun. Rasa penasarannya sudah sampai di puncak dan ia tumpahkan lewat pertanyaan singkat tersebut

"Kyungsoo terjatuh, dan Kai mencoba menolongnya. Dan tadi saat Kyungsoo tersenyum padaLuhan, Kai menatapnya melamun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya" jelas Suho

"Ah, aku lihat dimana namja tan itu melamun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sepertinya tertarik dengan Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Sehun ceplas ceplos

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sehingga matanya terlihat seolah mau lepas dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Semua orang disekolah ini tahu bahwa Kai menyukai Luhan dan membenci Kyungsoo" ucap Suho santai

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa benci jadi cinta?" jawab Sehun

Suho dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo membayangkan sosok Kai yang tengah dimabuk cinta seperti membayangkan kiamat kecil. Bagaimana jika Kai sampai mencintainya? Oh itu sangat mengerikan

"Soo-ah!" teriak Tao yang datang bersama Luhan

"Maaf lama, Tao juga meminta ijin keluar sekolah. Jadi aku harus mengurusnya dua kali" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kyungsoo

"Baik. Ayo berangkat Kyung" ucap Tao semangat sambil menarik tangan namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao

.

.

Kai side

.

.

'Ada apa denganmu Kai. Kenapa kau mencoba membantu namja bisu itu berdiri sih' batin Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masih terbayang di benaknya wajah Kyungsoo yang kaget saat ia mencoba membantunya berdiri. 'Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Kai. Tidak!' batinnya berkecamuk memusingkan kepalanya yang berisi otak dan fikirannya yang sedang menelusuri apa maksudnya mencoba menolong Kyungsoo tadi. Akalnya menuju kehatinya. Namun hatinya enggan menjawab dan justru menutup pintunya rapat- rapat dan menyimpan jawabannya serapi mungkin. Kai frustasi sekarang. Tidak biasanya ia mempermasalahkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Ia benar benar ingin mengetahui bahkan menuntut akal fikiran dan hatinya bekerja sama untuk bisa menjawabnya sebelum ia bisa gila hanya karena percobaan ingin membantu Do Kyungsoo saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kai melihat Tao dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar sekolah

'Anak itu pulang?' tanya Kai dalam hatinya. 'Ah bukan urusanku' jawabnya sendiri lalu pergi dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Kyungsoo dan Tao berada di mobil Kyungsoo sekarang. Di dalam mobil yang tidak bisa dibilang sembarangan, mobil aston martin putih yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Tao duduk di kursi pengemudi selama Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Tao mulai menyalakan mobil itu dan mengemudinya ke rumah Kyungsoo

"Ada siapa di rumahmu Kyung?" tanya Tao

_'HANYA PELAYAN. MUNGKIN GEGE JUGA' _eja Kyungsoo. Tao yang menoleh untuk melihat jawaban Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Gegemu sangat tampan Kyung" ucap Tao. "Posturnya juga bagus. Ia pasti bisa melindungimu dengan amat baik" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tersenyum memikirkan sahabatnya yang jatuh cinta pada gegenya itu. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dan justru melihat Kyungsoo senyum sendiri, Tao ikut diam. Entah apa yang membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang kedua orang itu sudah berada didepan rumah megah milik Kyungsoo. Saat memasuki pagar, Tao melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kaos v neck putih polos dan celana kotak- kotak berwarna biru langit sedang duduk sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya lalu ditumpukan di kaki yang satunya. Orang itu sedang memegang sebuah kertas di tangannya. Membaca kertas itu dengan serius. Angin semilir menerpa rambut tipis blondenya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan di wajah Tao. Ia adalah Do Yifan kakak Kyungsoo.

Merasa sahabatnya melamun, Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Tao dan membuat Tao sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak angkat Kyungsoo tersebut dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terkekeh.

"A-ayo keluar" ucap Tao dengan pipi memerah dan langsung keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo diikuti sang pemilik mobil itu.

Suara pintu mobil yang disebabkan benturan dari pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua namja itu sampai dengan samar di pendengaran Kris. Kris segera meletakkan kertasnya itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat penampilan adiknya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Soo?!" Tanya Kris

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum terbaiknya lalu masuk ke rumahnya

Tinggallah dua namja yang sedang berdiri mematung didepan rumah megah tersebut

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo"

Tao mengangguk

"Oh iya siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil saja Tao"

"Aku Kris. Ayo duduk dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ngomong- ngomong matamu mirip panda. Sangat lucu"

BLUSHH

"T-t-terimakasih ge" balas Tao dengan pipi merona

.

Selama itu seorang namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for the typo(s)**

**Vote pls**

**Chap Selanjutnya NC/Ga? **

**Mohon votenya di review ne Gamshaa o/!**


	4. Chapter 4

author:ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil saja Tao"_

_"Aku Kris. Ayo duduk dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ngomong- ngomong matamu mirip panda. Sangat lucu"_

_BLUSHH_

_"T-t-terimakasih ge" balas Tao dengan pipi merona_

_._

_Selama itu seorang namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia_

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, airnya sudah siap, anda bisa mandi sekarang" ucap seorang pelayan kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan sahabatnya dan gegenya yang terlihat bahagia itu. Asal orang disekitarnya bahagia, ia akan lebih bahagia. Kyungsoo mengangguk kepada pelayannya lalu tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo pun menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat lengket itu.

.

Kristao side

.

Tao menceritakan semuanya dengan rinci. Walaupun dengan sedikit perasaan takut tersimpan melihat ekspresi Kris yang tidak bisa diartikan sekarang. Tao berbicara sepelan mungkin karena ia yakin namja yang berada didepannya ini sedang berada di titik puncak dari sebuah emosi. Dimana emosi itu harus ditumpahkan atau dilampiaskan layaknya ember yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air dan air itu harus ditumpahkan atau dialirkan. Dan Tao tidak akan mau menjadi bahan pelampiasan emosi Kris, menurut Tao, salah bicara sedikit saja saat ini akan berakibat sangat fatal. Bisa saja Kris langsung menonjoknya. Tapi itu hanya di pikiran Tao, mungkin jika hanya melihat wajah Kris sekilas, kita juga akan berpikir begitu. Tatapan mata tajam menyayat, rahang yang tegas, postur yang tegap dan tinggi. Siapa sangka hatinya selembut Kyungsoo? Setelah Tao selesai menceritakan semuanya, Kris mengangkat tangannya Tao bersiap- siap, ia kira Kris akan memukulnya atau apa ternyata Kris justru mengelus rambutnya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga adikku di sekolah" ucap Kris sambil mengelus rambut lembut Tao dan menatap mata pandanya lekat. Hanya lewat tatapan saja namja bermata panda itu pipinya sudah terbakar habis. Warna pipinya yang menyerupai tomat sekarang membuat Kris tertawa kecil "Kau lucu Zitao" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, Tao merasa ingin terbang sekarang atau berteriak demi boneka panda kesayangannya. Tidak bisa Tao bayangkan sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang dibuat oleh namja tinggi dihadapannya ini. Kris melepas tangannya dari kepala Tao, begitupun tatapannya. Sekarang ia sedang menatap lurus ke halaman hijau rumah megahnya itu. "Apa menurutmu aku berlebihan jika memindahkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah yang lebih baik dan dekat? Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasinya dan dia terjauh dari orang orang tak berhati seperti mereka semua" tanya Kris. Matanya menyipit seolah olah menerawang apakah yang akan ia putuskan ini benar atau tidak.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa jadinya kalau Kyungsoo pindah? Siapa lagi orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangku terbaiknya? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan curhatannya jika ia ada masalah? Siapa yang akan dengan rela memberikan bahunya untuk disandari dan dibasahi oleh air mata yang keluar dari matanya saat hati dan jiwanya menangis? Tentu Luhan dan Suho bisa melakukannya, tapi mereka berdua berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat hafal dan mengerti jalan fikirannya. Kyungsoo selalu memberikan solusi dengan pemikiran yang matang dan hasil yang jelas. Berbeda dengan kedua hyungnya yang menghubungkan semuanya dengan hukum-alam, hukum-blahblahblah, semua yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Mereka lebih menggunakan nalar untuk menyaring dan memberikan sebuah solusi daripada mengerti perasaan Tao terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja, jawaban yang ada di otak Tao sekarang hanya "Itu berlebihan ge. Jika Kyungsoo pindah ke lingkungan baru, ia akan susah beradaptasi apalagi dengan keadaannya" Tao menumpahkan isi pikirannya. Katakanlah Tao sangat takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu sama seperti seseorang yang takut kehilangan nyawanya yang sangat berharga.

Kris mengangguk. "Benar juga. Tapi aku juga tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo dibully terus menerus seperti saat ini. Orang tuanya berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Kris. Pandangannya masih lurus. Dapat terlihat dari pandangannya betapa ia menyayangi adik angkatnya itu dan ingin mellindunginya. "Atau mungkin aku harus membuat anak- anak itu dikeluarkan?" lanjut Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Kami sudah pernah menyarankan cara itu. Namun menurut Kyungsoo seorang lelaki harus menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak boleh lari dari masalah atau menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cara yang singkat dan mudah. Kyungsoo sering mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang terjadi pasti memiliki maksud tertentu. Ia menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang adalah sebuah pelatihan untuk menangguhkan dirinya. Menjadikannya sekeras batu dan membuatnya lebih kuat menghadapi kemungkinan yang lebih buruk. Aku tidak tahu darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan kata- kata emas itu. Tapi ia adalah namja luar biasa ge. Percayalah ia pasti bisa menahan semua ini. Lagipula kalau kau membawanya pergi, a-a-aku tidak siap" ucap Tao gugup ia menahan air mata yang meronta untuk jatuh. Bayangannya tentang seorang Kyungsoo yang luar biasa memang tidak berlebihan. Semua yang Tao katakan benar. Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu disandung, ia juga adalah orang yang selalu menolong. Begitu singkatnya

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu panda" ucap Kris. Tao sontak mengangkat kepalanya yang memanggilnya panda hanyalah orang- orang terdekatnya, dan itupun tidak semuanya. Dan sekarang sang pujaan hati memanggilnya panda? Oh bayangkanlah kau duduk di posisi Tao sekarang. Didepanmu ada orang yang kau sukai dan ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan ehmm sayang? Rasanya memabukkan bukan.

"P-panda?" ucap Tao terbata.

"Ne. Matamu terlihat seperti panda. Apa salah aku memanggilmu panda? Itu sangat cocok denganmu" tanya Kris

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan. Tidak sama sekali malah.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Tao yang drastis. Menurut Kris itu lucu, mungkin menurut siapapun yang mendengarnya itu lucu.

PUK

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

Ternyata orang itu adalah namja berbadan mungil bermata bulat. Ia terlihat sangat indah sekarang dengan baju lengan panjang big size yang membalut badannya sampai sekitar paha lalu diteruskan oleh celana pendek berwarna coklat yang tergantung tepat diatas lututnya. Tetesan air masih jatuh dari surai coklatnya itu menembah kesan indah pada dirinya. Aroma susu dan sabun bayi menyeruak menyapa indra penciuman kedua namja lainnya memberikan sensasi nikmat dan perasaan tenang bagi keduanya. Keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya sebelumnya. .

Disaat ia bermandikan benda padat berbentuk serbuk dan juga biji biji dan cairan daging buah merah bernama tomat itu. Kau tak akan menyangka betapa indahnya ia yang sebenarnya jika melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu

_'AKU MENGGANGGU YA?' _tanya Kyungsoo karena ia muncul secara sangat tiba- tiba saat mereka sedang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya tertawa. Tao dan Kris menggeleng

"Cepat sekali kau mandi Kyung" ucap Tao. Sesungguhnya bukan Kyungsoo yang mandi terlalu cepat, tapi Tao lah yang terbawa oleh pembicaraannya dengan Kris sehingga waktu seolah olah berjalan lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menatap kedua insan didepannya itu. Kyungsoo tau benar bahwa Tao mulai menyukai gegenya. Dan Kyungsoo tau bahwa Tao adalah type dari gegenya itu. Apa salahnya mencoba menyatukan mereka? Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum menyiratkan misteri lalu berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kedua orang yang masih duduk di kursi taman itu pun menatap punggung namja mungil itu bingung.

Kyungsoo sengaja, tidak salah kan ia menginginkan Tao lebih dari sahabatnya kelak?

Ah jangan salah paham. Maksudnya lebih dari sahabat melainkan saudara. Saudara ipar mungkin?

.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kris masih dengan tatapan bingungnya namun bedanya sekarang ia menatap Tao bukan Kyungsoo

"Entahlah. Ia jarang bertingkah aneh seperti itu" jawab Tao sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Yasudah susul saja dia. Aku mau bekerja dulu" ucap Kris lalu melangkah menjauhi Tao dan masuk ke rumah megah itu diikuti Tao

Tao sudah sangat sering bermain kesini bahkan ia hafal 'hampir-semua' nama pelayan Kyungsoo tapi sumpah, Tao tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai kakak angkat apalagi setampan Kris

"Victoria ahjumma!" panggil Tao kepada kepala pelayan yang sedang mengawasi pelayan di rumah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak tersebut

"Tao-ah? Untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah? Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri lagi dengan alasan mengantar Tuan Muda Kyungsoo pulang? Oh ayolah ceritakan kepada ahjumma apa yang kau dan Tuan Muda Kyungsoo alami kali ini disekolah hingga kalian pulang lagi" ucap Yeoja berumur 30 tahun itu. Wajahnya memang penipu yang handal. Orang yang bertemu dengannya mungkin menyangka ia berumur 20 tahun. Ia bisa nampak begitu muda dan cantik di usianya yang ke-30.

"Ahjumma, bisakah kau bertanya pelan- pelan. Sikap cerewetmu tidak juga berubah. Hari ini Kyungsoo dikerjai habis- habisan lagi makanya aku membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Oh iya ahjumma, sejak kapan Kyungsoo punya gege angkat?" Tanya Tao balik namun ia sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya

"Tuan Muda Kris? Dia sudah diangkat menjadi kakak angkat Kyungsoo sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun ia ditugaskan Tuan besar Do bekerja di perusahaannya di Kanada. Tapi mendengar keadaan Tuan Muda Kyungsoo yang memburuk sekitar akhir tahun belakangan, Tuan Besar Do menyuruh Tuan Muda Kris kembali dan bekerja di Korea sambil mengawasi Tuan Muda Kyungsoo" jelas Victoria

"Ooh begitu. Pantas saja aku baru melihatnya. Umurnya berapa ahjumma?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Seumuran dengan Luhan. Ia sangat pintar sehingga dipercaya bekerja di perusahaan Tuan Besar Do" jawab Victoria

"Ooh. Kyungsoo dimana ahjumma?"

"Dikamarnya mungkin. Cari saja" jawab Victoria lagi lalu kembali mengawasi pelayan- pelayan itu.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyung kau didalam? Aku masuk ya?" ucap Tao lalu masuk kekamar Kyungsoo. "Ah dia tertidur. Tidak mungkin aku membangunkannya" ucap Tao sedikit berbisik. "Yasudah. Kyungsoo, aku pulang ya" bisik Tao lalu mengecup pipi sahabatnya itu dan berjingkat keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Setelah keluar dari kamar namja mungil itu, Tao langsung berpapasan dengan sosok tidak asing namun tidak terlalu dikenalnya itu.

"Eh Tao, kenapa keluar lagi?" Tanya namja tiang itu. Ia sudah memakai jas dan pakaian yang rapi. Pakaian kantor lebih tepatnya

"Eh itu, Kyungsoo tidur hyung. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucap Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa

"Hm. Kau pulang naik apa? Kau tidak bawa mobil kan?" tanya Kris lagi

"Eh iya. Mobilku masih disekolah. Mungkin aku akan naik bus"

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Juga agar kita bisa mengenal lebih satu sama lain. Tentu aneh rasanya jika aku tidak mengenali sahabat sahabat adikku" ucap Kris

Tao mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang

"Kajja kemobilku" Kris berjalan diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

.

'Rencanaku sukses'

.

Mobil Kris tidak sepi karena suasana canggung melainkan mobil itu penuh dengan tawa dan percakapan dari kedua orang yang duduk didalam mobil tersebut. Entahlah percakapan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan sehingga mereka bisa terlihat seperti sudah kenal begitu dekat. Namun sayang mobil itu menjadi sangat sepi ketika mobil itu berhenti di rumah megah (namun tak semegah milik Kyungsoo) dan satu diantara mereka keluar dari mobil itu.

"Mobilmu disekolah kan? Besok aku akan datang menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah ya" ucap orang yang masih berada didalam mobil

"Eh? Apa itu tidak menyusahkan gege?" tanya namja yang diluar

"Tidak. Sampai bertemu besok" ucap namja yang masih ada di dalam mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantornya

.

Skip Time

.

"Kyungsoo bangun!" teriak Kris sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu

"Tuan muda, Tuan muda Kyungsoo baru saja berangkat sekolah" ucap Victoria yang mendengar Kris memanggil Kyungsoo

"Hah pagi sekali? Apa dia sudah sarapan?" tanya Kris

"Sudah tuan muda. Dia berpesan agar tuan segera mandi karena Tuan Tao bisa terlambat" ucap Victoria lagi

"Oh iya bagaimana aku bisa lupa harus menjemput Tao pagi ini! Baik terimakasih ahjumma" ucap Kris lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Ia hanya menyikat giginya, membasuh wajahnya lalu mengganti bajunya. Ia yakin Kyungsoo akan marah jika ia terlambat mengantarkan sahabatnya. Eh Tunggu dulu, darimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu Kris akan mengantarkan Tao pagi ini? Entahlah adiknya itu memang hebat.

.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Tao agar Tao tidak terlambat namun betapa menyesalnya Kris bahwa Tao sudah berangkat duluan. Entah kenapa Kris merasa sedih tidak bisa mengantar Tao sekolah hari ini. Mungkin ia mulai menyimpan perasaan terhadap sahabat adiknya itu. Bisa jadi.

.

.

Canteen

.

"Aku sebal dengan gegemu itu huh" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya selama Kyungsoo sedang menikmati roti bakar dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum makan tapi ia menyuruh Victoria mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sarapan agar Kris segera menjemput Kyungsoo

"Hahaha Tao kau sangat berharap" balas Suho sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya. Ia merasa Tao sangat konyol mengharapkan gege Kyungsoo yang terlihat sempurna itu

"Lagipula gege Kyungsoo sudah bekerja kan? Apa kau mau bersanding dengan om om?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo tersedak dan Sehun segera memberikannya minum

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu memulai ejaan tangannya

_'KRIS GEGE LEBIH MUDA DARIPADA LUHAN GEGE TAU' _eja Kyungsoo lalu memakan rotinya lagi dan tidak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget dari Luhan dan Suho juga ekspresi bingung Sehun

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Sehun

"Kata Kyungsoo, gegenya lebih muda daripada Luhan ge" jelas Tao dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok gege Kyungsoo sehingga ia tidak sekaget Luhan dan Suho.

"Aku ingin belajar mengerti bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Sehun

"Aku akan mengajarimu!" ucap Luhan semangat

"Jinjja? Baguslah. Aku ingin sepenuhnya menjadi sahabat kalian semua" ucap Sehun dibalas senyuman keempat namja lainnya. Kyungsoo senang ia akan mempunyai teman baru

"Kyungsoo, nanti kau pulang bersamaku ya? Luhan kan akan mengajari Sehun dan Tao membawa mobil" ucap Suho

Kyungsoo menggeleng._ 'AKU JUGA MEMBAWA MOBIL KOK. LAGIPULA AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI KELAS MUSIK NANTI. MUNGKIN AKAN LAMA. AKU PULANG SENDIRI SAJA' _eja Kyungsoo

"Hmm baiklah. Ayo masuk ke kelas!" balas Suho yang membuat keempat namja lainnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas masing- masing.

.

Skip Time

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang tenang bagi Kyungsoo, Kai, Xiumin dan gengnya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Sehun bilang Kai juga tenang di kelas hari ini. Sesuatu yang aneh namun Kyungsoo menyukainya. Padahal seharusnya Kyungsoo justru curiga dengan semua ini. Seharusnya otak robotnya mengira ngira apa sebab semua ini dan kenapa ini bisa sampai terjadi. Bukannya bersantai seperti saat ini. Merasa tidak ada ancaman atau tanda- tanda pembullyan, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai di area sekolahnya. Ia hendak pergi ke ruangan musik. Sekolah sudah sepi, tinggal orang- orang yang akan mengikuti ekskul saja yang masih bertahan di tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Seharusnya ia tetap waspada kan?

.

SRET  
.

Seseorang menarik namja bertubuh mungil itu dan menyeretnya ke lapangan. Sungguh Kyungsoo kaget dan tidak habis pikir bagaimana sekarang ia sudah terikat di tiang bendera dan dikelilingin namja namja yang sudah menyiapkan balon air yang siap ditembakkan kepadanya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya berniat menyiapkan mentalnya namun terlambat.

.

PAK

.

Ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan basah dalam waktu bersamaan. Itu tembakan balon pertama.

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA BODOH?!" teriak sebuah suara. Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu. "DIMANA PARA PELINDUNGMU ITU?HAH?" lanjutnya. "Lempar!" Itu adalah kata kata terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengar dari orang itu (-Xiumin) sebelum pendengarannya diredam oleh puluhan balon air yang pecah mengenai tubuhnya.

Sakit?

Tentu.

Basah?

Ya.

Malu?

Sangat.

Namun semua itu tidak lama. Ia merasakan seseorang merengkuhnya dan menghalangi balon balon air itu menyakitinya. Orang itu memeluknya sehingga balon balon itu mengenai punggungnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang itu. Dia Luhan. Xi Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pergi jauh- jauh dariku Do Kyungsoo" bisiknya. Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar samar karena suara pecahan balon air itu lebih mendominasi. Tidak lama kemudian tangan Luhan berpindah ke telinga Kyungsoo dan menutupnya erat

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Luhan. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras dan bercampur dengan emosi. Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar teriakan itu dengan jelas walaupun kedua tangan Luhan menghalanginya tetapi posisinya dengan Luhan yang sangat dekat saat ini dan suara Luhan yang sangat keras membuat Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelah suara teriakan Luhan, semua balon itu berhenti ditembakkan. Luhan segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi tanpa basa- basi. "Aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil buku. Lepas saja jasmu, kau bisa masuk angin Kyung. Berhati- hatilah. Setelah selesai ekskul langsung pulang ya hyungmu pasti khawatir" ucap Luhan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayo kuantar kau keruang musik" ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju ruang musik. "Belajar yang baik ya selamat bersenang senang" ucap Luhan lalu berlari menjauh menuju ke mobilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka ia memiliki harta yang paling berharga yaitu sahabat sahabatnya. Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan musik itu. Betapa bingungnya namja bermata bulat itu mendapati ruangan musik gelap.

'Kenapa lampunya mati?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kyungsoopun menyalakan lampu ruang musik itu. 'Kosong? Kemana yang lainnya?' batinnya lagi. Ia lalu duduk di kursi depan grand piano di ruang musik itu. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah catatan

'Ekskul musik hari ini ditiadakan karena banyak yang berhalangan hadir'

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. 'Sudah sampai sini, lebih baik aku berlatih sendiri' pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membuka grand piano itu lalu menekan tutsnya dan melahirkan nada nada yang indah. Air matanya menetes. Ia sangat ingin bernyanyi saat ini namun mengapa suaranya enggan keluar. Ia benci, sangat benci. Jari jari lentiknya menari nari diatas tuts piano itu seolah olah seorang menari ditengah hujan karena air matanya terus menetes melambangkan kepedihan dan kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Beban yang ia rasakan memang sudah terlalu berat sekarang.

Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin lalu menangis sekencang kencangnya setidaknya agar bebannya terlampiaskan.

Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin melemparkan beban itu ke sembarang arah asalkan beban itu pergi dan tidak menganggu hidupnya lagi. Sungguh kata lelah itu kurang untuk mengukirkan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Ia mulai memainkan piano itu lagi

_Barami malhaejuneun yaegi sesangeun deo geochildamyeo hajiman idaeroramyeon waenji gwaenchanheul geotman gata_

_Nae meorissoge neomchineun jilmundeure_  
_Nuga daphaejulkka haneobsi gidarijiman geu_  
_Dabeul chatneun geon nayeotdaneun geol_

_Jogeum tteollineun mameun gamchugo_  
_Geunyang ne sonman kkok japgo dalligo sipeora_  
_Mak ssodajineun chorokbisoge urin deo singgeureowojyeo_  
_Neul ai gatdeon cheoreopgiman haetdeon naega deo keobeorin geon nareul mideojun_  
_Ne nunbit hana, hanbeonui miso_  
_Geugeollo chungbunhaetdago_

_Gadeon giri teullyeo, hogeun makhyeoisseo_  
_Meomchwo seol ttae urin eotteoke haeya halkka_  
_Geurigo geu gireul neomeoseoneun geu sungan eotteon eolgullo seo isseulkka_

_Jogeum tteollineun mameun gamchugo_  
_Geunyang ne sonman kkok japgo dalligo sipeora_  
_Mak ssodajineun chorokbisoge urin deo singgeureowojyeo_  
_Neul ai gatdeon cheoreopgiman haetdeon naega deo keobeorin geon nareul mideojun_  
_Ne nunbit hana, hanbeonui miso_  
_Geugeollo chungbunhaetdago_

_SHINee- Green Rain_

Hatinya menyanyi, menuangkan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia tersenyum menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu menutup Grand piano itu. Ia ingin bermain piano lagi tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman karena bajunya yang basah. Ia pun menyudahi permainannya dan membuka bajunya lalu mengibaskannya agar baju itu lebih kering

.

.

'Indah sekali permainannya, siapa yang masih ada di ruang musik saat ini? Bukankah hari ini ekskul musik tidak ada?' batin seseorang di ruang tari. Orang berkulit tan itupun berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang dikelilingi cermin itu lalu menuju ruangan disebelahnya dan membukanya. 'K-kyungsoo?' matanya membulat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kai melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyungsoo yang seputih susu. Entah setan darimana yang membuatnya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Katakan saja Kai sudah gila sekarang.

KRIETT

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan lalu ditutup dengan lembut itu seolah olah memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat siapa pelakunya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo panik adalah Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya dan keadaannya yang shirtless saat ini. Kyungsoo segera mencoba memakai pakaian di tangannya namun tangan kekar Kai menahannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau indah, Bisu~" bisik Kai. Kai mengunci Kyungsoo di dinding pojok ruang musik. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan tangan yang satu lagi mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini aku belum membullymu kan? Bagaimana jika kau berterimakasih dengan cara.. Melayaniku" bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo lalu mengigit daun telinga yang putih bersih itu layaknya ulat yang kelaparan. Panggil saja Kai si beruntung karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara. Jika ia bisa, percayalah Kyungsoo sudah berteriak dan membuat siapapun datang ke tempat ini. "Kau mandi menggunakan sabun bayi hm? Kulitmu selembut dan seharum bayi" bisik Kai lalu menjilat leher putih Kyungsoo. Menggigit dan menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sangat erat. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Kai apalagi tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "I'll melt you down like ice cream" bisik Kai lagi lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Kyungsoo. Kai menyesap bibir manis namja bermata bulat itu menggigit gigitnya layaknya singa yang lapar, lidahnya menari di permukaan bibir cherry itu mencoba membuat gerbang yang menghalangi goa hangat itu terbuka. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, gigi Kai ikut beraksi menggigit gigit pintu gerbang yang menutupi sebuah telaga manis itu sehingga gerbang itu mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Dihisapnya cairan itu. 'Manis' ini belum seberapa karena gerbang itu telah terbuka. Lidah Kai masuk menelusuri goa hangat itu, mengabsen setiap gigi sang pemilik lalu mengajak penghuninya bermain. Kai mulai dengan mendorong lidah Kyungsoo hingga ia mulai bereaksi. Mereka saling mendorong, mengikat dan menikmati. Lidah Kai keluar sebagai pemenang, ia mendapatkan telaga manis yang ia cari. Persetan karena insan didepannya dan ia tentunya membutuhkan asupan oksigen yang membuat permainan manis itu berakhir dengan jembatan saliva merentang dari bibir keduanya.

Puas dengan kegiatan menghirup oksigen yang ia anggap sedikit mengganggu, Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dilantai dan ia menumpu diatasnya. Leher putih nan jenjang milik Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya merasa lapar. Ia segera menggigit dan menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak keunguan yang menurutnya indah namun sakit bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak puas dengan leher itu, Kai turun lagi menuju sebuah gundukan pink kecoklatan mungil yang mulai mengeras. "Kau terangsang juga huh?" godanya sebelum mulai memanjakan gundukan mungil itu. Kai menyentuhnya sedikit lalu menjepitnya dengan dua jarinya. Permainannya terasa sangat lincah diatas tubuh namja mungil itu, sumpah Kyungsoo sudah berusaha mendorong Kai namun nihil sentuhan Kai diatasnya membuatnya lemas. Selama Kyungsoo sudah mulai menangis, Kai semakin gila. Ia menggigit nipple mungil yang menurutnya manis itu selama bibir sexynya berusaha mencari kenikmatan di salah satu nipple Kyungsoo itu, tangannya ikut berperan memuaskan namja dibawahnya itu. Memainkan nipple satunya. Mencubitnya hingga namja dibawahnya itu menutup matanya erat.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengiaskan kenikmatan yang Kai berikan saat ini? Mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan menggoda dari bibirnya saja ia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sampai lagi lagi bibir tak bersalah itu mengeluarkan darah saat Kai mencubit kuat nipple kirinya dan menggigit nipple kanannya hingga berdarah. Perih namun nikmat. Kai menggesekkan juniornya dengan milik Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus rapi dibawah sana membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gila. Ia menjambak rambut Kai untuk melampiaskan rasanya saat ini. Kai turun lagi ke cekungan indah di perut rata Kyungsoo. Lidahnya bermain di pusarnya selama tangannya sudah mulai melepas ikat pinggang Kyungsoo dan menurunkan celana panjang Kyungsoo sedikit sampai junior mungilnya yang diselimuti celana dalam itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sepenuhnya tegak seperti milik Kai sekarang.

Tangan kiri Kai mulai mengelus batang adik Kyungsoo itu. Lidahnya masih bermain di cekungan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya manis itu dan tangan kanannya mengelus selangkangan Kyungsoo yang membuat cengkraman Kyungsoo dirambutnya semakin kencang. Merasa penasaran dan ingin berkenalan dengan adik kecil Kyungsoo itu, ia segera menurunkan semua celana Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu naked total sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sangat indah" ucap Kai lalu menyentuh kepala junior Kyungsoo itu. Ia mengelusnya pelan lalu meniup junior mungil itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Erangannya tertahan dimulutnya. Ingat, Kyungsoo bisu sepenuhnya, suara sekecil apapun tidak bisa ia ciptakan. Kai mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan tempo lambat. Bermain dengan adik Kyungsoo merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kai tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo seindah ini. Mungkin bibir Kai merasa iri dengan tangannya yang terus bermain dengan adik kecil itu, bibir Kai mengambil alih permainannya. Ia memasukkan junior Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. Menggigit gigit batangnya membuat Kyungsoo mencakar ubin marmer kelas musik itu. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia terima itu memabbukkannya seolah olah menggelitik perutnya dan menyengat lehernya. Hatinya memaksa mengeluarkan desahan atau semacamnya namun suara itu tertahan. Tak bisa ia muntahkan walau hanya sedikit.

Merasa tubuh Kyungsoo menggodanya, Kai segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tereksposlah tubuh indahnya yang dibalut kulut tan sexy yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Juniornya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat bersama berjalannya waktu junior itu akan merobek single holenya dengan paksa. Ia yakin Kai tidak akan membuatnya menikmati permainannya. Kai pasti akan mengusahakan kenikmatannya dan tetap menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Ia menuntun juniornya ke bibir cherry Kyungsoo. Tidak adil jika hanya bibirnya yang merasakan bibir Kyungsoo. Adik kecilnya juga harus merasakannya bukan? Kyungsoo bingung apa yang harus ia

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sangat indah" ucap Kai lalu menyentuh kepala junior Kyungsoo itu. Ia mengelusnya pelan lalu meniup junior mungil itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Erangannya tertahan dimulutnya. Ingat, Kyungsoo bisu sepenuhnya, suara sekecil apapun tidak bisa ia ciptakan. Kai mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan tempo lambat. Bermain dengan adik Kyungsoo merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kai tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo seindah ini. Mungkin bibir Kai merasa iri dengan tangannya yang terus bermain dengan adik kecil itu, bibir Kai mengambil alih permainannya. Ia memasukkan junior Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. Menggigit gigit batangnya membuat Kyungsoo mencakar ubin marmer kelas musik itu. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia terima itu memabbukkannya seolah olah menggelitik perutnya dan menyengat lehernya. Hatinya memaksa mengeluarkan desahan atau semacamnya namun suara itu tertahan. Tak bisa ia muntahkan walau hanya sedikit.

Merasa tubuh Kyungsoo menggodanya, Kai segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tereksposlah tubuh indahnya yang dibalut kulut tan sexy yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Juniornya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat bersama berjalannya waktu junior itu akan merobek single holenya dengan paksa. Ia yakin Kai tidak akan membuatnya menikmati permainannya. Kai pasti akan mengusahakan kenikmatannya dan tetap menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Ia menuntun juniornya ke bibir cherry Kyungsoo dan mengambil posisi 69. Tidak adil jika hanya bibirnya yang merasakan bibir Kyungsoo. Adik kecilnya juga harus merasakannya bukan? Kyungsoo tidak memberikan reaksi apapun sebelum Kai mendorong juniornya lebih masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo yang kecil itu. Mulutnya penuh ia hanya bisa memaju mundurkan junior besar milik Kai yang sekarang memenuhi mulutnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menerobos bawahnya. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ternyata Kai memulai pemanasannya. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus membentuk gerakan zig zag untuk melonggarkan single hole Kyungsoo yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat singgah adik kecilnya.

Kyungsoo meringis. Ia melepaskan junior Kai dari kulumannya ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kai terus menggerakkan kedua jarinya itu mengaduk aduk lubang itu sampai Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya keras, ia tahu maksudnya, Kai menemukan titik itu. Titik kenikmatan bagi Kyungsoo. Kai terus menumbuk titik itu membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang hebat. Keringatnya bercucuran menambah kesan sexy yang ada pada dirinya yang sudah full naked itu. Kyungsoo mengadah keatas menampilkan lehernya yang sudah tidak bersih lagi membuat Kai semakin bernafsu. Digesekkannya junior big sizenya itu ke leher namja putih dibawahnya membuat namja mungil itu mencengkram selangkangan Kai dengan sangat kuat membuat namja itu mendesah

"Ahh"

Suara itu yang Kai keluar saat Kyungsoo menyentuh selangkangannya itu. Merasa mulutnya menganggur, Kai mengulum adik Kyungsoo yang sudah tegak namun belum mencapai klimaksnya. Digigitnya batangnya lalu dijilat puncaknya. Ia mengulum twinsballnya yang lagi lagi berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan cengkramannya. Kai yakin Kyungsoo pasti sudah mendesah berat saat ini jika ia bisa. Kai merasakan junior mungil dimulutnya mulai berkedut. Kyungsoo menembakan cairan benihnya itu di mulut Kai. Kai menelan semua cairan Kyungsoo itu, merasakan cairan putih itu membasahi kerongkongannya memberinya sebuah kesegaran tak terbatas. Merasa bosan, Kai pun menarik adik kecilnya dari leher Kyungsoo dan memasukannnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Masih sempit walaupun Kai sudah melonggarkannya tadi.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya saat junior Kai mulai menerobos lubangnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Holenya dirobek secara paksa.

"Ahhh Kyungghhh sempithhhhh" desah Kai padahal juniornya belum tertanam sempurna. Kepalanya mengadah keatas merasakan pijitan ekstra profesional yang diberikan oleh hole Kyungsoo yang sangat ketat itu. Lubang itu menyempit seolah olah menyesap kejantanan Kai lebih dalam membuat pemilik benda tumpul itu merasakan surga dunia. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan saat ia melakukannya dengan orang lain. Rasanya kali ini jauh lebih nikmat dan indah. Cairan dan bibir Kyungsoo rasanya lebih manis daripada seks yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram erat bahu Kai. Setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya tadi, ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin berhenti namun permainan belum benar benar dimulai. Tidak lama setelah kejantanan Kai tertanam sempurna dengan Kyungsoo, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menusuk nusuk lubang Kyungsoo. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan nikmat yang memuaskan. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kai menggenjot semakin liar. Suara gesekkan hole Kyungsoo dan juniornya menggema di ruang musik itu. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berkelana di lubang sempit itu, Kai menemukan titik yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang dan mencengkramnya makin erat. Ditumbuknya lubang itu berkali kali membuat Kyungsoo dibawahnya mendesah tanpa suara.

"Oohh hyuungghh iniihh nikmatthhhhhh. Ohhhhh fuckhh why so tigghttt" Kai merasakan sebuah kenikmatan tambahan saat ia merasa adiknya berkedut. Ia segera mengambil seruling yang masih ada dalam jangkauannya dan memasukkannya bersama kenjantanannya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kai memasukkan benda asing itu ketubuhnya bersama dengan kejantanan Kai yang semakin membesar dan mengeras didalam sana. Kai sudah gila. Ya ia gila

"Kyungghhh ohhh sempitthh sshhhh" desah Kai dan semakin mendorong seruling itu. YaTuhan Kyungsoo sudah menangis tak karuan dibawah Kai sekarang. Kai memaksa seruling tak berdosa itu ikut menyakiti Kyungsoo. Bahkan ujungnya menggores kulit hole Kyungsoo dan melahirkan darah disitu.

CROTT

Cairan benih Kai menembak hole Kyungsoo tepat di titik prostatnya. Kai langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kai memang keterlaluan malam ini. Kesadaran Kai langsung hilang. Ia segera menuju kealam mimpi setelah memutar badannya menjadi disebelah Kyungsoo. Ia tertidur dengan posisi junior yang masih ada di lubang Kyungsoo bersama sebuah seruling.

.

Skip Time

.

Kai terbangun karena suara handphonenya yang berdering

"Engh yeob-"

"KKAMJONG! DIMANA KAU! INI SUDAH HAMPIR PUKUL 1 DAN KAU BELUM PULANG EOH? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU MASIH DISEKOLAH KAN?! CEPAT PULANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENELFON EOMMA MU!" teriak suara diseberang sana -Xiumin. Kai masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia bangun dari tempatnya. Melihat sebuah seruling penuh darah dan jejak darah kearah luar pintu ruang musik. Kai diam. "HEY KKAMJONG!"

'Sejahat itukah aku?'

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ottokhae? Gabisa bikin NC mian.**

**Maksa banget ya?**

**RnR Ok/**


	5. Chapter 5

author:ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"KKAMJONG! DIMANA KAU! INI SUDAH HAMPIR PUKUL 1 DAN KAU BELUM PULANG EOH? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU MASIH DISEKOLAH KAN?! CEPAT PULANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENELFON EOMMA MU!" teriak suara diseberang sana -Xiumin. Kai masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia bangun dari tempatnya. Melihat sebuah seruling penuh darah dan jejak darah kearah luar pintu ruang musik. Kai diam. "HEY KKAMJONG!"_

_'Sejahat itukah aku?'_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya. Darahnya mengalir deras saat ia mengeluarkan kedua benda yang menyumbat lubangnya itu. Ia menggunakan bajunya dengan susah payah. Membiarkan Kai tidur disana. Ia sangat takut melihat darah yang tak henti keluar. Ia bisa anemia setelah ini. Permainan Kai terlalu kasar. Bahkan walaupun sudah memakai celana, darah itu tidak hanya meresap ke celana Kyungsoo namun masih ada darah yang menetes dari holenya. sangat perih. Untung saja tetesan merah itu berhenti keluar saat Kyungsoo sudah menginjakkan kakinya diluar ruang musik. Jadi ia tidak perlu meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai sekolahnya. Sekolahnya akan gempar bila itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan mengendara dengan sedikit ngebut menuju rumahnya. Ia tahu hyungnya khawatir dapat dibuktikan dari 112 missed call dan 76 messages yang berisi 'Dimana kau?' 'Cepat pulang!' 'Kau sudah makan?' 'Kyungsoo?!' dan masih banyak pesan lain yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kekhawatiran namja tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo membunyikan klakson memerintah satpam rumahnya membukakan gerbang.

"Tuan muda Kyungsoo?! Tuan muda Yifan sangat menghawatirkanmu! Tuan muda kemana saja?" tanya Yongguk, kepala penjaga rumah megah itu yang kebetulan menjadi si pembuka gerbang. "Tuan muda? Kenapa penampilan tuan muda berantakan? Apa tuan muda baik baik saja? Tanda itu? Tuan muda..," ucap Yongguk menggantung. Ia tahu persis seperti apa Tuan muda dihadapannya ini. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal 'itu' secara sengaja.

_'AKU TIDAK APA APA HYUNG. AKU HANYA TIDAK DAPAT MENGATASINYA KALI INI' _eja Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya selama tangan sebelahnya masih memegang stir mobil. Air mata menetes lagi dari matanya. Menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu berat bagi pemuda seumuran Kyungsoo. Tekanan fisik maupun batin yang menghantamnya ini sudah berlebihan. Ia belum pernah menangis selain didepan keluarga dan sabatnya sebelumnya.

"Benarkah tuan muda tidak apa apa? Tuan muda terlihat berantakan. Apakah tuan muda mau bercerita kepada saya? Saya akan mendengarkan dengan baik dan mencoba memberi solusi" ucap Yongguk. Ia sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Do sejak Kyungsoo kecil. Tentu saja ia adalah satu dari beberapa pelayan yang sangat Kyungsoo sayangi dan percayai.

_'TIDAK USAH HYUNG. AKU AKAN MENYITA BANYAK WAKTUMU. TERIMAKASIH TELAH PERHATIAN PADAKU NE' _eja Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan tertatih kedalam rumah.

Melihat majikan kesayangannya berjalan dengan susah payah, Yongguk segera membantu namja mungil itu berjalan. "Ini pasti berat Tuan muda. Aku akan selalu berdoa agar orang itu mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal" Bisik Yongguk saat membantu Kyungsoo berjalan. Yongguk memang sangat mudah mengerti Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku dan mimik wajahnya saja, Yongguk mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan dan alami. Walaupun hanya sebatas kepala penjaga, Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Yongguk sahabatnya juga. Karena Yongguk menerima dan mengerti Kyungsoo. Sama seperti tiga -eh- empat sahabatnya yang lain dan gegenya juga tentunya.

Yongguk memapah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Betapa kagetnya Kris melihat adiknya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"KYUNGSOO! YaTuhan! Kau kenapa Kyung?" ucap Kris. Leher adiknya dipenuhi bekas memar keunguan. Di bajunya banyak cipratan darah terutama bagian celananya. "Jangan bilang ada yang melakukan itu padamu?!" ucap Kris. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Kesabarannya sudah habis saat ini. Ia tidak mau adiknya disakiti lebih dari ini. Ini sudah cukup. Sangat cukup. "Yongguk, kau papah Kyungsoo kekamarnya lalu suruh Victoria menelpon Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa bantu Kyungsoo mandi atau sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya dengan lap basah" ucap Kris. Perintah itu segera dilaksanakan oleh Yongguk selama Kris menuju ruangan kerjanya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan

"Tuan muda, apa ada lagi yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya Yongguk setelah menidurkan Kyungsoo dikasurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan air panas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng saat melihat Yongguk yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. _'TERIMAKASIH BANYAK HYUNG' _eja Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaganya. Yongguk tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Mencoba memanggil Victoria untuk menjalankan amanat selanjutnya dari Kris. Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki Yongguk dan Victoria sebagai pelayannya. Yongguk yang sering berperan sebagai hyungnya dan Victoria sebagai ahjumma yang cerewet.

"KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Victoria saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Ya Tuhan siapa yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini Kyungsoo? Berani sekali orang itu! Ahjumma harus bertemu dengannya" ucap Victoria lalu memapah Kyungsoo ke kamar mandinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ia baik- baik saja. Victoria menatap Kyungsoo iba. Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini. Bungkam dalam segala hal dan membiarkan dirinya terinjak injak. Sungguh berbeda dengan Kris yang terlalu berani mengambil keputusan yang bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Maklumlah, mereka tak sedarah.

Selama Kyungsoo mandi, Victoria duduk bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menelpon Choi Siwon, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Do untuk datang. Sekarang ia menunggu sang majikan keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah Victoria yang terlalu bosan menunggu atau Kyungsoo yang sangat lama di kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chogioo" ucap suara di ambang pintu.

"Eh uisanim" ucap Victoria sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Kyungsoo masih dikamar mandi uisa, ia susah berjalan jadi tolong memapahnya sampai kasur nanti ya" ycap Victoria sopan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo tersebut setelah mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

CKLEK

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi. Siwon segera beranjak lalu membantu Kyungsoo berjalan dan menidurkannya diatas kasur. Lalu Siwon membuka tas perlengkapannya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kris. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Kyung? Aku yakin kau dipaksa. Tidak mungkin Do Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu" ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia masih sibuk dengan peralatannya. Setelah semuanya siap ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih belum siap menjawab itu. "Hnn baiklah kalau kau belum siap. Balikkan tubuhmu, aku akan mengobatinya" ucap Siwon yang sudah memegang pinset yang menjepit sebuah kapas yang talah diberi obat itu. Siwon menurunkan celana Kyungsoo sehingga lubangnya terekspos sempurna. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang namja gila itu lakukan padamu Kyungsoo?" ucap Siwon prihatin. Bermain dengan lembut saja berhasil membuat istrinya susah berjalan kurang lebih satu hari. Apalagi ini. "Ia pasti memasukkan benda lain kan? Ia menggunakan sex toy?" Selidik Siwon dan tangannya yang memegang pinset mulai mengarahkan kapasnya ke luka luka di hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ia menggunakan alat lain? Permainan kasar?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan sakit sekarang. Kyungsoo memeluk bantalnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya saat kapas dingin itu menyentuh lubangnya. Rasa perih di lubangnya menjalar sampai wajahnya yang berhasil membuat ia menggigit bantalnya keras. "Sudah selesai" ucap Siwon lalu mengangkat lagi celana Kyungsoo lalu membantu Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. "Kyungsoo, jangan terus menerus tertutup seperti ini. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk sedikit terbuka. Ceritakan kepada ahjussi apa yang terjadi. Ahjussi tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Siwon lembut. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang rapuh saat ini. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir, namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk

_'TADI SEHARUSNYA ADA EKSKUL MUSIK SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH. TAPI TERNYATA EKSKUL DITIADAKAN. DARIPADA PULANG, AKU LEBIH MEMILIH BERMAIN MUSIK SENDIRIAN. LALU TIBA TIBA DIA DATANG DAN MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU. DISAAT TERAKHIR PERMAINANNYA, IA MENGIKUT SERTAKAN SERULING' _eja Kyungsoo. Air matanya jatuh lagi dan kali ini didepan dokter keluarganya.

"Sssh uljimaa. Percayalah, orang itu pasti akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut bocah didepannya sekarang. Sebenarnya itu yang Kyungsoo harapkan selama ini. Namun hal itu datang terlalu lama. Ia lelah menunggu suatu karma itu datang.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya Kris yang muncul dari balik pintu

"Sudah lebih baik. Besok Kyungsoo tidak usah sekolah" ucap Siwon

Kyungsoo menggeleng_ 'AKU AKAN SEKOLAH' _eja Kyungsoo

"Tapi Kyung, keadaanmu?" tana Kris pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Kris. Senyumnya sangat mengerikan. Senyum itu melambangkan perih yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kris mengangguk pasrah.

"Kyungsoo, sampai kapan kau akan terus diam diperlakukan seperti ini?" ucap Siwon. Kyungsoo diam.

"Iya Kyung. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita happy ending saat kau kecil. Makanya kau sangat percaya bila semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Lihat yang terjadi padamu malam ini Kyung" ucap Kris

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum (lagi) _'SUDAHLAH AKU TIDUR DULU' e_ja Kyungsoo lalu langsung menutup matanya membuat Kris dan Siwon otomatis keluar dari kamar itu

"Jaljjayo Kyungie" bisik Kris sebelum menutup pintu

.

.

Namja tan itu sedang membersihkan bercak darah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengering dan juga cairan hasil permainannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai adalah manusia dan ia masih bisa berfikir apa akibatnya membiarkan cairan cairan itu berceceran di ruang musik bersama peralatan musik yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan gila Kai itu. Pikiran Kai berjalan mundur. Ia membayangkan namja mungil itu saat ia memaksakan sebuah seruling masuk kedalam lubangnya membuat namja mungil itu menangis deras dibawahnya. Kai merasa menjadi laki laki yang sangat kotor saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah otak dan hati nuraninya benar benar tidak berfungsi atau apa saat ini. Bisa bisanya ia menyiksa namja mungil nan manis yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah apa- apa pada Kai. Kai merasakan sakit luar biasa saat membersihkan darah Kyungsoo yang bercecer sampai pintu ruang musik. Walaupun hanya setetes di setiap beberapa ubin, ia merasa bersalah sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Satu lagi, ia sadar bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada namja mungil itu.

Kim Jongin menyukai Do Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Kenyataan itu memang berat bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Bagaimana ia bisa membully Kyungsoo jika kenyataannya itu justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Alasannya membully Kyungsoo sudah hanyut terbawa perasaan barunya. Kim Jongin tidak lagi mencintai Xi Luhan, perasaan itu berpindah ke Kyungsoo. Memang susah untuk diterima akal sehat mengingat Kai tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Entahlah mungkin ini adalah contoh pengamalan peribahasa 'Benci jadi Cinta'? Ya mungkin saja.

Mobil Kai sunyi selama perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Otaknya terlalu kacau sekarang bahkan hanya untuk memutar lagu _Heavy Metal_ di mobilnya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana perasaan sialan itu hadir lagi saat ia mulai bisa melupakan Luhan. Lebih parahnya, perasaan sialan itu menyapa atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Namja yang sangat ia benci. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya ke hyungnya? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya ke gengnya? Bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa ia mundur mulai sekarang? Apakah hyung dan teman- temannya akan menerima keputusannya? Kai rasa tidak. Bisa saja teman- temannya mendepaknya dari gengnya. Bahkan lebih parah ia bisa jadi akan berdiri di posisi Kyungsoo nantinya. Kai hanya bisa mendesah berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia memang harus mengakui semuanya. Ia yakin pasti menyiksa Kyungsoo jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ia yang disiksa oleh gengnya itu.

.

Kai sudah sampai di rumahnya yang besar yang tergolong sederhana. Tidak seperti rumah Kyungsoo yang memiliki pagar tinggi menutupi sebagian rumahnya yang berlantai tiga, halaman hijau yang sangat luas (bahkan kau bisa bermain golf mini disana), kolam renang di belakang rumah, garasi mobil yang cukup menampung semua mobil Kris dan Kyungsoo (kurang lebih 9 mobil mewah) dan juga kolam ikan dan kandang anjing di samping rumahnya ataupun rumah Tao yang bergaya China modern klasik dengan arena wushu dibelakangnya. Rumah Kai hanya bertingkat dua dan memiliki satu garasi untuk 2 mobil dan taman kecil yang indah didepannya. Kai juga tidak memiliki satpam yang menjaga rumahnya seperti Kyungsoo. Kai harus membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri. Kai turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil milik Xiumin lalu berjalan masuk dan melihat Xiumin yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan snack dan menonton dvd. Oh ada sesosok manusia lagi disana. Namja yang memiliki badan mungil (tak semungil Xiumin), Byun Baekhyun

"Hyung~" panggil Kai. Kedua namja itu menoleh

"Kkamjong! Kemana saja kau?! Aku menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Aku juga takut dirumah sendirian. Untung saja Baekki mau datang menemaniku" ucap Xiumin lalu beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri Kai. Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangannya lalu kembali menonton.

"Jadi, kau menghawatirkanku atau takut sendirian dirumah eoh?" tanya Kai malas

"Engh. Sepertinya kau tahu jawabannya. Mandilah! Kau sangat bau. Apa saja yang kau lakukan eoh!" ucap Xiumin yang baru menyadari bau mengerikan Kai

Kai langsung terdiam. Lagi- lagi ia ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh Tuhan, andai saja Kai bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan melakukan itu dan ia justru akan menggunakan kesempatan tadi untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun hyung, kau menginap kan?" teriak Kai dari tempatnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih fokus ke filmnya. "Tidurlah di kamarku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap Kai yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Kai melangkah malas memasuki kotak shower di ujung kamar mandinya. Ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Mengalir di permukaan kulit tannya menghanyutkan segala aroma amis nan busuk yang menjadi hasil lain dari aktivitasnya dengan Kyungsoo tadi. "Hnn" Kai mendesah diantara suara bising terjunnya air dari shower itu ke lantai dan suara ac penghilang bau di kamar mandinya. Ia menyudahi kegiatan mandinya itu. Tidak ada suara yang ia keluarkan selain desahan berat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia menyenandungkan rapp rapp kesukaannya dengan pelan.

CKLEK

Kai membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. "Sudah selesai menontonnya hyung?" tanya Kai. Jujur saja, Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang jarang dibentak oleh Kai. Kai selalu bersifat lembut pada hyungnya yang satu ini. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu ada disaat Kai butuh. Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Baekhyun adalah pendengar yang sangat baik dan pemecah masalah yang handal.

Jika Kai adalah Kyungsoo, maka Baekhyun adalah Tao. Kau mengerti?

"Sudah. Kalau belum pasti aku masih menonton bersama Xiumin hyung. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Kkamjong? Tidak biasanya" ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup bukunya

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun" ucap Kai

"Kapan aku membocorkan rahasiamu Kkamjong-ah" balas Baekhyun malas sambil memutar bola matanya karena Kai meragukan dia

"Jangan tertawa" Kai mencetuskan persyaratan kedua

"Jika menurutku itu lucu aku akan tertawa" balas Baekhyun santai lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur Kai yang berukuran queen size itu

"Jangan-"

"Berceritalah!"

"Eh baiklah. Ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun langsung terduduk

"Benar sekali! Lebih tepatnya lagi Kyungsoo yang sedang shirtless"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Kai merebahkan badannya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk

"Entahlah setan dari mana, aku mendekatinya dan melakukan hal itu padanya" lanjut Kai dengan mata tertutup

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun. Kai langsung terbangun dan membekap mulut namja imut itu

"Sshh. Xiumin hyung bisa terbangun bodoh" bisik Kai sambil membekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Kai sehingga Kai melepaskan tangannya

"K-kau gila Kai. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membentak

"Ya hyung aku tahu. Dan kau tahu, aku merasa bersalah dan sakit melihat dia menangis tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Kai lalu merebahkan badannya lagi

"Kurasa kau menyukainya" jawab Baekhyun lalu ikut merebahkan badannya disebelah Kai. "Akan kubantu kau menjelaskan semuanya ke Xiumin hyung dan teman temanmu besok. Lalu meminta maaflah kepada dia dan teman temannya" ucap Baekhyun santai lalu menutup matanya. Namja yang satu ini memang paling mengerti jalan pikiran Kai. Itu yang membuat Kai selalu percaya dan terbuka pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm kau memang yang terhebat hyung. Jaljjayo" ucap Kai sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

"KKAMJONG BANGUN!" sebuah suara nyaring menusuk telinga Kai menyebabkan ia langsung tersadar dari perjalanannya di dunia mimpi.

"Arrgh hyung kapan kau berhenti bersuara seperti bebek eoh?" bentak Kai yang merasa kegiatannya diganggu oleh namja yang sudah berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidurnya itu.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa?" tanya Kai polos

"Arggh apa kau lupa kalau kau akan bilang pada Xiumin hyung dan teman temanmu bahwa kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan. Oh ayolah Kim Jongin! Apa kau tidak punya prinsip hidup atau sebagainya?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Hmm entahlah hyung. Aku takut dan belum siap" ucap Kai sedikit berbisik

Baekhyun terdiam lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kai "Kukira kau gentleman Kai" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Kai meninggalkan namja tan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'aku gentleman!' teriak Kai dalam hati tapi ia takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Batinnya bergejolak saat ini. Di satu sisi ia takut dibully dan sisi satunya ia takut sakit melihat Kyungsoo dibully. Oh Tuhan tolong bantu Kim Jongin saat ini

Kai melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya. Ia tidak punya niatan untuk membasahi tubuhnya sekarang. Ia hanya membasuh wajahnya lalu menyikat giginya. Menatap wajah berantakan di depan cermin itu. "Kim Jongin apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa namja bisu itu membuatmu seperti ini?!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa cinta membuatmu lelah Kim Jongin? Kenapa?!" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini sedikit membentak. "Kenapa perasaan sialan ini menghancurkanmu Kim Jongin? Aku sangat ingat dan kenal Kim Jongin yang kuat dan tangguh. Bukan Kim Jongin yang lemah dan penakut begini!" bentaknya pada dirinya. "Kau pengecut Kai! Pengecut!" ucapnya sambil menodong wajahnya di cermin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ah tidak. Aku sudah mendapatkan perasaan ini dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya! Aku harus mengatakan semuanya agar semuanya menjadi lurus dan aku akan merasa lega pada akhirnya" ucapnya memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Ia menyemprotkan parfum untuk menetralisir bau badannya karena ia tidak mandi pagi ini. Ia turun dengan pakaian sekolah berantakan dan tas punggung yang tergantung di tangan kirinya

"Selamat pagi Xiumin hyung. Selamat pagi bebek berisik" sapa Kai pada kedua hyungnya

"Pagi mahluk hitam mengerikan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mencomot rotinya

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kai sambil mendekati Baekhyun

"Tidak ada pengulangan" ucap Baekhyun datar sambil mengunyah rotinua

"Ish. Oh iya Xiumin hyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Kai mendadak serius. Baekhyun menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya saat menyadari Kai melirik padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap bermaksud menyuruh Kai untuk segera mengatakan dan meluruskan semuanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

"Ne? Bicara apa Kai?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengunyah rotinya

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo" jawab Kai

Xiumin menelan rotinya lalu menatap Kai "Oh si bisu. Apa yang kau akan lakukan lagi padanya? Dengan cara apa kau akan membuatnya malu? Atau menangis? Dan yang pasti sakit?" ucap Xiumin lalu tersenyum licik

Kai menggeleng. "Bukan begitu hyung. Kali ini yang mau kubicarakan berbeda" ucap Kai pelan

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Xiumin menatap Kai heran

"A-aku.."

"Apa? Jangan membuatku bingung Kai" Tanya Xiumin karena adiknya tergagap. Tidak biasanya

"Aku mundur membully Kyungsoo" ucap Kai. Namun kali ini lebih tegas. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ketegasan Kai

BRAKK

Xiumin memukul meja di hadapannya "Apa yang kau maksudkan Kim Jongin?!" bentaknya

"Hey bisakah kau lebih tenang!" balas Kai. "Aku mundur karena aku menyadari bahwa aku salah. Aku jahat! Kau tahu?! Perasaan sialan yang kau bilang cinta itu datang lagi! Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya?! Ya! Dia Kyungsoo! Si namja bisu itu! Apa kau masih mau memaksaku untuk menyiksanya?! Bagaimana kalau aku memaksamu menyiksa Suho sialanmu itu?!" bentak Kai

"Seharusnya kau juga tenang Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti Luhan dan Suho yang bisa mencintai namja cacat seperti dia!" Xiumin lalu berdiri dari kursinya

"Salahkan cupid sialan yang mengatas namakan Do Kyungsoo atas perasaan ini Kim Minseok! Kau kira aku senang dengan perasaan ini hah!" balas Kai lalu ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Hey tenanglah!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu menyuruh kedua bersaudara itu duduk

"Xiumin hyung, cinta itu buta. Kita tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang kita cintai. Perasaan itu datang seperti maling. Tidak disadari dan ketika dampaknya terlihat, kita baru bisa menyadarinya. Walaupun kita berontak, itu akan percuma. Bahkan bisa saja perasaan itu bertumbuh semakin pesat dan besar. Bisakah Kau mengerti Kai? Ia sudah berusaha untuk memberitahumu dengan baik" jelas Baekhyun. Xiumin terdiam lalu menatap adik sematawayangnya itu

"Hmm baiklah. Berjuanglah Kai. Dapatkan dia. Meminta maaflah padanya. Jangan tiru aku yang hanya bisa merusak hubunganku dengan orang yang kucintai" ucap Xiumin dengan senyuman tulus

"Benarkah hyung?! Kau tidak marah?!" ucap Kai senang

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terlanjur mencintainya" balas Xiumin pasrah lalu Kai memeluk hyungnya itu

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu keluar dari kelasnya lalu menuju kelas didepannya. Awalnya hanya mengintip lewat jendela untuk memastikan orang yang ia cari ada didalamnya. Setelah memastikan didalam kelas itu ada namja mungil yang ia cari, ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh siswa yang lain keluar dari kelas itu. Namja berkulit tan itu mendekat ke namja bermata bulat yang sedang berusaha untuk kabur itu. Jalannya tertatih sambil memegang bagian belakangnya. Rasanya pasti perih. Kai merasa bersalah. Ia menahan tangan namja mungil yang berusaha untuk kabur itu

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Kai lembut. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai yang menahannya lalu berjalan tertatih mencoba keluar dari kelasnya. "Hyung aku minta maaf" ucap Kai

Kyungsoo tertegun. Kai memanggilnya hyung? Ia meminta maaf? Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo pasti bermimpi saat ini. Ia terdiam di tempatnya. Secara tidak langsung membiarkan Kai mendekatinya. Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Kai sekarang Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Begitupun dengan Kai, ia menerka nerka apa yang namja mungil dihadapannya ini pikirkan. Ia yakin permainannya semalam telah membuat Kyungsoo hancur.

Kyungsoo menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai dibelakangnya namun nihil. Kai memeluknya lebih erat

"Mianhae hyung mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu selama ini aku terlalu jahat hyung maafkan aku. Aku benar benar menyesal. Aku tahu aku sangat kejam. Maafkan aku hyung maafkan aku. Aku sadar betapa kejamnya aku. Aku minta maaf hyung aku minta maaf. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyung jebal" ucap Kai bergetar. Ia menangis. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan punggungnya basah. Kai menangis? Untuk apa? Sebegitu menyesalkah dia?

Kyungsoo berfikir ia hanya dimainkan seperti biasanya. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di perutnya. Memukul mukul tangan itu agar sang pemilik tangan melepaskannya. Kai tetap diam.

"Kai lepaskan!" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari ambang pintu kelas

Kyungsoo sedikit lega melihat sahabatnya itu datang dan segera mencoba melepas tangan Kai yang mengunci tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berlari kearah namja bermata panda itu lalu memeluknya dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?! Apakah yang kau lakukan semalam itu kurang?!" teriak namja itu

Semalam? Teman- teman Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui semuanya? Mati kau Kim Jongin.

"Aku hanya meminta maaf" ucap Kai

"Kau kira maafmu itu bisa mengembalikan kesucian Kyungsoo? Memperbaiki harga dirinya yang hancur? Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya? Merekatkan perasaannya yang pecah? Hancur? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan masa lalu Kyungsoo yang seharusnya bahagia dengan kata maafmu itu?! Tidak Kim Jongin yang mulia!" bentak Tao

"Aku tahu Huang Zitao. Permintaan maafku tidak berarti apa- apa. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu semua lagi" ucap Kai tegas.

"Kau kira, semudah itu memaafkanmu Kai? Apa kau lupa betapa jahatnya kau selama ini? Menyiksa Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan sama sekali? Semudah itukah mengatakan maaf?" tanya Tao. Kai menunduk. "Lagipula apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Rencana busuk apa lagi yang kau dan hyungmu rencanakan?"

Mengingat apa yang telah Kai lakukan, adalah wajar bila Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya tidak mempercayai Kai bukan?

"A-aku..." ucap Kai terbata. Tidak mungkin ia langsung mengakuinya

"Kai hanya meminta maaf. Apakah itu salah?" tiba- tiba sebuah namja muncul dengan senyumannya

'Orang itu?' batin Kyungsoo

"Hyung?" ucap Kai. Dia memang tidak pernah salah memilih sahabat. Sahabatnya selalu datang tepat waktu

"Hai, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Apa kalian berdua masih mengingatku?"

Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk

"Baguslah. Kalian harus tahu, semalam Kai pulang dengan wajah yang lesu. Ia langsung memintaku ke kamarnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Kai sekusut itu sebelumnya. Ia mengutarakan segala penyesalannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sangat jahat dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Awalnya ia takut meminta maaf padamu dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia meminta maaf secara langsung pada kalian" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya. Kai lega bahwa Baekhyun tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia benar benar beruntung Baekhyun sangat mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kai lagi dengan nada sedikit memohon menatap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Kai berganti menatap Tao dengan wajah memohon yang jarang ia tunjukkan

"Jika Kyungsoo memaafkanmu, aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk membencimu" ucap Tao acuh lalu pergi ke kursinya dan meletakkan tasnya

"Yes! Terimakasih Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Kai lalu memeluk Baekhyun

"Kim Jongin kau mempermalukanku!" balasnya lalu mendorong Kai

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat kepribadian asli dari seorang Kai

"Kyungsoo ayo kita kekantin. Luhan, Suho dan Sehun sudah disana" ucap Tao sambil memegang pinggang Kyungsoo membantu namja mungil itu berjalan

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan- pelan disebelah sahabatnya itu

"Apakah kau baik- baik saja Kyungsoo? Kau rela memaafkan namja gila itu?" Tanya Tao saat sudah jauh dari kelas. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah

_'KITA HARUS MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG BERSALAH PADA KITA. ITU AJARAN ORANG TUAKU DAN AGAMAKU'_ eja Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Tao tahu rasanya berat memaafkan orang yang semena mena terhadap kita. Namun Tao tahu Kyungsoo memiliki hati malaikat yang mampu melakukan itu dengan ringan. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai. Yang mengejutkan Tao adalah Kai yang meminta maaf secara tiba tiba. Bahkan memohon

'Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa?' batin Tao berkecamuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Makin hancur ya? TT^TT **

**Untuk selanjutnya bakal banyak Kaisoo moment loh;)**

_**[Read my new project "As Naughty As You" with Kaisoo there]**_


	6. Chapter 6

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_'KITA HARUS MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG BERSALAH PADA KITA. ITU AJARAN ORANG TUAKU DAN AGAMAKU' eja Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Tao tahu rasanya berat memaafkan orang yang semena mena terhadap kita. Namun Tao tahu Kyungsoo memiliki hati malaikat yang mampu melakukan itu dengan ringan. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai. Yang mengejutkan Tao adalah Kai yang meminta maaf secara tiba tiba. Bahkan memohon_

_'Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa?' batin Tao berkecamuk_

.

.

.

"MWOO?! KAU MEMAAFKANNYA?!" Teriak tiga namja diantara kelima namja tampan itu. Suho, Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah mengerti bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo sekarang. Semua berkat Luhan. Sehun bisa mengerti sangat cepat saat Luhan mengajarkannya kemarin malam. Luhan juga sudah menceritakan semuanya, apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, kenapa Kai dan Xiumin membully Kyungsoo, tentang Luhan dan Suho yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Tentang kehidupan empat serangkai itu (Luhan, Suho, Tao, Kyungsoo) yang menurut Sehun cukup menarik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kenapa kau terlalu baik hyung" ucap Sehun

"Aku tidak kaget" ucap Suho pelan

"Tapi kau berteriak" sindir Luhan

"Kau juga" balas Suho

"Aku kaget. Kan kau tidak" balas Luhan lagi

"Terserah kau lah" ucap Suho malas

Ketiga namja lainnya hanya menggeleng geleng melihat tingkah laku dua orang tertua antara di antara mereka berlima itu. Tidak lama setelah itu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berlima sebelum tawa dari mulut mereka pecah. Mereka tertawa terbahak bahak setelah itu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa.

They just do.

Ya itulah persahabatan

"Eh Kyungsoo. Aku masih heran kenapa kau bisa memaafkan Kai semudah itu?" Tanya Suho. Keadaan langsung berubah serius. Semuanya mengangguk- angguk lalu menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"Ya, Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung melempar sepatuku ke Kai saat itu juga" ucap Tao

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menggeleng _'HANYA MENGANGGUKAN KEPALA. TIDAK ADA SALAHNYA KAN. JIKA AKU BERKATA TIDAK, AKU TAKUT DIA MARAH' _eja Kyungsoo. Teman temannya mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja berat memaafkan orang yang sudah sangat kejam kepadamu.

Menganggukkan kepala tak sesulit memaafkan bukan?

Jujur saja. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin semuanya berlalu seperti biasa. Biarlah Tuhan yang membalas. Ia berpendapat bahwa ia tidak berhak menghukum dan ia harus memaafkan Kai. Karena orang tuanya selalu mengajarinya seperti itu. Tapi itu berat baginya. Memaafkan seorang Kim Jongin dari hati yang paling dalam itu susah. Walaupun sebenarnya belum, setidaknya Kai mengira Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Setidaknya Kai tidak akan mengusiknya lagi. Itu jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kai berbeda.

Dengan status telah dimaafkan oleh Kyungsoo, menurut Kai, jalan untuk memasuki hati namja mungil itu terbuka. Ia akan mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Maksud Kai meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo bukanlah untuk mengakhiri urusannya dengan namja mungil itu (seperti yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sebelumnya) tapi maksud Kai hanyalah membuka lembaran baru dengan Kyungsoo. Jika kehidupan adalah buku, anggap saja Kai akan mengajak Kyungsoo membuka bab baru. Dan ia akan memperbaiki bab tersebut. Bukan merusaknya seperti bab sebelumnya.

Mengerti?

"Permisi?"

"Ne?" reflek Luhan setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka

"Ini ada minuman untuk Kyungsoo" ucap namja itu sambil menyodorkan segelas milkshake strawberry

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat milkshake strawberry yang disodorkan namja itu

"Dari, Kai." ucapnya sambil melihat contekan di tangannya "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Kuberikan kau segelas milkshake strawberry karena kudengar kau sangat menyukainya. Minum saja aku tidak memasukkan racun kedalamnya" ucap namja itu (lebih tepatnya baca karena ia mengucapkannya sambil melihat secarik kertas di tangannya) lalu tersenyum dan pergi berlalu.

Kyungsoo menatap milkshake itu lalu melihat ke teman- temannya dan mengendikkan bahunya mencoba meminta pendapat teman- temannya

"Minum saja" ucap Tao walau agak sedikit tidak yakin

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyingkirkan gelas itu dari hadapannya

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Suho

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi

_'UNTUK KALIAN SAJA. TERSERAH'_ ejanya

Teman temannya pun saling menatap satu sama lain lalu Sehun mengambil milkshake itu dan meminumnya

"Milkshake ini enak kok hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Sehun disela sela acara meminum milkshakenya

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng karena memang hanya itu yang ingin ia sampaikan

Tidak

Tidak

dan Tidak

.

.

"Dia tidak meminumnya. Pasti dia tidak sudi meminum minuman pemberianku" ucap namja berkulit tan yang melihat jelas adegan penolakan milkshake untuk Kyungsoo itu

"Jangan berfikiran negatif dulu. Tadi ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada teman temannya dan kau tidak tau artinya. Bisa saja dia kenyang atau sedang batuk. Kupikir kau harus mulai mempelajari bahasa isyaratnya agar kau bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengannya" jawab namja imut disebelahnya

"Hmm baiklah. Kurasa kau benar hyung" balas namja tan itu

.

"Chogioo" ucap seorang namja pada namja berpipi chubby yang sedang memainkan handphonenya dipinggir danau sekolah

"Ah nde?" jawab namja chubby itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya

"E-eh?! Xiumin sunbae? Maaf mengganggumu a-a-aku tidak bermaksud" ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Eoh? Kenapa kau sangat formal seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak punya masalah denganku" ucap namja berpipi chubby itu

"B-benarkah sunbae?" tanya namja itu. Demi apapun ia terlihat sangat takut sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Xiumin di sekolahnya? Semua pasti kenal dan takut padanya

Xiumin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Eh aku hanya mencari Hwang sonsae. Sepertinya beliau lewat sini tadi. Apa Sunbae melihat?" tanya namja itu. Jujur saja, menurut Xiumin, ia tampan. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya dan suaranya itu, agak sedikit err- cempreng?

Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya "Aku tidak melihat Hwang sonsae. Mungkin kau salah lihat" jawab Xiumin

"Hmm. Baiklah terimakasih sunbaenim" jawabnya sopan lalu membungkuk pada Xiumin

"Eh tunggu dulu!" cegah Xiumin saat namja itu hendak pergi

"Ne sunbaenim?" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Xiumin

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xiumin (Ia memasang senyuman yang terkesan aneh karena ia takut namja didepannya takut padanya)

"Kim Jongdae murid kelas 2-4" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jongdae!" ucap Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya dibalas lambaian tangan namja berwajah kotak itu. 'Kim Jongdae, kenapa aku baru melihatnya?' batin Xiumin

.

'Ternyata Xiumin sunbae tidak sekejam yang kubayangkan'

.

"Kai!" teriak segerombol namja dengan pakaian berantakan. Mereka teman- teman Kai, lebih pantas disebut anak buah sebenarnya. Segerombol namja itu berlali mendekati Kai lalu melirik sinis pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis disebelah Kai. Mereka tidak suka melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Senyuman itu terkesan lemah bagi mereka. Padahal senyum itu sangat manis dan menawan. Tapi memang namja- namja disitu sudah terkenal buta. Mereka tak bisa membedakan senyuman tulus dan manis dengan senyuman lemah. Mereka juga mengalami kebutaan mata hati. Tak peka terhadap penderitaan orang lain. Mereka mati rasa.

"Kalian. Ada apa" jawab Kai malas selama Baekhyun akhirnya bersembunyi dibelakang Kai sambil meremas baju Kai karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan anak buah Kai itu. Anak buah Kai masih terus menatap Baekhyun sinis walaupun Baekhyun sudah berposisi dibelakang punggung Kai saat ini. "Hey! Dia hyungku! Jangan tatap ia seperti itu!" Bentak Kai pada anak buahnya sehingga anak buahnya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari namja mungil dibelakang Kai itu. "Ada apa?" lanjut Kai

"Kami ingin menanyakan kelanjutan cara membully Kyungsoo" jawab seorang namja yang paling depan

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Hhhh. Aku mundur. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu jahat. Kusarankan kalian bubar atau mencari korban baru. Kalian tahu kan betapa mengenaskan hidup Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai. Segerombolan namja tampan itu menatap Kai heran.

"Kau kerasukan?" tanya seseorang dari mereka

"Sialan. Aku baru saja disentuh malaikat" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum aneh. Setidaknya aneh bagi teman- temannya itu

"Jangan bilang namja mungil dibelakangmu ini penyebabnya?" ucap teman Kai. Kai dapat merasakan Baekhyun meremas bajunya lebih keras. Baekhyun takut

"Bukan dia. Aku kan sudah bilang, Dia hyungku. Jangan berkata seperti itu karena kalian membuat marmut yang satu ini takut" ucap Kai. Teman- teman Kai tertawa renyah selama Baekhyun memukuli punggung Kai

"Hey marmut! Tak usah takut. Kami tidak suka makan marmut kok!" ucap teman Kai yang bersuara bass dan berpostur tinggi yang sedang mengintip namja mungil dibelakang Kai

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung adik sepupu merangkap sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja ia sangat malu karena Kai memanggilnya marmut didepan anak buahnya. Belum lagi pasti Baekhyun adalah satu satunya orang berwajah imut dan bertubuh mungil disana sekarang.

"Hyung, kurasa dia takut denganmu" ucap Kai menyadari Baekhyun yang semakin bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Suara namja itu memang berat dan agak mengerikan (menurut Baekhyun) tapi ia tampan. Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa ia salah satu dalang dibalik pembullyan besar yang sering terjadi di sekolah ini. "Hyung, jangan bersembunyi. Tenang saja, manusia yang satu ini sudah jinak. Kalau yang lainnya, mereka masih sedikit liar" goda Kai. Teman- temannya memutar bola matanya malas kecuali yang berpostur tinggi dan bertelinga lebar tersebut.

"Hey marmut blonde, aku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?" ucap namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol rupanya

Sang marmut pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh sedikit untuk melihat teman- teman Kai. Ada cukup banyak ternyata. Tapi yang tinggi ini paling isimewa (menurut Baekhyun lagi) "Hyung, katakan siapa namamu" ucap Kai saat merasakan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun masih diam "Katakanlah halo namaku Byun Baekhyun si marmut berisik" goda Kai yang menyebabkan pukulan ringan di punggungnya. Teman- teman Kai tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang takut pada mereka.

"Oh. Kau Byun baekhyun? Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganga mendengar kata- kata dari Chanyeol

"Hey telinga layar. Jangan macam macam dengannya atau kuyakin Xiumin akan membunuhmu" ucap Kai

"Kkamjong- ah ayo kita pergi" bisik Baekhyun. "Kau mau mencari cara untuk mendekati Kyungsoo kan?" bisik Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia tahu Baekhyun mengajak Kai pergi bukan untuk mencari cara mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi untuk pergi dari teman- temannya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya" ucap Kai lalu pergi bersama Baekhyun

"Hey aku ikut!" teriak Chanyeol lalu berlari mengikuti Kai dan Baekhyun

.

"Xiumin hyung!" Teriak sebuah suara lembut yang dimilki oleh seorang namja mungil yang berjalan bersama kedua namja yang lebih tinggi. Yang satu berkulit tan dan yang satunya bertelinga lebar

"Eoh? Baekhyun?" jawab Xiumin

"Kau tahu, Kai sedang patah hati!" goda Baekhyun

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Minuman yang ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo ditolak mentah- mentah! Kyungsoo justru memberikan minuman itu ke temannya yang berwajah datar" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli lalu duduk disebelah Xiumin

"Hnn untung saja aku tidak memasukkan pelet kedalam minuman itu" balas Kai dengan nada kecewa

"Hahahaa! Kau ditolak Kai?!" ucap Xiumin sambil tertawa remeh

"Tenang saja. Ini masih percobaan pertama. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Kai lantang sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Hey tunggu dulu! Apa maksud kalian? Kai? Ditolak? Kyungsoo?" cerca sebuah suara berat

'Oh tidak' batin ketiga namja lainnya. Mereka lupa kalau ada _'orang baru'_ disitu

"Atau jangan- jangan, alasan Kai mundur itu.."

'Mati kau Kim Jongin' batin Kai. Ia takut Chanyeol tak akan menerima bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan menghimbau teman temannya untuk membully Kai.

Ya, Chanyeol cukup ditakuti oleh teman- temannya layaknya Kai.

"Kau menyukai namja bisu itu?"

Kai melirik Baekhyun dan Xiumin menanyakan apa yang harus ia katakan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya. Kai tahu ia harus jujur. Tapi jujur saja, ia takut

"Sudahlah mengaku saja Kai tak usah takut" suara bass Chanyeol melembut. Kai menatap lekat mata temannya itu

"Yeol?" ucap Kai tak percaya

"Cinta itu buta. Kejarlah dia. Jangan kecewakan dia seperti saat kau mengecewakan Luhan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kai lalu pergi

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol. Ia ternyata baik tak seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan

Kai tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata mengerti dirinya itu. Walaupun sudah lama mengenal, Kai baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sisi pengertian dan lembut seperti tadi, selama mengenal Chanyeol, yang Kai tahu adalah Chanyeol itu berisik dan tak bisa diam. Maklum saja, mereka bertemu hanya untuk memikirkan rencana membully Kyungsoo. Tentu saja waktu yang mereka punya untuk saling mengenal sangatlah minim.

"Lihat Kim Jongin? Semua orang mendukungmu. Kau harus bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi pesanku, jangan halalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Kau harus menarik perhatiannya dengan cara lembut. Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu. Aku yakin kau tak lebih bodoh dari keledai" ucap Baekhyun. Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Keledai saja tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama, kau juga bukan?" lanjutnya membuat Kai terdiam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menyamakannya dengan binatang seidiot keledai

Kai mengangguk mantap. "Dan aku akan berjuang sendiri dulu sebelum akhirnya meminta bantuanmu hyung" ucap Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum puas menyadari Kai benar- benar serius dengan Kyungsoo kali ini. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" ucap Kai pada kedua hyungnya lalu pergi mendahului kedua namja mungil disitu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Kai yang baru. Ia yakin Kyungsoo memanglah malaikat yang sengaja diberikan pada Kai untuk merubah namja nakal itu.

"Kau tahu, dia belum pernah seserius ini sebelumnya" ucap Xiumin

"Eoh?"

"Ne, dulu saat ia menyukai Luhan ia memang terlihat serius. Tapi belum sampai berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang. Saat Luhan menolaknya dengan alasan Luhan menyukai Kyungsoo, Kai geram dan membully Kyungsoo sampai beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya awalnya aku ada di pihak Kyungsoo karena jujur saja aku menyukai Suho tapi semakin lama aku didekat mereka, aku menyadari bahwa Suho menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan semenjak itu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kai" ucap Xiumin lalu menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun tercekat

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kau tetap-"

"Aku akan mengecewakan Kai jika aku masih membully Kyungsoo. Aku mundur, tenang saja" ucap Xiumin lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kekelas" ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya pergi

.

Pelajaran berlangsung tenang. Kali ini Kai tidak tidur, ia sibuk memperhatikan dan tak jarang melirik Sehun yang juga memperhatikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia takut kesan awal saat mereka bertemu sangat buruk dan Sehun adalah teman Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja teman- teman Kyungsoo belum memaafkannya sepenuhnya.

"Oh iya, kau yang memberikan Milkshake tadi pagi kan?" ucap Sehun tiba- tiba. Ia sebenarnya risih karena Kai yang terus meliriknya

"E-eh? Iya" balas Kai setengah kaget

"Aku yang meminumnya loh bukan Kyungsoo"

'Aku Tahu' - "Eh? Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Milkshake strawberry. Darimana kau tahu Kyungsoo suka strawberry?"

DEG

"Ah aku tak tahu, aku sengaja memesankan milkshake strawberry" elak Kai. Tak mungkin ia mengaku bahwa ia dan Baekhyun menanyakan ibu kantin minuman apa yang sering Kyungsoo beli.

"Sengaja?"

"Hm"

"Kau tahu kan, strawberry itu _pink dan berbentuk seperti hati_?"

"..."

"Kau tahu kan strawberry itu _mungil dan manis?_"

"..."

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan?"

'YA! Kau tepat Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!' - "Tidak juga"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikan berita ini. Kemarin saat kau melakukan ehm 'itu' pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera mengirimiku pesan. Ia memintaku menjemputnya"

Kai mulai geram. Sehun tersenyum licik

"Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia terus menangis dan aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan memeluknya sebentar. Hanya memberikan kehangatan tak lebih. Ia tertidur dipelukanku setelahnya"

Sungguh, Kai ingin meninju Sehun saat ini

"Aku sangat kasihan padanya. Kau tahu, ia bilang, ia menyukaiku"

'Mati kau Oh Sehun'

"Kita berpacaran. Kau tahu sekarang alasan kenapa aku yang meminum milkshake darimu itu?"

Tangan Kai mengepal hebat. Wajahnya memerah

"Hahaha. Benarkan kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Jujur saja"

Kai benar benar terpancing selama Sehun menyeringai

"Tenang saja, aku berbohong tentang itu semua. Aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo hyung sama sekali"

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas Kai bernafas lega setelahnya

"Jadi, belum mau jujur juga tuan Kim?" goda Sehun

"Baiklah. Kau menang Oh Sehun. Aku menyukainya. Ah tidak, aku mencintainya"

Sehun tersenyum puas. "Dan, kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo?" ucap Sehun menyeringai

"Kenapa tidak? Walaupun sulit, Aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Lagipula dia sudah memaafkanku"

"Kata siapa? Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Termaafkan hanyalah status bagimu sekarang"

"Tahu apa kau, kau baru saja mengenal Kyungsoo"

"Ia bilang sendiri tadi di kantin. Menurutmu, untuk apa Kyungsoo meyerahkan milkshake darimu untukku jika ia sudah memaafkanmu?"

Kai terdiam. Benar yang Sehun katakan

"Kyungsoo baik, tapi ia bukan malaikat" bisik Sehun

Ya Sehun benar. Sebaik apapun Kyungsoo, ia tetap manusia

"Jika kau jadi Kyungsoo, memaafkan tak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan kan?"

Tepat sekali. Kata- kata Sehun jatuh tepat sasaran

"Aku tak akan menyerah" balas Kai

"Baiklah. Istirahat siang ini, Kyungsoo akan pergi ke danau pinggir sekolah" ucap Sehun sedikit menggantung. Kai mengerutkan dahinya "sendirian" lanjut Sehun

Kai membulatkan matanya lalu menoleh ke Sehun yang sedang menulis. "Apa maksudmu" ucap Kai tak mengerti. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya sambil terus menulis. "Kau membantuku?" selidik Kai dan lagi- lagi Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Ayolah Sehun jangan buat aku penasaran. Atau jangan- jangan kau mengerjaiku?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun menghelakan nafasnya. "Kulihat kau sangat bersungguh- sungguh. Jadi apa salahnya" balas Sehun pelan. Hampir berbisik namun masih terjangkau pendengaran Kai

"KAU SERIUS SEHUN? KAU AKAN MEMBANTUKU?!" pekik Kai kegirangan. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa mereka ada di dalam kelas sekarang. Seluruh warga kelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke kedua namja tampan itu

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Jung sonsaenim sambil melihat dari belakang kacamatanya itu

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya santai selama Kai mencari alasan

"Ah tidak saem, aku meminta tolong Sehun untuk membantuku belajar dan Sehun mengiyakan" ucap Kai

"Kau belajar? Benarkah itu Sehun?" tanya Jung songsaenim pada namja pokerface disebelah Kai yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Jung sonsae juga hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mengajar

.

Skip

.

Break Time

.

"Kyung, kau benar- benar mau sendirian?" tanya Tao yang baru saja mendudukan Kyungsoo di pinggir danau setelah memapahnya dari kelas. Permainan gila Kai benar benar melumpuhkan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu tidak bisa berjalan tanpa tangan Tao yang mengait perut ratanya dan membantunya berjalan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis

"Apa kauu bisa kembali ke kelas nanti?" tanya Suho khawatir. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Suho langsung mengerti. Kyungsoo akan menghubunginya nanti

"Baiklah Kyung, kami pergi dulu ne" ucap Luhan yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin membelai wajahnya lembut dan menyapu surainya hinga surai coklat itu menari- nari diatas kepalanya. Namja mungil itu meluruskan kakinya dan menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya di belakangnya. Ia menghirup aroma khas danau dan suara gemercik air yang disebabkan angin menari diatas danau itu. Suara tawa dari siswa lain ikut melengkapi kenikmatan Kyungsoo kali ini. Ia memperhatikan daun- daun pohon maple yang mulai menguning dan siap untuk terpisah dari pohon kokoh itu.

'Sudah mau musim gugur' batin Kyungsoo lalu namja itu tersenyum lagi walau kadang rasa perih di holenya timbul. Kyungsoo selalu suka musim gugur. Luruhnya daun- daun yang menutupi jalan, suara garpu rumput yang menggiring helaian daun agar tidak menutupi jalan, bau khas dedaunan kering yang lembut dan hangatnya suasana. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai musim gugur.

"Sedang memandangi danau eoh?" ucap sebuah suara dibelakang memutar kepalanya melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Itu Kai. Kyungsoo kaget lalu mencoba berdiri untuk kabur, namun ia gagal. Holenya terlalu perih walau hanya untuk berdiri sendiri. "Hey tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi" ucap Kai yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo takut padanya. Kyungsoo pun terdiam dan membiarkan Kai duduk disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo fokus kedanau saat ini. Ia tidak berani menatap Kai sedikitpun. Ia takut. Kejadian diman Kai menyentuhnya secara paksa masih terekam jelas diingatannya. Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin pada wajahnya. Wajah manis nan putih itu melahirkan senyuman disaat sang pemilik wajah merasakan sebuah ketenangan yang menyapa hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, masa depannya hancur berkeping keping.

Dan sang penghancur sedang duduk disebelahnya sekarang.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi antara kedua insan itu.

Yang mungil sedang menikmati ketenangan dan yang satunya menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. Menikmati keindahan lekuk wajah dari namja mungil yang sedang tinggal dihatinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal" ucap namja tan itu memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya dan menatap Kai. "Aku tahu, penyesalan dan maafku tak akan mengembalikan masa depan dan kesucianmu. Tapi setidaknya kau tahu bahwa aku menyesal" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia hanya tak percaya bahwa namja disebelahnya saat ini adalah Kai yang dulu selalu membullynya. "Kau pasti meragukanku kan?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. "Aku tahu bahwa kau belum memaafkanku. Aku yakin itu. Kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu agar kau mengira aku telah kau maafkan bukan?" ucap Kai dengan senyuman mirisnya. "Aku tahu itu susah. Bahkan jika aku menjadi kau, pasti aku sudah melaporkan seorang Kim Jongin ke polisi" ucap Kai. Ia memang serasa berbicara sendiri karena Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawabnya. Namun ia tahu Kyungsoo mendengarkannya.

PUK

Kai merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo disana memegang iPhonenya

_'sayangnya kau bukan aku'_ itulah tulisan yang dapat Kai baca dari layar iPhone Kyungsoo

"Ya, untung saja kau berhati malaikat. Kalau tidak, aku yakin sekarang aku sudah berada di meja hijau" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai tahu senyuman itu dipaksakan. "Tak bisakah kau benar- benar memaafkanku dan menjadikanku temanmu seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Kai. Dari kalimatnya tergambar ribuan rasa memohon. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lekat. Kyungsoo mencari sebuah kebenaran lewat tatapan Kai. Tatapannya benar- benar tulus. Setidaknya Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu. Kyungsoo segera kembali menulis di layar sentuh benda balok yang canggih itu.

_'akan kucoba beri aku waktu'_ balas Kyungsoo melalui layar iPhonenya. Kai tersenyum. Ia menyimpan harapan lewat senyuman tulusnya itu. Dan, Kyungsoo adalah orang ketiga yang pernah mendapat senyuman setulus itu setelah Xiumin dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut membalas senyuman Kai yang terlihat sangat tulus itu. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat lebih murni, tanpa paksaan dan tanpa tekanan. Mungkin Kyungsoo mulai tersentuh melihat ketulusan Kai. Ingatlah bahwa Kyungsoo adalah namja berhati malaikat.

"Oh iya hyung, kau belum makan kan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menikmati indahnya danau. Kai segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari masuk kedalam sekolah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran

'Apa maksud anak itu? Setelah meminta maaf lalu meninggalkanku tanpa permisi? Dasar anak aneh' batin Kyungsoo lalu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap daun- daun berwarna kuning kemerahan diatasnya. Memerangi berkas sinar matahari yang menusuk retina matanya melalui celah- celah dedaunan yang membuat mata Kyungsoo menyipit. 'Kau pasti sangat senang menjadi matahari' batin Kyungsoo. 'Kau sangat dibutuhkan dan diperhatikan' tambahnya. 'Berada di tempat yang tinggi, dilihat semua orang, dibutuhkan semua orang. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang menyembahmu' batinnya lagi. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit idiot karena mencoba berbatin bersama matahari. Tapi memang hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengusir rasa sepi.

PUK

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu benda empuk memukul pelan kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan disana sudah terdapat seorang namja berkulit tan dengan dua hot dog ditangannya.

"Kau bilang kau belum makan kan?" ucapnya sambil memberikan satu buah hotdog pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya lalu memakan hotdog itu dengan tenang sambil menatap siswa lain yang bermain dipinggir danau. "Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa kau cantik?" bisik Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar Kai berbisik. Namja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba bertanya pada Kai. Kai menggeleng lemah lalu memakan hotdog di tangannya.

'Benar- benar aneh' pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan memakan hotdog di tangannya. Mereka berdua makan didalam keheningan hanya suara siswa lain yang menemani mereka. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai menghabiskan hotdognya, ia menggulung bungkusnya lalu mencoba merangkak untuk meraih tempat sampah didekatnya untuk membuang bungkus hotdog itu. Melihat Kyungsoo kesusahan, Kai berdiri lalu mengambil sampah Kyungsoo dan membuangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum bermaksud berterima kasih. Kai ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan iPhonenya berniat mengirim pesan pada Tao.

SRET

Tangan kekar Kai menahannya. "Aku ada disini dan bisa membantumu. Jadi, tak usah menghubungi dia" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum tulus. Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh keraguan. Kai mempertahankan senyumannya. "Tak usah ragu" ucap Kai lalu memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya. Kai sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia dapat menghirup aroma bayi dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, aroma yang serupa telah ia hirup kemarin, namun aroma itu tetap membuatnya melayang. Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sangat perlahan. "Sakit?" bisiknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah lalu mulai mencoba berjalan dituntun oleh Kai disebelahnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan tangan Kai yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Hal itu mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh penjuru sekolah yang melihatnya. Mereka terlihat berbisik- bisik melihat Kai yang memapah Kyungsoo. Selain teman terdekat Kyungsoo dan Kai, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kai adalah penyebab Kyungsoo berjalan seperti ini.

.

"Kau liat, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, apa pernah Kai melakukan hal seperti ini?" ucap seorang namja berpipi chubby yang sedang menyomot kentang goreng pada kedua orang disebelahnya. Kedua namja disebelahnya menggeleng kompak.

"Cinta itu gila" ucap yang paling tinggi sambil menyomot keripik kentang (milik Baekhyun)

"Kau lebih gila telinga layar" balas namja yang merasa keripik kentangnya dimaling itu

"Kan kubilang cinta itu gila. Dan aku sedang mencintaimu. Wajar saja jika aku gila" ucap sang telinga layar

BLUSHHH

Pipi namja imut itu terbakar

"Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dirimu marmut kecilku" goda Chanyeol sambil tangannya terus mengambil keripik kentang Baekhyun satu persatu

"Aku tak menyangka kau mendapat kekasih secepat ini Baekki. Baru dua hari kau bersekolah disini padahal" ucap Xiumin ikut menggoda Baekhyun.

"Mwo?!" Teriak Baekhyun "Aku bukan kekasih dari telinga layar ini!" ucapnya masih dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah hm?" godanya lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun yang membuat pipi itu semakin memanas

Xiumin yang merasa diabaikan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian sekolah yang terjangkau pengelihatannya. Pengelihatannya tertuju pada segerombolan namja didepan kelasnya. Mereka segerombol preman yang bukan berasal dari geng Xiumin. Kalau mereka melihat Xiumin tentu mereka akan kabur. Karena Xiumin, Kai dan gengnya memang terkenal paling kejam disekolah. Xiumin menyipitkan matanya melihat apa yang gerombolan itu lakukan. Dan, ia menangkap seorang namja berwajah kotak yang bermimik ketakutan.

Xiumin memutar ingatannya 'Kim- Kim- Kim Jong- Kim Jongdae!' pikirnya mengingat ingat nama namja itu. Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya menandakan ia sudah ingat lalu Xiumn berjalan kearah gerombolan itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berebut keripik kentang.

PUK

Sebuah bungkus kentang goreng mendarat mulus diatas kepala namja yang sedang memegang kerah Jongdae. Bubuk- bubuk sisa kentang goreng itu mengotori kepala dan bajunya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani-"

"Apa?" tanya Xiumin santai saat orang itu menatapnya

"Eeh? Xiumin sunbae" ucap namja itu gugup sambil masih mencengkram kerah Jongdae

"Lepaskan anak buahku" ucap Xiumin datar

"Anak buah sunbae?" ucap namja itu tak percaya. Namja lain disekitarnya juga menatap Jongdae tak percaya.

"Ya. Kenapa?" balasnya

Jongdae menyeringai lalu melepaskan cengkraman erat di kerahnya.

BUGH

Jongdae memukul namja didepannya tepat diperutnya. Namja itu terjungkal dan teman- temannya segera membantunya dan beberapa orang membungkukkan badan ke Xiumin dan Jongdae bermaksud meminta maaf. Xiumin tarpaku melihat aksi Jongdae barusan

"Kkau?"

"Aku tak selemah yang kau bayangkan sunbaenim. Aku ini namja" ucap Jongdae sambil membetulkan kerahnya yang kusut lalu berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang masih terdiam. "Aku juga pernah terlibat dalam geng sepertimu. Bahkan gengku, pernah membunuh orang" bisiknya saat berjalan melewati Xiumin. Xiumin terdiam dengan mulut menganga mendengar kata- kata Jongdae. Memang bisa jadi apa yang Jongdae bisikkan itu benar. Jongdae memukul namja tadi dengan sangat santai namun namja itu bisa sampai terjatuh. Padahal kalau dilihat, namja itu memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar 2 kali lipat dibanding Jongdae.

"Jongdae" gumam Xiumin sambil tersenyum aneh

.

.

"Bailah hyung. Aku tinggal dulu ne" ucap Kai setelah mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursinya. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berlama- lama bersama Kyungsoo namun tatapan teman- teman sekelas Kyungsoo mengintimidasinya sehingga ia segera keluar dari kelas itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kai dari kelasnya

"Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo menoleh meliat namja bermata panda yang sedang terengah

_'ADA APA'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke danau. Tapi kau tak ada disana. Aku panik dan kata orang- orang kau sedang bersama Kai! Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku?" ucap Tao. Nada bicaranya bercampur antara marah, khawatir dan lelah. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menghargai kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo lalu menyuruh Tao duduk dikursinya lalu memberikan botol minumnya pada Tao. Kyungsoo tau Tao haus, dapat terlihat dari cara minumnya yang tergesa.

_'AKU TIDAK APA- APA. KAI MEMBANTUKU BERJALAN SAMPAI KELAS'_ eja Kyungsoo. Mata Tao membulat. Untung saja air minum di mulutnya tidak tersembur.

"Benarkah?!" ucap Tao tak percaya

Kyungsoo mengangguk namun terkesan ragu.

"Dia aneh Kyung. Kau harus berhati- hati. Kurasa ia menginginkan sesuatu darimu" balas Tao

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak mencerna kata- kata Tao lalu mengangguk.

'Benar juga kata Tao. Ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu' pikirnya tajam

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Huaa pendek yaa?TT^TT**

**Aku mau UTS jadi waktu nulis ffnya dibatesin sama belajar**

**Mian kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan u,u**

**Mohon doanya nee'-')9**

**btw Thanks buat yang udah review. Ngedukung sama berguna banget loh ox**


	7. Chapter 7

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_Kyungsoo mengangguk namun terkesan ragu._

_"Dia aneh Kyung. Kau harus berhati- hati. Kurasa ia menginginkan sesuatu darimu" balas Tao_

_Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak mencerna kata- kata Tao lalu mengangguk._

_'Benar juga kata Tao. Ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu' pikirnya tajam_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kai's Class

.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak menolak saat aku menuntunnya kekelas" pamer Kai pada Sehun disebelahnya

"Sehausnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Bukannya pamer Kim Jongin" balas Sehun malas sambil memutar bola matanya

Kai terkekeh. "Terimakasih Oh Sehun yang baik" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya lagi. "Oh iya, kau bisa bahasa isyarat tangan Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Kai

"Tidak" jawab Sehun sesingkat mungkin

"Tapi tadi pagi saat Kyungsoo mengeja sesuatu karena menolak milkshake dariku, kau terlihat mengerti bahasanya" balas Kai. Ia yakin Sehun mengerti bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo

"Dasar penguntit" balas Sehun datar

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Aku serius" rayu Kai

"Aku juga serius" Sehun masih teguh pada pendiriannya

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" erang Kai frustasi

"Ne, Oh Sehun imnida" ucapnya santai membuat Kai frustasi

"Sehunn, bantu aku tolongg" rayu Kai dengan puppy eyesnya

'Ya Tuhan, Sehun ingin muntah' batinnya. "Hhhh" Sehun menghela nafasnya berat seolah- olah telah mengambil keputusan yang membuat Kai berharap. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya. Mata Kai berbinar

"Apa kau bisa bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai semangat

"Kalau bisa bagaimana, dan kalau tidak bisa bagaimana" ujarnya

Sungguh, saat ini Kai ingin melempar sepatunya ke Sehun. 'Sabar Kai sabar' batinnya. "Kalau bisa apakah kau mau mengajarkanku dan kalau tidak bisa apakah kau mau mengajarkanku karena aku yakin kau pasti bisa" ucap Kai

"Kalau aku mau bagaimana dan kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Serupa dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya

Lagi- lagi Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan karena ia tak mungkin menyakiti Sehun saat ini

"Kalau mau tolong ajarkan aku dan kalau tak mau aku akan memohon hingga kau mau" balas Kai sabar

"Kalau aku mau menerima permohonanmu bagaimana dan kalau aku tak menerima permohonanmu bagaimana?" tanya Sehun serupa lagi

"Ya Oh Sehun aku serius!" teriak Kai lagi. Kai bisa gila jika seperti ini terus

"Kau kira aku main main?" Sehun benar- benar menguji kesabaran seorang Kim Jongin

"Sehunaa maukah kau membantu Kim Jongin yang malang ini?" rayu Kai. Ia kehabisan akal sekarang. Ia putus asa dan cara merayu 'manja' itu adalah ide terakhir dipikiran Kai

"Kau menjijikkan" balas Sehun dengan memasang wajah jijik

Kai terdiam lalu menatap kedepan. Ia sudah kehabisan kata- kata sekarang. Ia memandang kosong kedepan seolah- olah Sehun tadi telah menghipnotis Kai dan mengambil jiwanya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Lagi- lagi ia berhasil mengerjai manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta disebelahnya ini.

"Golden Cafe pukul empat. Terlambat satu menit kutinggal" ucap Sehun tiba- tiba. Kai segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

"Kkau serius?" tanya Kai tak percaya. Sehun tak berniat menjawab karena guru mereka telah memasuki kelas dan mulai menyampaikan ilmu- ilmu yang disebut kimia itu.

Di dalam hati, Kai sedang melompat- lompat kegirangan karena denga Sehun mau membantunya, tandanya hati salah seorang teman Kyungsoo telah terbuka. Sebuah kemajuan pesat bagi Kim Jongin

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Sehun, aku dan yang lainnya ingin pergi ke Incheon. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Suho.

"Iya. Kami ingin bertemu dengan saudara sepupu Luhan dari China" lanjut Tao. Luhan mengangguk

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin ikut. Tapi aku ada janji dengan orang lain pukul empat. Jika acaranya tak lama aku akan ikut" ucap Sehun kecewa

"Hmm sepertinya pukul empat belum selesai. Yasudah tak apa- apa. Sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Luhan lalu mengajak teman- temannya pergi

'Ugh kenapa aku harus mengajak Kai belajar hari ini sih' rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Mau diletakkan dimana wajah dan harga dirinya jika ia seenaknya membatalkan janji dengan Kai. Kai pasti menganggapnya tidak bertanggung jawab dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

Golden Cafe

.

"Pukul empat tepat!" bisik Sehun saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam Cafe. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru cafe. Pandangannya menangkap seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya dan berkutat dengan gadget di tangannya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah namja itu lalu duduk dikursi didepannya. Namja berkulit tan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan sebelah headsetnya

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat jam yang melingkar indah ditangannya

"Setengah jam yang lalu" balas namja itu.

"Wow. Kau semangat sekali sepertinya" balas Sehun

"Hmm ya begitulah. Kau mau pesan apa? Aku juga belum pesan" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil waitress

Waitress itu datang.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya

"Aku caramel macchiato dan double tiramisu saja" ucap Sehun

"Hmm berikan aku hot chocolate dan chocolate cheesecake" tambah Kai

Waitress itu mengangguk "Jadi satu caramel macchiato, satu double tiramisu, satu hot chocolate dan chocolate cheesecake" waitress itu mengulangi pesanan kedua namja tampan dihadapannya

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk. "Dan tolong bill pembayarannya dipisah" tambah Sehun

"EEhh tak usah. Disatukan saja" ucap Kai pada waitress itu. "Biar aku yang bayar" bisiknya pada Sehun setelah waitress itu pergi.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sstt sudah ayo ajarkan aku" ujar Kai

"Kyungsoo mengeja sebuah kalimat mulai dari huruf per huruf. Dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat. Kau harus berkonsenterasi dan hafal semua gerakan tangannya diluar kepala. Karena jika kau tidak hafal, maka kau akan berpikir terlebih dahulu dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah menyelesaikan ejaannya" ucap Sehun

"Kalau itu aku sudah ta-"

"Jangan berbicara jika aku tak menyuruhmu!" potong Sehun tegas. Kai langsung terdiam dan mengangguk kecil

"Aku berhasil menguasai bahasanya dalam waktu semalaman. Dan aku ingin kau menguasainya hari ini. Jadi kau harus serius kalau tidak aku akan langsung pergi" lanjutnya. Kai kembali mengangguk namun anggukannya lebih mantap

Sehun pun memulai acara mengajari Kai. Memberitahu setiap huruf dengan tangannya. Kai menirukan dan menghafal dengan serius. Terkadang mereka menyesap minuman mereka dan mengunyah cake yang mereka beli.

Kai terlihat sangat serius menghafal dan menirukan gaya ejaan tangan Kyungsoo dari hurf ke huruf lain.

Sehun terlihat takjub dengan kemauan Kai yang begitu besar

.

Other Side

.

"Yixing!" teriak Luhan pada seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu

"Heyy! Wah kau membawa teman- temanmu Lu. Aigoo mereka semua tampan dan manis" ucap namja itu dengan senyuman. Sebuah dimple terlahir wajah cantiknya

"Kan aku sudah berjanji akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabat- sahabatku Xing. Kenalkan, ini Tao, Kyungsoo dan Suho. Suho Kyungsoo, Tao, ini Yixing sepupuku" ucap Luhan

"Suho?" tanya Yixing nama itu terdengar aneh

"Eoh? Nama asliku Joonmyeon tapi karena aku tampan dan baik seperti ehm guardian angel, maka orang- orang memanggilku Suho" ucap Suho dengan pedenya

"Issh tak usah didengarkan, dia memang selalu begitu Xing" ucap Luhan

"Seperti kau tidak saja" balas Yixing sambil tertawa kecil

"Mereka berdua selalu begitu! Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo, mereka pasti akan seperti anjing dan kucing" lapor Tao

"DIAM KAU ZITAO!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Tao menutup telinganya selama Yixing dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Yixing melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dengan tatapan bingung

'Kenapa dia tak mengeluarkan suaranya' batinnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Yixing lalu tersenyum manis dan Yixing membalas senyumannya.

"Sudahlah sudah. Masa kalian bertengkar dihari pertamaku di Korea" ucap Yixing dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar

"Ehehe mianhaee" kekeh Tao. "Ge aku lapar" kali ini namja bermata panda itu menggoyangkan lengan Luhan

"Aku juga" balas Luhan santai

"Ayo makan" tambahnya

"Makan dimana?" tanya Luhan

"Aku tahu Cafe yang enak! Tidak jauh dari sekolah. Ayo kesana" sambung Suho. Mereka semua mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama dengan Yixing dan kopernya.

.

"Tadaa Golden Cafe! Rasa kue dan minuman disini sangat lezat! Aku sering membawa adikku kesini dan dia sangat menyukainya" ucap Suho setelah memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu besar namun teduh dan enak dipandang. Cafenya juga tak sepi. Tak terlalu ramai juga sehingga orang- orang merasa nyaman makan disana.

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari mobil Suho dan tiba- tiba langkah Tao terhenti

"EEh" ucap Tao lalu tiba- tiba berhenti

"Waeyo Tao? Kau tak menyukai suasananya?" tanya Suho karena Tao tiba- tiba berhenti

Tao menggeleng "Itu kan-" Tangannya menunjuk suatu tempat diujung cafe. Pandangan ketiga orang lainnya pun mengikuti kemana tangan Tao menunjuk

"Omona!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya

"Sehun-ah?" ucap Suho

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya

Tao masih dengan tatapan kagetnya

dan Yixing menatap saudara dan teman- teman barunya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"Ayo kita kesana" ucap Suho lalu berjalan kearah Sehun dan seseorang disana.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan untuk memastikan apakah dia benar- benar Sehun. Sehun dan namja didepannya hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tiba- tiba

"Eh hyung? Bbukankah kau ma-"

"Hai Sehunnie" potong Tao yang tiba- tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang Luhan

"Tao?" tanya Sehun

"Ada kami juga" ucap Suho yang datang bersama Kyungsoo dan seorang namja lagi. Sehun yakin dia adalah sepupu Luhan

"Kalian semua?" Sehun tergagap

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud janji dengan orang lain?" tanya Luhan to the point. Ia sepertinya tidak suka. Entah kenapa ia tak suka. Bisa jadi cemburu atau kemungkinan lain. "Dan kau, jadi ini maksudmu meminta maaf pada kami dan mendekati Kyungsoo?" Luhan beralih menunjuk namja tan didepan Sehun

Sehun dan namja itu mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti

"Jadi, kau menyukai Sehun?" lanjut Luhan sambil menatap namja itu tajam

"Ehh? Anii" elaknya. Memang itu tidak benar. Namja tan itu tidak menyukai Sehun tapi menyukai salah satu dari temannya.

"Tidak usah mengelak Kai, atau jangan- jangan kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" selidik Luhan

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu hyung" ucap Sehun

"Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut kami ke Incheon untuk bertemu dia dan sekarang kau bertanya kenapa?!" bentak Luhan. Dia sangat emosi

"Bukan begitu-"

"Diam kau Kai!" potong Luhan saat Kai mencoba membela diri. "Ayo kita cari tempat lain. Suasana cafe ini memuakkan" ucap Luhan lalu menarik tangan Tao didekatnya. Tao tertarik oleh Luhan, Suho dan Yixing mengikuti mereka. Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Di pelupuk matanya sudah dapat terlihat liquid bening yang hampir jatuh. Ia merasa dimanfaatkan. Ia kira Kai tulus ingin berteman dengannya. Bukan memanfaatkannya. Ternyata ia sama saja dengan Xiumin yang dulu memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Suho. Setidaknya itu menurut Kyungsoo

"Hyung-" Kai berdiri. Mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tertegun disana. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah setiap Kai maju selangkah. Rasanya dimanfaatkan itu sakit, sangat sakit. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Sehun hanya bela-"

Belum selesai Kai mengucapkan kata- katanya Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih. Keputusan yang Kyungsoo ambil sudah mapan.

Ia merasa dimanfaatkan.

_'AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU MEMANFAATKANKU'_ eja Kyungsoo. Ia tak peduli Kai mengerti maksudnya atau tidak. Air mata Kyungsoo sudah meleleh sekarang. Baginya rasanya dimanfaatkan beribu kali lebih sakit daripada dibully.

"Mmmaksudmu apa hyung? Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu!" ujar Kai. Ia mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksudkan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihat matanya yang berair dan pipi yang basah. Oh Tuhan, Kai merasa sesak. Pasokan oksigennya hilang melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. 'Dimanakah oksigen itu?Aku sangat membutuhkannya' batinnya

_'KAU MENGERTI?'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengangguk lembut

"Hyung kumohon percayalah. Aku dan Sehun-"

"Kyungsoo! Ayo!" Tiba- tiba Luhan datang dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena saat Luhan menariknya, rasa sakit di holenya yang baru saja berkurang itu keluar lagi. Luhan membawa Kyungsoo pergi tanpa memedulikan tatapan sendu dari Kai dibelakangnya. Kai tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh pengunjung cafe lainnya. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu hancur saat ini. Kai kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun

"Arrgghh ottokhae? Kenapa kau tak berbuat apa- apa eoh?!" rutuk Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar

"Mereka sedang emosi, percuma kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pun mereka tak akan percaya" ucapnya datar sambil menyesap caramel macchiatonya. "Kulihat kau sudah bisa mengerti bahasa Kyungsoo dengan baik" lanjutnya.

Kai mengangguk puas

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri sampai disini. Besok kita bicara dengan mereka" ucap Sehun

"Besok libur Sehun" balas Kai malas

"Besok mereka berencana berkumpul kerumah Kyungsoo. Datang saja kalau kau mau. Kita jelaskan semuanya" ucap Sehun santai

"Bagaimana kalau kita diusir?" ragu Kai

"Mereka bukan type orang seperti itu"

"Err, aku tak tahu rumah Kyungsoo"

"Payah. Kukira kau orang kaya yang pintar" jawab Sehun singkat lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar

Dan Kai sekarang terdiam memikirkan cara mendapat alamat Kyungsoo.

'Eh? Seharusnya Xiumin hyung punya alamatnya kan?' batinnya lalu berdiri. Berjalan kearah kasir. "Meja 07. Berapa totalnya?" ucap Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Meja 07 sudah dibayar oleh tuan yang berambut blonde tadi" jawab petugas kasir

"Jinjja? Oh, gomawo" balas Kai lalu keluar dari cafe itu lalu memacu motornya ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ia butuh sahabatnya saat ini

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

CKLEK

.

"Eh Kkamjong? Kenapa datang tak bilang- bilang dulu?" tanya namja yang membukakan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun

"Enggh. Perasaanku sedang kacau hyung" ucap Kai malas lalu masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun meninggalkan sang pemilik didepan pintu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kai yang sekarang telah berbaring di sofa ruang tamunya setelah menutup pintu.

"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun malas

"Buka hal bodoh. Tapi nasibku sedang buruk" balasnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Memang ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tadi aku meminta tolong Sehun mengajariku bahasa ejaan Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun mau-"

"WOAAAH PERKEMBANGAN YANG BAIK! BERARTI SEHUN MENDUKUNGMU KAI WOAA CHUKKA-"

"DIAM BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU BELUM SELESAI!"

"Eeh ne mian"

Kai menutup matanya lalu kembali bercerita. "Hmm. Dan kau tahu? Sialnya, Kyungsoo dan teman- temannya datang dan salah paham. Mereka kira aku dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih parah? Kyungsoo mengira aku memanfaatkannya untuk dekat dengan Sehun! Arrgghh ottokhaeee?!" ucapnya

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?! Dan Sehun tak mencoba menjelakan apapun?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng

"Dia bilang teman- temannya sedang emosi. Dan katanya percuma berbicara sekarang karena mereka tak akan mendengarnya" ucap Kai sedikit putus asa

"Hmm. Complicated" gumam Baekhyun namun Kai dapat mendengarnya dan mengangguk sebagai balasannya

"Karena itu Sehun mengajakku kerumah Kyungsoo besok" lanjut Kai.

"Alamatnya? Kau tahu?"

"Xiumin hyung pasti tahu. Dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Mungkin ini semua balasannya Kai" ucap Baekhyun tiba- tiba

Kai membuka matanya lalu menatap Baekhyun heran

"Kau tak sadar apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kai terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti maksud Baekhyun

"Setelah itu semua, Tuhan tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya dengan mudah Kai. Dan lebih baik kau berdoa untuk anak bernama Sehun itu karena kau dia jadi dimusuhi oleh teman- temannya" tambah Baekhyun

Kai masih terdiam. "Arrgh sudahlah. Hyung aku pinjam bajumu! Aku mau menginap" ucap Kai lalu berdiri dari sofa Baekhyun dan berjalan ke kamar sang pemilik apartement selama sang pemilik apartement menyalakan tv dan menonton.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya Sehun melakukan itu!" ucap Luhan frustasi. "Jika ia menyukai Kai kan ia bisa bilang! Kenapa ia merahasiakannya dari kita?!" lanjutnya

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu

"Sudahlah ge, kita belum tau apakah semua yang kita lihat tadi itu benar- benar sama dengan yang kita pikirkan sekarang. Bisa saja hanya salah paham kan" ucap Tao sambil memakan kimchi didepannya

"Tapi Tao-"

"Sudahlah Lulu. Walaupun aku tak tahu masalah kalian, tapi kurasa yang Tao katakan itu benar" ucap Yixing yang disetujui anggukan dari Suho, Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan

"Hmm terserah kalian" balas Luhan malas lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak hyungnya itu

_'HYUNG TIDAK MAKAN'_ eja Kyungsoo bertanya pada hyungnya. Luhan menggeleng lembut

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang Kyung" jawab Luhan selembut mungkin. Ia tak pernah kasar terhadap namja mungil bermata bulat didepannya. Dimata Luhan, namja mungil ini sangat rapuh. Walaupun sebenarnya namja mungil ini tak serapuh yang ia bayangkan, tapi Luhan terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ia tak berani menekan Kyungsoo-nya

_'NANTI KAU SAKIT HYUNG. LALU KAU TIDAK BISA IKUT BERMAIN BESOK'_ ejanya. Kyungsoo memang sangat perhatian

"Baiklah aku makan. Tapi suapi ya" goda Luhan

"Uhk uhk" Suho tersedak mendengar godaan Luhan untuk Kyungsoo

"Gwenchana hyung?" Lay yang berada disebelah Suho segera menepuk- nepuk punggung Suho pelan sambil memberikan minum. Suho mengangguk- angguk sambil meminum air yang Lay berikan

Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksi Suho. "Kalau makan pelan- pelan" ejeknya

"Sialan kau" balas Suho

"Jadi, kau mau menyuapiku Kyungsoo sayang?" goda Luhan lagi

BLUSHHH

Pipi Kyungsoo berubah kemerahan yang membuat teman- temannya disana tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Kkamjong bangun!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut yang Kai gunakan

"Enggh hyung aku ini tamu. Tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku sedikit lebih baik?" protesnya sambil mengucek matanya

"Membangunkanmu secara baik- baik tak akan membuahkan hasil Kkamjong-ah" ucapnya malas lalu keluar dari kamarnya (Jangan kaget jika mereka tidur bersama). "Aku sudah menelfon Xiumin hyung untuk menanyakan alamat Kyungsoo. Dan alamatnya sudah kumasukkan kedalam ponselmu" ia mengucapkannya dari luar kamar. "Sekarang mandi dan pergilah!" Baekhyun masuk lalu melemparkan Baju milik Kai

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Ya aku mengusirmu!" balasnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya keluar kamar

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

CKLEK

.

"Tuan muda bangunlah, ada teman- teman tuan muda dibawah" ucap Victoria lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat tak nyaman lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Tuan mudaa" ucapnya lagi. Masih tak ada respon darinya. Victoria membuka jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang memenuhi hampir satu sisi kamarnya yang luas itu.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo yang membuat tidur Kyungsoo terganggu. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah- tengah kasur king sizenya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya berlebihan yang mencoba menerobos retina matanya

'Ugh Victoria ahjumma' rutuknya setelah mengetahui jendela kamarnya benar- benar terbuka. Bahkan ac dikamarnya sudah dimatikan dan digantikan oleh angin pagi yang masuk lewat jendela besar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hafal, jika Victoria membuka seluruh jendelanya, pasti wanita itu sudah putus asa membangunkan Kyungsoo. Karena biasanya Victoria hanya membuka gorden jendela kamar Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kelambunya tetap disana agar cahaya matahari yang masuk tak terlalu terang.

Kyungsoo bergeser ke samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Menggunakan sandal kamar pororo yang sepadan dengan piyamanya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi masih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk dan berdiri didepan cermin. Ia mengerjapkan dan sesekali mengucek matanya didepan cermin. Bayangkanlah betapa imutnya Kyungsoo saat ini~~~

Saat merasa kesadarannya sudah kembali, Kyungsoo mencuci wajahnya lalu membersihkan giginya. Menatap sebentar wajah tampan -ralat- imutnya di cermin lalu tersenyum.

'Kau tak buruk Kyungsoo' batinnya lalu mencolek bayangan hidungnya di kaca lalu tertawa geli menyadari bahwa tingkahnya konyol.

(Jangan dibayangin ntar mimisan)

Namja mungil itu menyudahi kegiatan konyolnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah. Disana sudah terdapat hyungnya sedang sarapan. Oh hyungnya tidak sendiri disana ada Tao, Luhan, Suho, Yixing dan.. Sehun?

'Untuk apa dia disini?' batin Kyungsoo malas. Kyungsoo hendak kembali naik kekamarnya sebelum Victoria memanggilnya

"Tuan muda sudah bangun?" ucap Victoria sambil melihat kearah tangga. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menghadap kearah berlawanan seolah mau naik lagi keatas

"Hey pororo! Kau terlambat bangun 10 menit!" teriak Kris. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Victoria

_'AKU SARAPAN DIKAMAR'_ ejanya pada Victoria lalu naik keatas tanpa memperdulikan Kris dan teman- teman lainnya. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo bingung termasuk Victoria yang mengambil nampan dan beberapa potong roti dan susu untuk dibawa kekamar Kyungsoo

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Tao

Kris mengendikkan bahunya "Tadi malam ia masih normal. Mungkin mimpi buruk" ucapnya santai

"Mungkin gara- gara aku. Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang membawa makanannya keatas" ucap Sehun merasa bersalah. Sehun sudah meminta maaf pada Luhan, Tao dan Suho dan menjelaskan semuanya. Untung saja mereka percaya.

"Baiklah. Kembalikan moodnya hun" balas Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu membawa nampan dab sarapannya naik kelantai dua. Tiba- tiba ia berhenti. "Ahjumma, tolong temani aku, aku tak tahu letak kamar Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh

"Kamar Kyungsoo ada di sudut kanan yang didepannya terdapat gantungan boneka pororo" teriak Kris karena Victoria sedang sibuk mengurusi makanan hewan peliharaan mereka. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu naik ke lantai dua

.

.

TING TONG

.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan teman- teman Kyungsoo di meja makan

"Menurut informasi dari pos, dia teman dari Tuan Muda Kyungsoo" jawab seorang maid yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Kris

"Bukakan pintunya suruh dia masuk" ucap Kris tegas.

"Teman Kyungsoo? Siapa?" ucap Suho. Yang lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil menunggu sesosok teman Kyungsoo itu

Seorang maid yang tadi memberi tahu Kris tentang teman Kyungsoo datang bersama seorang namja berkulit tan

"Permisi tuan muda" ucapnya setelah mengantar namja berkulit tan itu lalu kembali kebelakang

"Kai?" tanya Tao

"Kau?! Untuk apa kau kesini?!" ucap Kris. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sudah tau bahwa namja berkulit tan ini adalah perusak masa depan adiknya. Dia adalah namja yang membuat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan semalaman. Dia yang membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berjalan dalam waktu sehari penuh. Dia yang memnbuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakit baik dibagian fisiknya maupun mentalnya.

"Err hyung, aku-aku ingin minta maaf" ucapnya gugup

"MINTA MAAF KAUBILANG?!" bentak Kris. Kai mundur satu langkah. "SETELAH KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA DENGAN MUDAH KAU MINTA MAAF?!" lanjutnya dengan emosi yang membara

"H-hyung-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG MANUSIA BANGSAT!" teriak Kris. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Tangannya mengepal hebat hingga jari- jarinya memutih. Teman- teman Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya ngeri

"Tuan Muda, tahan emosi tuan-" seorang maid mencoba menenangkan Kris

"PERGI KALIAN! KALIAN LUPA MALAM DIMANA KYUNGSOO PULANG DENGAN BERANTAKAN? KALIAN LUPA SAAT KYUNGSOO PULANG DENGAN KEADAAN HANCUR?" bentaknya lagi. "PERGI KAU DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU BENAR- BENAR MARAH!" bentaknya. Sesungguhnya Kris sudah benar- benar marah sekarang

"T-tapi aku-"

"PANGGIL YONGGUK! CEPAT!" ucapnya

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak sebuah suara dari lantai dua. Semua menoleh keatas tak terkecuali Kris. Disana ada Sehun yang berteriak sambil memegang nampan yang sudah kosong bersama Kyungsoo yang berlindung dibelakangnya. Hanya kepala Kyungsoo yang mengintip yang terlihat selain badan Sehun yang menutupi Kyungsoo

Kepalan di tangan Kris melemah melihat adiknya yang takut padanya. Ia memang belum pernah marah besar didepan adiknya dan ia tak menyangka reaksi Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo benar- benar takut padanya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menuruni tangga perlahan. Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun karena suara teriakan Kris yang kasar itu membuatnya takut. Ia takut hyungnya tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang sedang membara itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung" desis Kai. Ia memberanikan diri berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Kai segera pergi ke dapur beralasan meletakkan nampan yang sudah kosong

"Kyungsoo sayang kemari" ucap Kris melihat Kai yang makin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya menatap Kai horror

"Hyung. Maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud memanfaatkanmu" lirihnya. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Aku bersama dengannya untuk belajar bahasa isyaratmu. Sungguh" lanjutnya.

_'KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU'_ eja Kyungsoo

Kai menggeleng lembut. "Aku tak berani hyung" ucapnya pelan. Entahlah, keadaan ini membuat teman- teman Kyungsoo termasuk hyungnya -Kris menatap Kai aneh. Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa sepertinya Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Hanya Sehun yang sudah tahu pasti bahwa Kai mmenyukai Kyungsoo.

_'JUJUR SAJA, APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi. Ia lelah terus dipermainkan. Kai mengernyit tak mengerti. _'KAU BERTINGKAH BAIK PADAKU, MEMBANTUKU BERJALAN, MENEMANIKU SAAT AKU SENDIRIAN'_ Kyungsoo memberi jeda ejaannya bermaksud membiarkan Kai menyerap maksudnya_ 'DAN KEMARIN KAU MEMINTA SEHUN MENGAJARIMU BAHASA ISYARATKU. BERITAHU MAKSUDMU KAI AKU TAK MENGERTI'_ ejanya pelan- pelan

"I-itu.. Aku" Kai tak bisa berkata- kata lagi. Tak mungkin ia mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo saat ini. Ini bukan saat yang tepat! Bisa saja Kris langsung melemparnya dengan gelas kaca yang ada di meja makan dihadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku ingin kau memaafkanku sepenuhnya. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu seperti yang lainnya" ucap Kai mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya._ 'AKU MEMAAFKANMU. KAU TEMANKU SEKARANG. SEKARANG PERGILAH'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi. Kai diam. Dia tahu dia diusir. Namun secara halus.

"Jika aku temanmu, kenapa kau mengusirku?" tanyanya

_'AKU TAK MENGUSIRMU. AKU HANYA TAK INGIN KAU ADA DISINI SEKARANG'_ ejanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menggunakan bahasa sehalus mungkin

"Tapi-"

"Kau tak dengar? Kyungsoo mau kau pergi" ucap Kris kali ini

"Kyungsoo hyung, tolong-" Kai maju satu langkah lagi

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mendorong Kai pelan.

"Kyung-"

_'KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANMU DAN SEMUDAH ITU KAU MEMINTA MAAF? AKU TAHU AKU CACAT TAPI AKU MANUSIA BUKAN BINATANG KAI!'_ eja Kyungsoo sangat cepat. Ia mengeja dengan tubuh bergetar. Bisa dipastikan setelah ini Kyungsoo pasti menangis karena pelupuk matanya sudah mulai terlihat berkaca- kaca. Ia sudah membendung liquid bening dimatanya.

.

TESS

.

DUK

.

Kai terjatuh didepan Kyungsoo. Tidak lebih tepatnya berlutut. Kai berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Ia tak kuat melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia merasa hancur.

"Mianhae hyung mianhae. Aku benar benar gila saat itu hyung mianhaee. Aku menyesal hyung" ucapnya. Kai ikut menangis. Semua disana terdiam melihat Kai yang menangis di kaki Kyungsoo. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Terutama Kris, terakhir ia bertemu Kai, Kai sedang mengerjai Kyungsoo dengan cara menceburkannya ke kolam pancuran.

Kai dapat merasakan tetesan air mata Kyungsoo membasahi rambutnya. Walaupun hanya setetes namun terasa. Mungkin memori Kyungsoo sedang berputar dimana Kai menyakitinya dulu. Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan orang- orang yang sedang terdiam disana. Ia lebih memilih untuk naik dan menenangkan diri dikamarnya dan mungkin untuk mandi? Ia adalah satu- satunya orang yang masih mengenakan piyama dirumah itu.

.

Semua diam apalagi saat Kyungsoo memilih naik meninggalkan mereka. "Baik Kai, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang" ucap Kris mencoba bijak dan mengendalikan emosinya.

Kai berdiri lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo dengan satu maid mengikutinya. Kai membungkukkan badannya pada maid itu saat ia sampai di halaman rumah Kyungsoo dan segera pergi bersama mobil _**NISSAN 370z**_ nya

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo buka pintunya" ucap Tao sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tao menggeleng pada orang- orang dibelakangnya menandakan tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar

"Baiklah, tolong ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar Kyungsoo" ucap Kris pada maidnya yang ikut mengawasi didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Maid itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar lebih tepatnya ke pos penjagaan

.

Maid itu kembali membawa sebuah kunci dan segera membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan membiarkan majikan dan teman- temannya itu masuk.

"Ternyata ia tidur" ucap Tao yang terlebih dulu masuk

"Dia sangat manis saat tertidur" ucap Lay. Sontak Luhan dan Suho menatap tajam kearah Lay. "Eeh? Aku hanya memujinya" ucap Lay setengah berbisik takut membangunkan Kyungsoo

"Hey, dia masih menggunakan piyama" ucap Tao yang menyibak sedikit selimut Kyungsoo

"Padahal sekarang sudah hampir siang dan dia belum mandi" ucap Kris

"Melihat wajah damainya aku jadi mengantuk" ucap Tao lalu menyelipkan badannya kedalam selimut Kyungsoo

"Tao!" pekik Luhan pelan karena Tao langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur

"Ssst nanti Kyungie bangun" ucap Tao lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya bersama Kyungsoo dengan selimut

Namja lainnya hanya menggeleng lalu memutuskan untuk sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing selama kedua manusia imut itu tidur.

.

.

.

"Arrgh bodoh! Aku yakin itu adalah kata- kata terkasar yang pernah Kyungsoo eja!" rutuk Kai terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah ada dirumahnya. Diatas kasurnya sedang mengatai dirinya sendiri. Rasa penyesalan akan malam 'itu' masih terus menjalar menghantui hidupnya. Kyungsoo membencinya sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bingung. Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo membenci Kai, saat Kai memperkosanya, itu tanpa didasari rasa cinta dan ia melakukannya tanpa tanggung jawab sedikitpun. "KIM JONGIN BABBO!" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"AARRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Kai melampiaskan perasaannya

"Kai kau tak apa- apa?" tiba- tiba suara Xiumin terdengar dari depan pintu

"AKU KENAPA- KENAPA!" balasnya frustasi

Ia merasa dunia tidak mengerti dirinya.

Apa salahnya memberi kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Kai berniat berubah bukan? Tapi kenapa pintu justru tertutup rapat kali ini

Bagaimana cara membukanya?

"DO KYUNGSOO KAU MEMBUATKU GILAA!" teriaknya lagi

Xiumin yang mulai mengerti arah pikiran Kai pun pergi dari depan pintu kamar adiknya itu.

Kepala Kai mengadah keatas menahan butiran butiran air mata yang sudah siap untuk meleleh. Tapi ia merasa ia tak boleh menangis. Seorang Kim Jongin tak boleh menangis

Tidak

"AARRGGHHHHHHHHH!" lagi- lagi ia berteriak. Xiumin yang khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itupun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"KAI! KAU KENAPA?" teriak Xiumin dari depan pintu

"KYUNGSOO! AARGGH!" teriaknya

Xiumin memutuskan menelpon Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menenangkan Kai saat ini

.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Yeoboseyo hyung. Ada apa menelpon?"_

"Tolonglah Baekkie, Kai terus berteriak teriak dikamarnya semenjak ia kembali dari rumah Kyungsoo tadi. Aku khawatir"

_"Jinjja? Aish anak itu. Baiklah aku akan kesana secepat yang kubisa"_

"Nee. Gomawo Baekkie"

.

Selama Xiumin menunggu Baekhyun didepan rumahnya, Kai terus berteriak dan mengerang. Kadang erangan tak jelas dan kadang ia meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Xiumin tak menyangka bahwa pengaruh namja mungil itu sangat besar. Belum pernah Kai seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah

.

"Xiumin hyung!" teriak Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pagar rumah Xiumin

"Baekhyun! untung kau segera datang! Masuklah! Kai benar- benar gila! Aku tak kuat mendengarnya!" ucap Xiumin menutup kedua telinganya. Baekhyun paham lalu menuju kekamar Kai

Kamar Kai terkunci

Sialan

DOK DOK DOK

"Aigoo Kim Jongin! Buka Pintunya!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul- mukul pintu kamar Kai. "BUKA ATAU KUDOBRAK!" ancam Bakhyun. Tak lama kemudian pintu berwarna putih pucat itu terbuka. Terlihat Kai dengan rambut yang sudah berantakan dan seprei kamarnya yang tak berbentuk

"Kai-"

"Hyung!" Kai segera menghambur ke pelukan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu. Dia membutuhkan kehangatan seorang sahabat saat ini. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Kai bergetar sekarang

"Menangislah Kai, menangislah" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Kai menggeleng

"Kyungsoo hyung membenciku" ucapnya tak terlalu keras untuk menutupi suaranya yang serak bergetar menahan tangis

"Wajar Kai. Semua butuh waktu. Sesuatu yang terjadi secara instan tak akan bertahan lama atau menghasilkan buah yang baik. Begitupun dengan cinta. Kau harus berkorban dan memperjuangkannyaa agar cinta tidak terjadi secara instan dan cinta itu tumbuh dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Lagi lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya, yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar dan Kai membenci kebenaran itu. "Kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan namja itu. Jangan mudah menyerah. Anggap saja kau adalah sebuah kapal yang berlayar ditengah badai dan Kyungsoo adalah tujuanmu dan kau harus menemukan cara untuk sampai ke tujuan" lanjut Baekhyun. Lagi- lagi Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari sahabatnya itu

"Terimakasih hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Kai dengan senyumannya

"Kau baru tahu aku yang terbaik eoh?" Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri

"Iya, sebelumnya kukira kau yang terburuk" balas Kai

"Ya! Maksudmu apa eoh?!" bentak Baekhyun

"Pikirkan sendiri. Kan kau bilang kau yang terbaik" Kai mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan santai keluar kamaranya

"KAU TAHU BETAPA MENYESALNYA AKU DATANG KESINI KAI?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal

.

.

_'KRIS HYUNG IKUT NE JEBAL'_ eja Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya

"Hyung ingin ikut tapi pekerjaan yang appa berikan masih banyak Kyung" tolak Kris lembut

'AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU APPA NANTI TAPI GEGE HARUS IKUT' eja Kyungsoo memaksa

"Hmm baiklah" Kris membuat keputusan final.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan teman- temannya berencana akan pergi ke lotte world. Dan Kyungsoo memaksa Kris untuk ikut kesana bersama mereka. Awalnya Kris tak mau karena alasan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh appa mereka tapi Kyungsoo tak mau tahu. Ia bersikeras membuat Kris ikut sehingga namja itu akhirnya ikut.

.

.

PIIPP PIIP

.

Handphone Kai berbunyi. Kai mengangkat handphonenya

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Kkamjong! Kau ada acara tidak?"_

"Tak ada. Kenapa telinga layar?"

_"Aku bosan! Temani aku ke lotte world ya!"_

"Ah malas Chan. Lagipula kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk tempat seperti itu"

_"Kata siapa?! Banyak permainan yang masih cocok untuk usia kita. Ayolah Kkamjong!" _

"..."

_"Kkamjong kau masih disana?_"

"Ne"

_"Jadi bagaimana?"_

"Hnn baiklah terserah kau sajalah"

_"Yess! Aku akan menjemputmu! Ajak Xiumin jika dia mau! Dan, Oh si marmut blonde juga! Lebih banyak yang ikut akan lebih seru!"_

"Yayaya terserah kaulah Chanyeol. Jangan terlalu lama menjemput atau aku akan berubah pikiran"

_"Aye aye sir!"_

"Okey Annyeong" Kai menghela nafasnya. Semoga saja bermain di lotte world bisa mengurangi bebannya saat ini

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak kita ke lotte world. Dimana Xiumin?" ucap Kai

"Xiumin hyung keluar naik sepeda tadi, katanya mau melihat tetangga baru" ucap Baekhyun sambil menonton TV "MWO?! CHANYEOL? SI TIANG LISTRIK BERTELINGA LEBAR?" teriak Baekhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa yang mengajaknya adalah Chanyeol

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Bodoh" ucap Kai santai

KRING KRING

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara bel sepeda dari depan rumah

"Xiumin hyung? Siapa dia?" ternyata itu suara bel sepeda Xiumin bersama seorang namja lagi

"Kenalkan Kai, dia Jongdae. Tetangga baru kita. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita" ucap Xiumin. Chen tersenyum membungkukkan badannya

"Hmm terserah. Oh iya, Chanyeol mengajak kita ke lotte world. Kau ikut tidak? Kalau ikut sekalian ajak temanmu. Kata Chanyeol semakin banyak yang ikut semakin asik" ucap Kai lalu langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Kau mau ikut Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin

"Kedengarannya menarik" jawabnya

"Baiklah. Kai kami ikut!" teriak Xiumin lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya

.

DIN DIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya orang yang keluar dari mobil itu

"Sudah! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Xiumin semangat lalu memasuki mobil_ **AUDI Q7** _berwarna biru milik Chanyeol

Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang depan. "Tuan putri silahkan duduk didepan" ucapnya menggoda Baekhyun

"Ishh berhenti menggodaku Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutupi pipinya yang merona dan terlihat manis bagi Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**TADAA ottokhae? **

**Aku nulis chap ini wordnya 5,3k buat permintaan maaf karena chap sebelumnya pada menyusut hehe;o;)/**

**Buat yang request Laynya keluar udah ya (tapi belom ada perannya hehe)**

**Buat Chenmin, Baekyeol udah mulai aku munculin xixixi**

**Dan buat yang minta Kai susah susah buat dapetin Kyung juga aku wujudin kkk**

**Semoga memuaskan **

**Tinggalkan jejak pweaseee^_~**


	8. Chapter 8

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Sudah! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Xiumin semangat lalu memasuki mobil __**AUDI Q7**__ berwarna biru milik Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang depan. "Tuan putri silahkan duduk didepan" ucapnya menggoda Baekhyun_

_"Ishh berhenti menggodaku Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutupi pipinya yang merona dan terlihat manis bagi Chanyeol_

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAA LOTTE WORLD! Aku terakhir kesini saat masih berumur 10 tahun sebelum pindah ke China! Aku tak menyangka Lotte World berubah tak terlalu banyak! Aigoo! Tempat ini menjadi jauh lebih luas dan menarik! Ayo bermain ayo bermain!" pekik Yixing kegirangan saat masuk kedalam taman bermain terluas di korea itu. Dan jika kita melihat segerombol namja tampan itu dan melihat agak kesudut belakang, kita dapat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah angelic sedang tersenyum manis. Menurutnya, namja cantik yang sedang memekik itu terlihat err- lucu?

Namja berwajah angelic itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melepaskan wajah Yixing yang memenuhi kepalanya. Entah kenapa disebelah Yixing ia merasa nyaman dan rasa perhatian Yixing membuat jantung nya berdegup (sedikit) lebih kencang

"Tertarik dengannya eoh? Kyungsoo bagaimana?" bisik seseorang mengagetkan namja angelic itu. Namja angelic yang bernama Suho itu menoleh kaget. Disebelahnya sudah ada namja tinggi yang diyakini memiliki umur termuda diantara mereka. Panggil saja Sehun

"Ya! Sehun! Kau mengangetkanku!" ucap Suho agak pelan tak mau mengundang perhatian teman- temannya

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung. Aku melihat kau dari tadi memperhatikan sepupu Luhan hyung itu eoh?" goda Sehun

"Eehh? Aniyaa. Dia hanya terlihat lucu karena memekik seperti itu diumurnya yang sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil" ucapnya 'Dan kau tahu? Itu terlihat sangat manis dan aku menyukainya! Aku kenapa Sehun? Kenapa?' tambahnya dalam hati

"Sstt, beberapa cinta berawal dari kata manis kau tahu?" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Suho seolah ia mengerti teriakan batin Suho. Bisikan Sehun berhasil membuat Suho terdiam seribu kata

'Bagaimana bocah itu membaca pikiranku?'

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bermain permainan yang gila dan bisa membuatku berteriak- teriak!" ucap Baekhyun

"Kurasa kita berjodoh Baek. Aku juga ingin" balas Chanyeol yang lagi- lagi menggoda namja mungil itu

"Kalau begitu jodohmu ada dua Chan, aku juga ingin" tambah Jongdae santai yang membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya selama Xiumin dan Baekhyun terkekeh geli

"Eh Kkamjong? Kau mau menaiki wahana apa?" ucap Baekhyun usai tawanya karena melihat Kai yang terdiam

Kai mengendikkan bahunya malas "Yang pasti wahana yang bisa menenangkanku" balasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia hampir lupa mood Kai yang sedang sangat berantakan saat ini.

"Eh lihat! Itu bukannya Suho sunbaenim?" ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk satu titik secara tiba- tiba sehingga keempat namja lainnya mengikuti arah tangan Jongdae

"Eh mereka semua? Untuk apa mereka ada disini?" ucap Chanyeol malas

"Ini tempat umum raksasa" balas Baekhyun. "Aku tak mengenali wajah dua dari mereka" ucap Baekhyun lagi. "Hmm tapi kenapa tak ada Kyungsoo?" lanjutnya sambil memincingkan matanya. Kai segera menoleh dan ikut melihat lebih dalam

Ini aneh. Kenapa Kyungsoo tak ada disana?

Tak mungkin Kyungsoo tak ikut. Karena Kris sang kakak angkat Kyungsoo ada disana

"Ayo kesana" ucap Kai singat namun serius sambil berjalan kearah segerombol namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Segerombol namja itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan sangat asyik. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo ada didalamnya dan ia tenggelam diantara namja lainnya karena tubuhnya yang luar biasa mungilnya?

Itu jelas saja tak mungkin.

"Annyeong" sapa Kai sesopan mungkin

"Ann- Kau?" balas Luhan. Senyumannya luntur seketika karena sapaan dari Kai. "Untuk apa kau disini? Dasar penguntit" sindir Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Jongdae datang. "Kalian juga. Apa kalian tak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati hidupnya sehari saja?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" koreksi Kai

"Ya Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi yang hidupnya selalu kau ganggu selain Kyungsoo?" balas Luhan

"Maksudku, jika aku mengganggu Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo ada disini kan?" koreksinya lagi

"Tentu saja. Kyung- Eh? Kyungsoo eodiga?" balasnya lagi

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!" ucap Kris yang melihat kebelakang dan tak melihat sosok adik mungilnya. "Kyungsoo hilang!" teriaknya

"OMO! GEGE AYO CARI KYUNGSOO!" teriak Tao panik sambil menarik tangan Kris. Semua terlihat panik saat ini. Tak terkecuali teman- teman Kai.

"Biar kami bantu mencari Kyungsoo!" ucap Baekhyun. "Kai- Kau? Kai? Kai dimana?" lanjutnya menyadari Kai tak ada di posisinya

"KAI BISA BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN ORANG LAIN SELAMA KYUNGSOO TIDAK! BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN KEEGOISAN KALIAN DAN MEMBANTU KAMI SAAT INI?!" teriak Tao frustasi. "JIKA KALIAN MAU MEMBANTUKU, SEKARANG BERPENCAR! KALIAN TAHU KEADAAN KYUNGSOO KAN? KAU PUNYA HATI KAN?" teriaknya lagi lalu menarik tangan Kris untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Kenapa harus Kris? Tanyakan pada Huang ZiTao.

Tak lama setelah peninggalan Tao dan Kris, namja lainnya juga mulai berpencar. Kekhawatiran Luhan memuncak saat mengetahui bahwa ponsel Kyungsoo berada bersama Tao

Delapan namja itu saling bertukar nomor ponsel seperti yang Baekhyun sarankan agar siapa yang menemukan Kyungsoo bisa menghubungi satu sama lain. Mereka pun mulai berpencar.

Luhan dengan Sehun

Suho dengan Yixing

Xiumin dengan Jongdae

dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun

.

.

.

'Ottokhae? Aku dimana sekarang?' batin namja itu. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Sudah banyak orang yang menanyakan apakah dia tak apa apa? Namun ia bingung harus berinteraksi mengunakan apa. Ponselnya terbawa oleh Tao dan ia tak membawa apapun seperti notebook dan pensil. Namja itu duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan toilet. Disanalah terakhir ia melihat kerumunannya. Ia benar- benar tak tahu harus apa lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutuskan mencari teman- temannya lagi. Ia sudah lelah. Ia terpisah sudah setengah jam dan belum ada tanda- tanda siapapun yang ia kenal. Ia terjebak terlalu dalam dan bingung dimana pintu keluar ataupun pos informasi.

'Kris hyung, eomma, appa..' batinnya memanggil- manggil. Ia sudah menangis sambil berjalan tanpa arah sekarang. Wahana permainan yang berjejer disekitarnya menggoda untuk dinaiki namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak tertarik sama sekali. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah jalan pulang.

.

BUKK

.

"Hyungg" Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ia juga mengenali suara lirihan dari orang yang memeluknya saat ini. "Semua panik mencarimu" lanjutnya lagi. Ia tak perduli orang- orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Orang itu merasa lega menemukan orang yang ia sayangi. Rasa khawatirnya sirna begitu saja melihat namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu dalam keadaan baik.

'Kai? Kenapa dia ada di-'

"Kau pasti bertanya- tanya kenapa aku ada disini kan?" namja itu membalik badan Kyungsoo hingga menampakan wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang basah menandakan ia habis menangis. Entah darimana namja berkulit tan itu mengetahui tempat Kyungsoo berada dan bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang ayo kita duduk dan menghubungi teman- temanmu" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan membiarkan tangan besar Kai menariknya.

.

.

.

_"Kyungsoo ada bersama Kai. Kai menemukannya dan ia baik- baik saja tak usah khawatir"_ Baekhyun mengabari Kris. Ia mendapat nomor Kris dari Luhan.

_"Benarkah? Kau tak mengada- ada kan? Berikan aku nomor ponsel Kai danbiarkan aku memastikan sendiri"_ Kris masih tak percaya

_"Keras kepala"_

_"Sudahlah cepat aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan adikku"_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim nomornya. Setelah kau menghubungi Kai, hubungi teman- temanmu agar mereka tak panik"_

_"Baik"  
_

_._

PIP

.

Sambungan diputuskan oleh Kris

"Bagaimana? Dia percaya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disebelah Baekhyun dari tadi

"Tidak. Ia meminta nomor Kai dan akan memastikannya sendiri" Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengutak- atik handphonenya berniat mengirim nomor ponsel Kai pada Kris.

"Hah begitu ya? Aku sudah menghubungi Xiumin Lebih baik sekarang kita bermain saja" ucap Chanyeol santai lalu berjalan santai disusul Baekhyun

.

.

"Tao baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang, Kyungsoo sudah ditemukan oleh Kai dan dia baik- baik saja" ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang memesan dua buah bubble tea untuk mereka

"Jinjja? Kai?" ucap Sehun tak percaya

"Ya. Kai. Anak itu aneh juga ya. Tadi ia tiba- tiba hilang dan sekarang ia menemukan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu" Luhan mengambil bubble tea yang disodorkan oleh Sehun

"Kau mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Kai hyung?" Sehun mulai berjalan diikuti Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Perubahannya yang tanpa alasan sangat aneh menurutku" Luhan meminum bubble teanya lagi secara perlahan

"Dia punya alasan hyung. Alasan yang sangat jelas" ucap Sehun yang samar samar sampai di pendengaran Luhan. Suasana ramai di Lotte World seolah memonopoli pendengaran mereka berdua

"Hah?" Luhan mendekatkan telinganya ke Sehun

"Dia punya alasan hyung" ucap Sehun sedikit keras

"Alasan? Apa maks- Jangan bilang Kai.." Luhan mulai memahami kemana arah pembicaraan mereka

"Kai jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo" Sehun menutup matanya lalu duduk di kursi yang teronggok tak jauh dari mereka

"Mwo?" Luhan menatap Sehun kaget. Ia menggenggam gelas bubble teanya yang berisi tinggal setengah dari kapasitas aslinya itu dengan erat. Ia tak terima dan tak suka. "Kau pasti berbohong kan?" Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun menggeleng mantap

"Menurutmu apa yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo belakangan ini masih kurang untuk membuktikannya? Bahkan ia memohon padaku untuk mengajarinya bahasa isyarat tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu saat Kai membantu Kyungsoo di tepi danau, aku juga yang memberitahu Kai bahwa Kyungsoo ada disitu. Jika ia hanya main- main, ia tak akan datang kesana" jelas Sehun sambil memasukkan gelas bubble teanya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah disebelah kursi mereka berdua. Luhan terdiam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sekarang Kyungsoo bersama Kai dan Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Luhan tak suka itu. Luhan tidak lupa seberapa kejamnya namja bernama Kim Jongin itu. Luhan tak akan lupa seberapa kejam Kai.

"Ayo kita cari mereka" Luhan membuang bubble teanya yang tinggal seperempat lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

.

SRET

.

Tangan Luhan ditarik dan tubuhnya dipaksa untuk duduk lagi

"Tenang saja. Kai tak akan berani macam- macam padanya. Lebih baik kita bermain. Untuk apa kita ada disini jika kita hanya menimbun emosi?" Sehun berkata dengan santainya. Matanya menelusuri wajah Luhan dan berhenti di matanya. Sehun menatap mata Luhan lekat seolah matanya bergerak menelanjangi Luhan sehingga namja cantik didepannya mengeluarkan semburat merah manis di kedua pipinya

"Seh-"

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu hyung" ucap Sehun sambil masih menatap mata Luhan. Namun kali ini dengan senyuman agar Luhan tak merasa terintimidasi

"M-makssudmu?" Luhan tergugup dengan pipinya yang memerah. Terlihat cantik bagi Sehun

"Pikir sendiri" Sehun mengetuk kening Luhan secara pelan sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah namja cantik di depannya yang sudah seperti tomat. "Ayo bermain" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya bermain

.

.

"Jongdae lihat! Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!" teriak Xiumin sambil menunjuk dua namja di seberangnya pada Jongdae disebelahnya. "Jong itummbb" mulut Xiumin dibekap begitu saja oleh Jongdae

"Ssstt biarkan mereka berduaan hyung. Biarkan juga kita berduaan" ucap namja berahang kotak itu

"Mbbbhh" Jongdae tak melepaskan tangannya dari Xiumin. Dia justru menyeret Xiumin menjauh dari kedua namja diseberangnya

"Jongdae! Kenapa kau membawa-"

"Sssttt diam. Mereka berdua berisik hyung. Lebih baik kita bermain berdua saja" Jongdae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Xiumin. Jari lentik itu membius Xiumin agar diam. Xiumin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Entahlah, dia seharusnya marah jika ada yang memerintahnya. Apalagi Jongdae kan hoobaenya. "Ayo kita bermain. Tak usah pikirkan siapapun. Sekarang adalah waktu kita berdua. Hanya kau dan aku hyung" Lanjutnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama Jongdae mengagumi sesosok Xiumin. Namun sayang, namja berpipi chubby itu terlalu disegani sampai Jondae sendiri takut. Sebenarnya Jongdae juga merupakan anggota geng, namun ia enggan membuat masalah disekolahnya.

"Kau dan aku" ulang Xiumin pelan. Jongdae mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Xiumin yang selama ini sangat jauh. Jongdae tak pernah berfikir sejauh ini sampai bisa menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Xiumin seperti waktu itu saja ia sudah sangat senang. Tapi sekarang? Ia sangat dekat dengan Xiumin! Begitupun rumahnya. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa mengajak Xiumin berangkat bersama

.

.

"Tao~" Kris merayu namja bermata panda disebelahnya yang lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya daripada berbicara dengan Kris. Ingat insiden Kris terlambat menjemput Tao? Entah kenapa tiba- tiba Tao mengungkitnya dan namja panda itu memutuskan tidak berbicara dengan Kris sampai sekarang

"Gege kau berisik sekali" Tao memasangkan headsetnya untuk meredam suara Kris dari pendengarannya

Kali ini Kris diam. Ia sudah menyerah. Mana ia tahu bahwa Tao yang lucu dan manja bisa sekeras ini jika sedang marah?

Hanya suara orang orang yang sedang tertawa, berbicara dan memekik nyaring karena mereka berada didekat wahana _Gyro Swing_. Wahana ayunan kincir yang cukup menguji adrenaline.

"Ge" tiba- tiba Tao menepuk bahu Kris yang diam dan fokus pada tablet dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia sedang bekerja karena ia terlihat sangat serius. Kris tak mengindahkan tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Tao emosi. Tadi Kris berusaha berbicara dengannya, tapi sekarang Kris tak memperdulikannya. "Ya Gege! Kau bekerja?!" pekik Tao emosi karena Kris tak juga memperhatikannya.

"Eh Tao? Kau sudah mau berbicara denganku?" balas Kris sambil mematikan tabletnya

"Aniyo. Lanjutkan saja" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya karena ia kesal

"Ooh. Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah mau bicara denganku, panggil saja" Kris menyalakan tabletnya lagi

"Gege! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan eoh?!" rutuknya lagi. Kenapa Kris begitu tak peka?

"Eh? Waeyo? Kan kau yang tak mau berbicara denganku?" Tanya Kris heran

"Itukan... Aku kan..." Tao langsung terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

"Kau ingin bermain kan?" Kris memotong kata- kata Tao karena ia terlalu lama (menurut Kris)

"Ne! Aku ingin bermain Gyro Swing!" Tao menunjuk wahana yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka itu

"Kau yakin kau tak takut? Jika kau menangis diatas sana nanti, aku pasti sangat malu"

"GEGE!"

.

.

.

'JADI BEGITU. LALU DARIMANA KAU TAHU KALAU AKU HILANG?' eja Kyungsoo pada Kai yang duduk disebelahnya karena Kai baru saja menjelaskan alasan kenapa Kai ada disana.

"Entahlah. Aku melihat mereka semua tanpa kau disana. Perasaanku berkata bahwa seharusnya kau ada disana. Aku langsung berlari mencari kau saat Luhan bilang seharusnya kau ada disana" balas Kai sejujur- jujurnya. Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia merasa diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan oleh Kai. Entah kenapa perhatian dari Kai mempercepat kerja jantungnya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa terpisah hyung?" Tanya Kai balik

_'AKU PERGI KE TOILET TANPA BILANG DULU, SAAT AKU KEMBALI, MEREKA TAK ADA'_ eja Kyungsoo pelan

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu hyung. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir" Kali ini Kai memberanikan diri mengelus surai lembut milik Kyungsoo

_'AKU TAHU. MAAFKAN AKU'_ Pribadi asli Kyungsoo timbul. Ia merasa bersalah namun ia merasa tenang karena Kai ada di sampingnya. Sentuhan Kai di rambutnya juga menenangkan dan sekaligus membakar pipi chubbynya hingga menimbulkan warna merah samar di pipinya

"Tak perlu meminta maad. Kesalahanku padamu terlalu besar dan aku tak pantas menerima permintaan maaf darimu hyung" ucap Kai. Ia sadar siapa dia dan apa perannya di hidup Kyungsoo 'dulu'. Kyungsoo tetap diam dan menunduk menikmati tiap sentuhan tangan besar Kai di rambut halus coklatnya. "Ayo bermain" Kai berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawab uluran tangan Kai dengan tangan mungilnya.

.

"Kau mau naik apa hyung?" tanya Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan mungil nan putih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu

_'BIANGLALA?'_ Kyungsoo memberi saran. Kai mengangguk setuju

"Ayo! Aku malas mengantri terlalu lama" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil berlari

Kedua namja tampan itu berlari bersama menuju bianglala disana. Entah keberuntungan atau Tuhan sengaja membiarkan antrian disana sepi sehinngga mereka dapat langsung masuk kedalam bianglala. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang saat ini. Matanya berbinar melihat kearah luar. Bianglala belum naik terlalu tinggi tapi namja mungil itu sudah terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kai. Senyumannya tak bisa luntur melihat namja yang ia sayangi sesenang ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum lalu menatap keluar jendela. Posisi mereka sudah hampir di puncak bianglala. "Hyung" panggil Kai pelan. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya dan masih menatap keluar. "Hyung!" Kai sedikit berteriak sangat ini. Kyungsoo langsung duduk dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau sangat sempurna?" tanya Kai serius. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu tersenyum miris

_'AKU BISU. AKU CACAT KAI'_ ejanya masih dengan senyuman mirisnya

"Kata siapa? Kau tidak bisu. Kau berbicara dengan tanganmu hyung" jawab Kai

_'KATA KAU'_ Kyungsoo mengakhiri ejaannya dengan senyuman miris lagi

"A-aku. Mmmaafkan aku. D-d-dulu aku-"

_'TERLALU MENCINTAI LUHAN. AKU TAHU'_ ejanya cepat memotong kata- kata Kai. Kyungsoo lagi- lagi tersenyum miris. Nasibnya memang tak bisa dikatakan beruntung walaupun wajah rupawan, otak yang pintar dan keluarga berkelimang harta

"Mianhae" lirih Kai. "Cinta membutakanku" lanjutnya pelan

_'ITUKAH YANG TERJADI PADAMU SEKARANG?'_ ejanya Kyungsoo

"Mmaksudmu?" Kai kaget dengan apa yang Kyungsoo eja. Batinnya menimang- nimang apakah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai menyukainya

_'KAU MENYUKAI SEHUN KAN?'_ ejanya yakin

"Bodoh" hanya itu yang Kai katakan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar kata- kata Kai. Ia tak mengerti. "Jangan bulatkan matamu seperti itu hyung. Kau membuatku ingin menerkammu" ucapnya lagi. Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan mata bulatnya. "Oh baiklah. Matamu memaksaku mengatakannya" Kai menghela nafasnya memberi jeda antara kalimatnya "Jika aku menyukai Sehun, tak mungkin aku repot- repot khawatir mencarimu"

Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat

"Lalu, untuk apa aku bersusah payah mengerti bahasa isyaratmu? Untuk memiliki waktu dengan Sehun? Ayolah, aku sekelas bahkan sebangku dengannya"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti

"Jadi, kau paham siapa orang yang kusukai? Orang yang membuatku berubah seperti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengerti maksud Kai sekarang

_'TAPI AKU BISU KAI'_ Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan Kai siapa yang ia sayangi

"Aku tak peduli hyung. Aku sudah bilang aku menyesal. Aku merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari keindahanmu yang sudah terpancar sejak lama. Pantas saja Luhan dan Suho hyung menyukaimu" ucapnya lagi

_'AKU TAK BISA BICARA'_ Kyungsoo masih mengingatkan Kai

"Kau berbicara dengan tanganmu! Kenapa kau selalu merasa rendah hyung?" Kai frustasi kali ini

_'KARENA KAU SELALU MERENDAHKANKU'_ Kyungsoo menyerang Kai dengan kata- katanya

"H-hyung" Kai tak bisa berkata- kata lagi. Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya diam dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya

_'TERIMAKASIH MAU MENCINTAIKU'_ ejanya sebelum bilik bianglala mereka benar- benar berada di dasar dan berhenti. Kyungsoo keluar dari bianglala dan berjalan pergi

"Apakah itu yang selalu kau katakan pada orang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Kai yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung diam lalu membalikkan badannya

_'YA. SETIDAKNYA SETELAH AKU TAK BISA BICARA'_ ejanya. Entah kenapa setiap Kai melihat Kyungsoo menjelekkan dirinya, ia merasa sangat amat bersalah telah menghancurkan hidup namja mungil dihadapannya sekarang. Ia merasa seolah ejaan Kyungsoo mencabiknya dab mengungatkannya terhadap perlakuan buruk yang pernah ia lakukan

"Ayo kita beli bubble tea. Aku haus" Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang menyesakkannya saat ini. Namja berkulit tan itu merangkulkan lengan kekarnya ke leher kecil Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Setidaknya untuk menolak atau menunda rasa canggung. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan lalu membiarkan langkah Kai membawanya dan lengan Kai menguncinya. Satu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini

Aman

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu terlihat manis. Mereka tertawa sambil meminum bubble tea masing- masing di tangan mereka. Mereka tertawa walaupun yang terdengar hanya suara satu dari mereka berdua

"Setelah ini pergi kemana hyung?" tanya Kai setelah meminum habis bubble teanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng

_'AKU INGIN PULANG SAJA'_

"Pulang? Kita baru mencoba satu wahana"

_'AKU BISA KESINI KAPANPUN. JIKA KAU TAK MAU PULANG, AKU BISA PULANG SENDIRI. KAU HANYA PERLU MEMBANTUKU DENGAN CARA MEMBERITAHU KRIS HYUNG DAN YANG LAINNYA'_

"Pulang sendiri? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu. Ayo kita pulang" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawanya keluar taman bermain besar itu. "Kau bawa mobil?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak, kalau begitu kita naik bus saja" usul Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo diam selama perjalanan mulai dari bus station sampai kedalam bus. Ditambah lagi Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas dengan bahu Kai sebagai bantalnya. Kyungsoo tidur dengan sangat nyaman di bahu Kai yang lebih tinggi daripada miliknya. Kai merasa senang karena kehangatan dari kepala Kyungsoo menjalar di bahunya dan mengakibatkan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Wajah damai Kyungsoo menenangkannya dan surai lembut Kyungsoo membelai bahunya yang tertutup t-shirt itu. Kai mengelus rambut lembut Kyungsoo lalu tangannya menelusuri pipi halus nan putih Kyungsoo. Darahnya berdesir aneh dan sebuah sensasi geli di perutnya muncul saat tangannya menyentuh bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

'Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkanmu hyung?' batinnya. Ia sudah merasa tak pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Namja mungil disebelahnya ini terlalu baik dan sempurna untuknya. Kai tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya namja sekecil dia bisa menarik perhatian Kai masuk kedalam dunianya secara tiba- tiba.

Kyungsoo memang kecil dan tak bisa bicara

Tapi pesonanya luar biasa.

.

.

"Hyung bangun" Kai menggoncangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan karena bus sudah semakin dekat dengan bus station dekat rumah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terbangun di bahu Kai lalu mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengucek matanya imut. Ia menatap Kai kaget seolah- olah Kai menculiknya

"Mimpi indah?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya dan mulut menganga. Ia masih bingung kenapa ia berada bersama Kai di bus menuju rumahnya. Kesadaran Kyungsoo belum terkumpul semua

"Lotte World, Kau mengajakku pulang" ucap Kai mencoba mengantar Kyungsoo ke dunia nyata. Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya erat lalu membukanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk

_'GOMAWO KAI'_ ejanya dan Kai tersenyum tulus.

Bus berhenti. Kedua namja itu berjalan keluar dari bus lalu berjalan ke rumah Kyungsoo

_'SUDAH DEKAT RUMAHKU. KAU PULANG SAJA'_ eja Kyungsoo karena merasa tak enak dengan Ka yang repot- repot mengantarnya

"Kau mengusirku?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng

_'AKU MENYUSAHKANMU'_ ejanya lagi. Kali ini Kai yang menggeleng

"Aku membantumu dengan senang hati. Ayo cepat. Kau pasti lelah!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berlari. Kyungsoo tak bisa berlari secepat Kai. Kakinya sangat pendek jika dibandingkan dengan milik Kai, karena dipaksakan, hasilnya adalah Kyungsoo yang berhenti dengan nafas terengah- engah. "Lelah?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Naik" Kai tiba- tiba berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia tahu maksud Kai tapi ia tak tahu latar belakang Kai melakukan ini.

Do Kyungsoo, Jangan lupa.

Kim Jongin menyayangimu

"Aku tak mau kau lelah. Ayo naik" Kyungsoo naik kepunggung Kai dengan sedikit ragu. Kai mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau ringan hyung. Apa hyungmu yang seperti raksasa itu tak pernah memberimu makan?" goda Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo memerah.

Ya Tuhan, suara degup jantung kedua namja itu mengalun keras bersamaan. Mungkin mereka bisa mendengar suara degup jantung satu sama lain saling bersahutan. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, bahkan menempek. Dulu, mereka juga pernah lebih dekat dari ini. Lebih intim bahkan. Namun tidak semanis ini. Yang dulu lebih terkesan ganas dan panas namun tanpa didasari rasa cinta. Mungkinkah kali ini didasari rasa Cinta?

Kyungsoo sering kali memukul pelan punggung atau bahu Kai karena Kai tak berhenti menggodanya dengan mengatakan gombalan- gombalan (yang menurut Kyungsoo) garing namun dapat membuat pipinya menghangat yang berefek warna pink manis di pipinya. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada di gendongan Kai. Ia tak pernah tahu sisi Kai yang seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, Kai adalah anak nakal yang sangat suka membullynya dan tertawa sinis mengejeknya. Bukan Kai yang lembut dan tertawa manis untuknya.

"Hyung" Kai berbicara lagi. "Aku masih merasa bersalah" bisiknya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang Kai katakan. Dengan demikian, suara degup jantung Kai yang menggemuruh sampai dengan samar di pendengarannya

'Ia tak berbohohng' batin Kyungsoo

"Aku merasa terlalu jahat padamu. Apakah kau benar- benar memaafkanku? Aku takut kau hanya berpura- pura agar aku tak mengganggumu lagi hyung" Kai berkata pelan

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memajukan satu tangannya agar Kai bisa melihatnya

_'AKU SERIUS. AKU MEMAAFKANMU. KAU TEMANKU'_ eja Kyungsoo. Perasaan Kai terasa lega. Ia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo telah memaafkannya sekarang.

"Jadi, aku punya kesempatan seperti teman- temanmu yang lain?" Kai mengeraskan volume suaranya

_'TIDAK. KAU TERLALU HITAM'_ eja Kyungsoo mengejek Kai lalu terkekeh

"Ya hyung! Apa kau mau kujatuhkan disini?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya

_'JATUHKAN SAJA. RUMAHKU HANYA TINGGAL TIGA LANGKAH'_ Kyungsoo melompat turun dari gendongan Kai lalu berlari kecil kerumahnya lalu menoleh ke Kai yang menatapnya aneh. Kyungsoo membiarkan tatapan aneh Kai lalu memilih masuk kedalam rumah besarnya selama Kai diam disana sambil memegangi dadanya

'Dia sangat indah Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku pernah menyakitinya' pikirnya lalu ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo kerumahnya. Dan ternyata, Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruh satpamnya tetap membuka pintu sampai Kai masuk

"Terimakasih" ucap Kai pada satpam yang menggunakan name tag Bang Yongguk. Penampilannya berbeda dengan yang lainnya, pakaiannya lebih eksklusif. Mungkin ia adalah kepala penjaga. Yongguk tersenyum lalu menutup pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

Saat namja berkulit tan itu masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo, sang pemilik rumah terlihat sedang berjongkok di depan kandang anjing. Ia sedang mengelus- elus anjing berjenis _Shetland Sheepdog_ berwarna perpaduan putih dan coklat moda itu dengan sayang. Kyungsoo memberi beberapa aba- aba sehingga _Shetland_ itu berdiri lalu berguling- guling karena Kyungsoo menggelitik perutnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan senang. Kai memandang Kyungsoo dan anjingnya secara bergantian. Jika Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok seperti itu, perbedaan besar tubuhnya dengan anjingnya terlihat sangat sedikit. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membuat Kai ingin melindunginya. Tak seperti dulu saat Kai menghancurkannya.

Kyugsoo melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kai yang hanya diam disana. Kai berlari kecil menuju Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok disebelah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menggelitik perut anjing besar pintar didepannya

_'BOLEHKAH AKU MINTA TOLONG?'_ eja Kyungsoo tiba- tiba

"Kenapa tidak? Minta tolong apa?" jawab Kai

_'TOLONG MINTAKAN FRISBEE DAN TULANG KARET MILIK Buzz'_

"Buzz?"

_'NAMA ANJINGKU'_

Kai hanya membentuk o dengan mulutnya lalu bangkit untuk meminta mainan anjing yang Kyungsoo maksudkan ke maid Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi maid Kyungsoo untuk mengambil mainan yang Kyungsoo maksudkan. Maid itu memberi Kai dua mainan. Yang satu berbentuk seperti piring namun ditengah- tengahnya terdapat lambang telapak kaki anjing dan di bagian lainnya terdapat cetakan bertuliskan 'Buzz' begitupun dengan mainan yang satunya, mainan itu berbentuk seperti tulang namun mainan itu lunak dan terbuat dari karet.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang melemparkan lempengan piring yang disebut frisbee itu ke arah Buzz dengan sangat lihai. Lemparan Kyungsoo melengkung dan terbang dengan sempurna kearah Buzz. Buzz menangkapnya lalu berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memberikan frisbee itu pada sang majikan. Kyungsoo mengelus Buzz lalu melemparkan frisbeenya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Kai yang memilih diam dan menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa begitu puas. Kai memandang Kyungsoo lekat. Matanya hanya terkunci dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dan bermain dengan Buzz.

"KAI AWAS!" tiba- tiba ada suara teriakan dari arah gerbang. Belum sempat Kai menoleh,

DUKK

Frisbee Kyungsoo mengenai kepalanya. Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rumput lalu tiba- tiba Kyungsoo dan Buzz datang, orang yang tadi berteriak juga datang. Ternyata yang berteriak itu Tao, Tao datang dengan teman yang lainnya. Termasuk Xiumin, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Kai dengan bahasa isyarat tangannya selama Kai mengangguk lalu terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Terdengar dengan jelas suara tawa dari Xiumin dan Baekhyun dari dekat pagar. Ia merasa sangat malu. Baekhyun dan Xiumin pasti akan mengatainya habis- habis setelah insiden ini.

"Aku juga pernah dilempar Kyungsoo frisbee seperti itu. Rasanya sangat sakit karena lemparan Kyungsoo sangat keras bukan? Makanya jangan melamun didekat Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain bersama Buzz" ucap Kris

"Engghh. Mereka, untuk apa disini?" Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menunjuk Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa geli namun sekarang sambil berjalan kearah Kai

"Kan kami sudah berteman" jawab Luhan. Yang datang dengan dua orang maid dibelakangnya yang sudah membawa nampan yang masing- masing berisi enam gelas minuman

Kai mengangguk lalu berdiri dibantu dengan Kyungsoo yang masih memasang raut wajah menyesal. Berbeda dengan kesepuluh orang lain yang tertawa dan menahan tawa melihat tingkah dan ekspresi konyol Kai

Setidaknya, mereka semua sekarang tidak lagi terikat dalam hubungan permusuhan tapi pertemanan

Terimakasih untuk Kyungsoo yang hilang

dan, Terimakasih untuk Kai yang menemukannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeeeeyy Tiap couple udah ada momentnyaa XD**

**Kai juga udah confess ke Kyung;-;**

**RnR ya lagi butuh banyak ide^_~**


	9. Chapter 9

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_Setidaknya, mereka semua sekarang tidak lagi terikat dalam hubungan permusuhan tapi pertemanan_

_Terimakasih untuk Kyungsoo yang hilang_

_dan, Terimakasih untuk Kai yang menemukannya_

_._

_._

_._

Kris mengajak Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah kepada Kai jadi membantu namja berkulit tan itu untuk berjalan karena Kai mengatakan bahwa kepalanya masih pening karena lemparan frisbee Kyungsoo yang sangat kencang. Dan anehnya, Luhan dan Suho tak lagi merasa cemburu dan menghujani Kai dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Apa yang terjadi?

Entahlah.

Mungkin Cinta.

Mungkin,

Semejak insiden Kyungsoo hilang dan mereka mencari Kyungsoo secara berpasangan, entah kenapa pasangan itu menjadi sangat dekat. Contohnya, Suho yang sudah berani mengajak Yixing mengobrol, Sehun yang terus bermanja- manja dengan Luhan, Kris yang sering senyum- senyum sendiri saat berbicara bersama Tao, Chen yang terus berpandang- pandangan dengan Xiumin, Chanyeol yang gombalannya sudah mulai direspon oleh Baekhyun bahkan Kai yang sudah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mau berinteraksi dengannya.

.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Kai. Sekarang semua orang yang ada di rumah itu sedang bermain- main dengan koleksi mainan Kyungsoo. Selama itu Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu memberi Kai isyarat menggunakan dagunya yang bermaksud mengatakan 'ada apa'. "Hm aku bosan. Maukah kau mengantarku ke bagian dari rumahmu yang menurutmu menarik?" Kai berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena mencari- cari kata yang cocok. Kyungsoo nampak berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Kai.

'Hangat' Kai merasakan tangan mungil Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya turun ke lantai satu lalu membawanya keluar melalui pintu belakang di dekat sebuah tempat gym. Kyungsoo membawa Kai ke sebuah taman yang tak terlalu besar dengan kolam ikan kecil didalamnya. Taman itu terletak didekat kolam renang. Walaupun tak terlalu luas, namun taman itu terlihat rapi dan bersih membuat Kai nyaman berada disana apalagi dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bermaksud menanyakan apakah ia suka tempat ini. Kai tak mengerti maksud tatapan Kyungsoo justru menutup matanya lalu menghirup udara segar dan bau rerumputan yang bercampur bau bunga- bunga taman. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu meninggalkan Kai ke tepi kolam renang. Kyungsoo memasukkan kaki kecilnya kedalam kolam renang sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan perantara headset dari iPhonenya ke telinganya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang membisik di telinganya.

.

PUK

.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah Kai, tapi ternyata itu adalah Victoria. Kyungsoo menatap Victoria dengan tatapan penasaran tanpa melepas headsetnya. Victoria menggeleng lalu melepaskan sebelah headset Kyungsoo

"Jinri datang"

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang lebar. Namja bertubuh mungil itu segera mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolam renang lalu berlari kedalam rumahnya. Kai sempat melihat Kyungsoo berlari setelah Victoria mengatakan sesuatu padanya pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengejar Victoria.

"Ahjumma, Kyungsoo kemana?" Kai memegang bahu Victoria

"Ada teman kecilnya datang. Kau tunggu saja di taman. Biasanya mereka akan langsung ke taman" ucap Victoria lalu pergi masuk. Kai mengangguk lalu kembali ke taman kecil tadi. Benar yang Victoria katakan. Belum lama ia menunggu, Kyungsoo datang membawa seorang..

gadis?

.

'Siapa gadis itu?' tanya Kai dalam hati. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang teman perempuan. Ya mungkin karena Kai tak mengetahui apapun dari Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Oppa, dia siapa?" tanya yeoja itu

_'TEMANKU. NAMANYA KAI'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Oohh. Annyeong Kai-ssi. Namaku Jinri" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat manis dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum. Giginya putih dan rapi, rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan dan posturnya tinggi dan kurus. Tubuh ideal idaman para wanita

"Annyeong Jinri-ssi" Kai membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum

"Kau namjachingu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya frontal membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mereka.

"Eeehh? Aniya. Aku hanya temannya disekolah" elak Kai. Padahal jelas- jelas ia ingin berkata 'Doakan saja' namun ia rasa itu terlalu vulgar dan berlebihan.

"Ooh kukira Kyungsoo oppa sudah bisa membuka hatinya" ucap Jinri sedikit berbisik. Kai menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Apa maksud gadis ini?'

_'OH IYA, AKU AMBILKAN MINUMAN DULU. KALIAN NGOBROL SAJA'_ eja Kyungsoo tiba- tiba lalu berjalan pelan masuk ke rumahnya

.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan?" Jinri bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ketepi kolam ikan mini di taman itu. Mata Kai membulat mendengar pertanyaan Jinri. Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran orang seperti yang biasanya Sehun lakukan?

Kai lebih memilih diam

"Jujur saja Kai-ssi. Aku dapat memahami pandanganmu" lanjut Jinri

"Err memang kenapa Jinri-ssi?" tanya Kai

"Aku harap kau bisa membuka hati Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil memberi makan ikan dari makanan ikan yang tersedia di pinggir kolam

"M-maksudmu?" Kai berjalan mendekati Jinri lalu berdiri disebelahnya

"Ya, kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang telah merenggut suara merdu Kyungsoo dan juga merenggut nyawa Myungsoo membuatnya tak mau membuka hati sama sekali kepada siapapun"

"M-maksudmu, kejadian yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo trauma dan tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya?"

Jinri mengangguk

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Apakah kau benar- benar ingin tahu?

"Sangat"

"Baiklah" Jinri berjalan kearah taman yang tempatnya sedikit tinggi seperti bukit kecil diujung taman lalu duduk disana. Ia menutup matanya lalu menghirup bau rumput yang menenangkan lalu menghela nafasnya lembut. "Saat itu, aku, Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo sedang bermain bersama."

.

.

Flashback on

.

.

"Hey Myungie hyung! Aku sudah bisa menyanyi dengan baik loh! Tanyakan saja pada Jinri!" seorang namja bermata bulat dengan pakaian Junior high school memamerkan bakat barunya

"Jinjjayo? Apa suaramu lebih bagus daripada milikku?" namja bermata sipit yang dipanggil Myungie itu menoleh dan bertanya balik, namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk mantap. "Benarkah itu Jinri?" ia bertanya kepada yeoja manis disebelah namja bermata bulat itu. Ia mengendikkan bahunya

"Menurutku suaraku lebih bagus" jawabnya santai lalu membuka mulutnya bersiap- siap menarik suara "Aa-mpphh!" sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya. Jinri memukul- mukul tangan yang membekapnya itu. Sang pemilik tangan menyeret Jinri

"Jinri! Jinrii!" teriak Myungsoo lalu mencoba mengejar orang- orang bertubuh kekar yang membawa sahabatnya itu

"Myungie hyung! Jinriya!" namja yang bermata bulat ikut mengejarnya. Namun karena kaki mungilnya dan juga kemampuan payahnya, namja bernama Kyungsoo itu harus tertinggal dibelakang.

Kyungsoo dapat menyusul mereka lama setelah itu. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah gang sempit dengan posisi Jinri sedang menangis di ujung gang dan Myungsoo sedang membentak namja- namja bertubuh besar itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi dibalik tempat sampah karena ia takut. Mereka hanya anak kecil dengan tangan kosong sementara orang- orang itu adalah namja dewasa bertubuh besar dengan pisau ditangan mereka.

"Lepaskan Jinri!" teriak Myungsoo

"Apa? Lepaskan? anak itu? Ah ah tidak semudah itu anak tampan. Berikan dulu nomor telpon orang tuamu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya

Myungsoo meraih ponsel itu lalu melemparnya kearah dinding sampai ponsel itu pecah dan hancur

"Jangan bermimpi pak tua yang jahat!" bentaknya setelah melempar ponsel itu. "Aku tak akan sudi membagi nomor ponsel orang tuaku pada sampah masyarakat seperti kalian!" bentaknya lagi.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu emosi, ia mengangkat kerah Myungsoo hingga namja bermata sipit itu ikut terangkat dan tubuhnya melayang- layang diatas udara.

"Kau mau bernasib sama seperti ponselku?!" teriaknya

"MYUNGSOO OPPA!" teriak Jinri dan ia langsung dibekap oleh namja kekar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku tak takut padamu! Orang benar selalu menang!" balasnya sambil menendang- nendangkan kaki jenjangnya di udara

"Kau pikir kau benar?!" bentaknya masih dengan Myungsoo ditangannya. Ia mengeratkan remasannya di kerah Myungsoo hingga Myungsoo tercekik. "CEPAT BERIKAN NOMOR ORANG TUAMU ATAU KAU AKAN BERNASIB SAMA DENGAN PONSELKU ANAK BODOH!" teriaknya

"ANIYO! TAK AKAN PERNAH!"

.

BRAKK

.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu melemparkan tubuh Myungsoo yang terasa ringan di tangannya ke arah kemana Myungsoo melemparkan ponselnya hingga Myungsoo terlempar dan tubuhnya menghantam dinding dengan keras. Tubuh namja mungil itu mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya dan beberapa bagian lain. Myungsoo meringis kesakitan namun ia masih berusaha bangkit. Ia terlihat tertatih dan menahan sakit, sepertinya kakinya patah

"LEPASKAN JINRI!" teriaknya lagi

.

BUAGGH

.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu menendang Myungsoo hingga Myungsoo terjengkang dan terhempas cukup jauh bahkan dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat melihat _orang yang sangat ia cintai_ berjuang demi sahabatnya bahkan sampai ia sekarat seperti itu. Kyungsoo ingin berbuat sesuatu, namun ia tak sekuat, tak seberani, dan_ tak sebodoh_ Myungsoo yang menantang namja- namja itu dengan tangan kosong. Kyungsoo memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Ia sedang tak membawa ponsel, ia menutup matanya memikirkan apa yang kira- kira bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Myungsoo dan Jinri. Saat ia membuka mata, Myungsoo sedang mencoba untuk berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan _'pergilah'_ karena tangannya mengayun mengusir Kyungsoo.

Myungsoo tak mau _orang yang ia cintai_ melihatnya mati atau bahkan ikut mati bersamanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Ia sudah menangis di tempat persembunyiannya dan bermaksud membantu Myungsoo yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri. Myungsoo yang mengerti maksud gerak- gerik Kyungsoo menggeleng melarang Kyungsoo membantunya.

"Selamatkan dirimu Kyungie. Pergi dari sini, S-s-sarang-"

.

BATSS

.

Pisau itu dilemparkan namja bertubuh kekar lagi tepat mengenai leher bagian belakang Myungsoo hingga remaja tampan itu memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak

"hae" lanjutnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya ambruk tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"MYUNGIE HYUUNGG!" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Myungsoo memastikan bahwa pemilik hatinya itu masih hidup. Kyungsoo menangis hebat saat tak lagi merasakan detakan jantung didada Myungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Myungsoo yang sudah berlumuran darah lalu mencium bibir Myungsoo yang penuh dengan darah disana. "Hyung ireona hyung! Myungie hyung! Saranghae hyung! Ireona hyung! Hyungg!" teriaknya tak henti. Jinri sudah menangis hebat diujung sana. "KALIAN! AKU SUDAH MENELPON POLISI DAN MEREKA SEDANG MENUJU KESINI SEKARANG!" teriak Kyungsoo asal. Myungsoo sudah merelakan nyawanya demi keselamatannya dan Jinri. Ia tak boleh mati disini.

Para berandalan itu terlihat panik mendengar kata- kata Kyungsoo, mereka segera melempar asal satu lagi pisau yang ada di tangan mereka hingga menggores bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedikit merasa tenang tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang menyobek bahunya. Pikirannya terfokus kepada namja yang ada dipelukannya sekarang.

"Myungie hyung! Bangun Hyung! Bangun! Hyung! Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjadi pendampingku selamanya kelak! Kau juga belum sempat mendengar suaraku hyung! Hyuuungg ireonaa! Myungie hyung! Ireonaa! Hyung saranghae hyung saranghaee!" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Myungsoo yang sudah masih hangat. Kyungsoo sangat tak percaya sekarang Myungsoo telah tiada. Ia masih berharap bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi dan Kyungsoo akan segera bangun dan kembali bermain bersama Myungsoo.

_"I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is I don't know_  
_How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_  
_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_  
_We can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is I don't know_  
_How to be something you'd miss_

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last kiss"_

_Taylor Swift -Last Kiss_

(anggep aja lagunya udah ada waktu itu)

Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan suara merdunya, Seolah mengantarkan jiwa Myungsoo kedunia kekal di atas sana. Kyungsoo kembali mengecup lembut bibir Myungsoo yang penuh dengan darah sebelum ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya dengan posisi memeluk Myungsoo dan terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

Flashback Off

.

.

Seolah merasa tersentuh dan mengerti yang Kyungsoo rasakan dulu, Kai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menutup hatinya untuk namja lain karena bernama Myungsoo itu.

"Dan, setelah itu Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suaranya?"

Jinri mengangguk. "Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Itu semua karena aku. Aku langsung berlari kearah mereka berdua yang tak sadarkan diri lalu membopong mereka di kedua lenganku karena jika aku tak membawa mereka aku yakin tak ada yang percaya dan mau membantu" ucap Jinri. Wajahnya sudah merah dan basah karena air mata sekarang. "Oh iya, Kyungsoo dimana ya? Kenapa ia tak juga kembali?" Suara Jinri bergetar. Ia menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti habis menangis?" tanyanya pada Kai. Kai mengangguk dan Jinri semakin mengusap wajahnya keras. Mungkin ia kira, ia bisa terlihat tak habis menangis jika ia melakukan itu.

"Percuma Jinri-ssi. Mukamu makin terlihat merah"

"Eoh? Jinjjayo? Wa ottokhae? Kau punya tissue basah?" tanyanya panik

Kai menggeleng.

"Err, kau masuk saja ne lalu jika Kyungsoo menanyakanku, bilang saja aku sedang di toilet" Jinri berkata pada Kai lalu pergi masuk kedalam rumah. "Oiya Kai-ss-, Aku berharap banyak padamu! Buka hati Kyungsoo ne!" teriaknya dari dekat pintu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya disebelah kepala bermaksud menyemangati Kai. Kai mengikuti gerakan tangan Jinri sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kyungsoo" gumam Kai. "Seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Myungsoo? Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanyanya.

.

.

Kai memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dan pergi ke lantai tiga dimana tadi teman- temannya sedang bermain. Sekarang ruangan itu gelap dan sunyi tak seperti tadi saat Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi ke taman. Ternyata mereka sedang menonton home teathre. Kai bergabung dan melihat Kyungsoo ternyata sudah duduk disebelah Luhan sambil memakan nachos dan menonton dengan serius

'Apakah ia lupa ia ingin mengambilkan minum untuk Jinri?' tanya Kai dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo.

Mereka menonton dengan serius. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya sampai film benar- benar selesai. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari bahwa Jinri sudah bergabung bersama mereka di pertengahan film.

Kris menyalakan lampunya selama yang lainnya membereskan sisa- sisa makanan dan semuanya (kecuali Kyungsoo- Kris- Kai) terkejut saat melihat seorang yeoja bersama mereka.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan

"Oh iya, Aku Jinri, teman dari Kyungsoo. Kalian pasti teman- teman Kyungsoo kan?" ucap Jinri sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ne. Untuk apa kau disini?" Xiumin bertanya ketus

"Bertemu dengan Kyungsoo" jawab Jinri

"Kau kekasihnya?" Suho bersuara

"Aniya. Aku temannya" suara Jinri mulai memelan

"Kau menyukainya?" kali ini Chen yang bertanya

"Hey! Pertanyaanmu aneh!"

"Kau pasti penggemar rahasiaku yang ingin bertemu denganku dengan cara mendekati Kyungsoo kan?" ucap Chanyeol

Hening.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan telinga layar" ucap Baekhyun datar yang berhasil mengundang tawa semua namja didalam ruangan itu

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya keduabelas namja itu kembali ke aktivitas sehari- hari mereka di weekdays.

Ada yang bersekolah, dan ada yang bekerja.

Pagi ini Kai berangkat pagi- pagi sekali ke sekolahnya. Ia berniat benar- benar berubah bukan hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia berniat meningkatkan nilai pelajarannya di sekolah juga. Mungkin, Kyungsoo menyukai murid berprestasi mengingat ia termasuk satu dari beberapa muri unggulan disekolah mereka.

Penjaga perpustakaan menatap Kai heran. Tak biasanya anak berkulit gelap ini membaca buku dan belajar sepagi ini di perpustakaan. Bahkan Kai hampir tidak pernah menapakkan kakinya di gudang harta ilmu pengetahuan itu.

"Selamat pagi Luna-ssi" ucap Kai pada penjaga perpustakaan bernama Luna itu

"K-kau? Untuk apa kau-?"

"Belajar tentnya" Kai berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Dia benar- benar Kai kan?" tanya Luna pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kai menapakkan kakinya ke bagian buku pengetahuan alam. Hari ini dia ada test dan ia memiliki target menjadikan test ini adalah test pertama di hidupnya yang mendapatkan nilai memuaskan. Kai mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya bisa membantunya lalu membawanya ke membuka satu persatu buku itu dan membacanya dengan teliti sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dibalik sebuah buku setebal kamus yang hanya berisi jutaan angka dan huruf.

Kai yang tertidur karena merasa sangat bosan memandangi buku- buku di depannya terbangun saat ada yang menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan betapa kaget dan malunya Kai saat ternyata Kyungsoo memergokinya sedang tidur dan disebelah Kai sudah ada hasil rangkuman dari buku- buku pengetahuan alam yang ia ambil.

Tulisan dari rangkuman itu sangat rapi. Tulisannya kecil namun mudah dibaca. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya

_'KAU PASTI LELAH BELAJAR SEMALAMAN HINGGA TERTIDUR. AKU SUDAH MERANGKUM ISI BUKU ITU. BELAJARLAH SEBENTAR LAGI PELAJARAN AKAN DIMULAI'_ ejanya masih dengan senyuman manisnya

Kai tercengang. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya? Rasanya Kai ingin melompat dari lantai 7 sekolah mereka sambil berteriak

"KYUNGSOO MEMBANTUKU MERANGKUM!"

Abaikan itu semua, Kai terlalu senang hingga pikirannya kacau.

"T-t-terimakasih hyung" gugupnya lalu membaca rangkuman yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo itu. Kai membaca semuanya dengan teliti. Ia memahaminya dan menghafalnya dengan baik dan cepat. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh tulisan Kyungsoo baginya? Entah kerasukan hantu jenis apa, Kai merasa betah berada di perpustakaan kali ini sambil membaca secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan yang mungil dan rapi. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang namja mungil yang sedang membaca novel.

Mungkin Kai terlalu percaya, namun ia merasa

Kyungsoo sengaja menungguinya belajar.

Belum lama Kai belajar dengan serius, bel masuk berbunyi. Guratan wajah panik dapat terlihat jelas di wajah Kai sekarang. Ia belum- benar- benar siap untuk menghadapi test dari Choi sonsae. Bagaimana jika targetnya tak tercapai kali ini? Dia merasa bingung dan takut. Belum pernah ia merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya saat menghadapi test. Biasanya ia tak pernah siap sama sekali menghadapi test dan ia akan terlihat santai bahkan tak jarang tertidur saat test berlangsung. Tapi Kai yang ini berbeda. Kai yang ini sangat mementingkan sesuatu yang disebut test itu.

_'TENANGLAH. LAKUKAN SESUAI KEMAMPUANMU'_ eja Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Dan satu lagi hal yang Kai ketahui dari Kyungsoo,

Ia sama seperti Baekhyun,

Seseorang yang bisa menenangkan perasaan Kai dengan sangat mudah.

.

.

Kai masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan langkah gemetar. Ia duduk disebelah Sehun yang terlihat santai menunggu Choi sonsae masuk.

"Selamat pagi" seorang namja tampan yang sudah cukup berumur masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan senyuman dan kharismanya yang membara disekitarnya. Namun entah kenapa itu justru membuat Kai ngeri

"Selamat pagi sonsae" jawab semua penghuni kelas bersamaan (kecuali Kai)

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk test hari ini?" tanyanya

"Siap sonsae" seluruh kelas menjawab serentak kecuali Kai yang sekarang sedang membaca kertas rangkuman yang Kyungsoo berikan dan sedikit menghafal lagi.

.

"Hey, itu mirip tulisan Kyungsoo" bisik Sehun

"Ini memang tulisannya" balas Kai

"Ooh, dia membantumu?"

"Tentu saja. Kemajuan pesat bukan?"

"Ah aniya biasa saja"

"..."

"Luhan hyung mengajariku semalaman penuh kemarin"

"Aku tak tanya. Eh apa kau tak takut?"

"Untuk apa takut? Aku siap dan aku pintar. Tak seperti kau yang tidak bisa apa- apa"

"Enak saja kau Oh Sehun. Lihat saja hasil test nanti"

"Yang nilainya lebih rendah traktir bubble tea. Setuju?"

"Setuju setuju saja"

"Bukan mentraktirku Kim Jongin, mentraktir semuanya ber sebelas"

"MWO?!"

"KIM JONGIN DIAM!"

Dan Kai pun menutup mulutnya mendengar teguran Choi sonsae

.

.

Kai mengerjakan soal dengan sedikit hambatan. Entah kenapa prediksi Kyungsoo tentang soal yang akan dikeluarkan itu banyak yang tepat pada sasaran. Hampir semua soal yang diujikan ada di rangkuman yang Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya. Walaupun tak terlalu ingat, Tapi Kai yakin setidaknya kali ini ia tak harus mengulang test seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Kumpulkan test kalian!" ucap Choi sonsae. Semuanya berjalan kedepan kelas membawa kertas test tersebut. Ada yang memasang wajah berbinar, bingung, stress, senang dan datar. Kai bingung harus berekspresi apa sekarang karena ia merasa senang bisa mengerjakan setidak nya 70& dari soal tapi ia takut nilai Sehun melampauinya dan ia harus mentraktir 11 temannya bubble tea.

"Bagaimana Kim Jongin? Kusarankan kau mulai menabung untuk membeli 11 gelas bubble tea" goda Sehun

"Berkacalah Oh Sehun! Aku yakin aku berhasil kali ini!" ucapnya yakin sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Berhasil mentraktir kami?"

"Ya! Diam kau albino!"

"Dasar gosong!"

"OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN! DIAM ATAU KELUAR?!"

Hening

.

.

Kyungsoo diam di mejanya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan namun dengan tatapan kosong dan tak memperhatikan Hwang sonsae yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Hari ini tepat 3 tahun dimana Myungsoo terbunuh dihadapannya. Mengingat- ingat hal itu, Kyungsoo merasa sangat sakit menghantam dadanya dan rasa sesak seolah pasokan oksigen disekitarnya menipis. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membiarkan setitik air mata jatuh meluncur ke pipinya

_"Selamatkan dirimu Kyungie. Pergi dari sini, S-s-sarang-_

_._

_._

_hae"_

Suara serak Myungsoo yang terakhir ia ucapkan sebelum jiwa dan raganya benar- benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo pergi masih terngiang di telinganya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Myungsoo membalas perasaannya selama itu.

'Kenapa harus begini Myungie hyung? Aku merindukanmu' batin Kyungsoo. Buku tulisnya sudah basah dan beberapa tulisannya ikut menangis karena luntur dihanyutkan air matanya

"Kyungie, gwenchana?" Tao menyenggol Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya menatap Tao yang menatapnya khawatir. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa- apa. Tapi Tao yakin, Kyungsoo pasti kenapa- kenapa. "Sonsaenim! Kyungsoo ingin ke toilet" ucap Tao tiba- tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya. Hwang sonsae menoleh melihat Tao dan Kyungsoo bergantian lalu mengangguk. Tao menyenggol Kyungsoo lagi hingga Kyungsoo pergi keluar kelas menuju ke toilet.

.

Kyungsoo menumpukan tangannya didepan wastafel sambil memandang wajahnya yang mengerikan sekarang. Ia terlihat hancur karena ia baru saja menangis. Kyungsoo tiba- tiba mengingat Myungsoo. Tubuh Myungsoo yang bersimbah darah demi menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Jinri masih tergambar jelas di ingatannya. Apalagi disaat Myungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi menyelamatkan diri. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh baru menyadari bahwa Myungsoo menyayanginya lebih dari yang ia tahu.

'Myungie hyung. Kau sedang apa disana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu' ucapnya dalam hati. Air mata kembali meleleh dari matanya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Myungsoo. 'Myungie hyung' hanya nama itu yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya sekarang. 3 Tahun setelah kejadian itu, bayang- bayang Myungsoo tak pernah pergi sepenuhnya dari kehidupan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi,

Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya membasuh wajahnya lalu mengeringkannya dan memutuskan kembali kedalam kelas. Walaupun ia masih terlihat hancur, setidaknya penampilannya sudah sedikit membaik walaupun batin dan pikirannya sedang hancur berantakan.

"Merasa baikan?'" bisik Tao. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk lalu mulutnya melakukan lipsync kata 'Gomawo'. Tao tersenyum sambil mengangguk juga lalu mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan Hwang sonsae yang sedang menyampaikan ilmu pada mereka.

.

Skip Time

.

Break Time

.

"Nanti ayo pulang bersama! Aku ingin mengajak kalian dan Yixng menonton pertunjukan ice skating!" saran Luhan pada teman- teman (baru dan lama)nya. Disana ada Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Kyungsoo, Tao, Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Boleh saja! Aku ikut hyung!" sambut Baekhyun

"Lebih baik kau menontonku Baekki" ucap Chanyeol

"Jika menontonmu sedang naked, Baekhyun hyung pasti mau" timpal Sehun santai.

"Hey! Enak saja!" elak Baekhyun namun pipinya yang bersemu merah tak dapat berbohong.

"Kyungie, kau ikut?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggeleng. "Eh waeyo? Bukankah kau suka pertunjukan- pertunjukan seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi

_'AKU AKAN KE MAKAM MYUNGSOO HYUNG'_ ejanya. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk mengerti dan beberapa dari mereka menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Biar kutemani ne?" tawar Kai

_'KAU TAK MENONTON PERTUNUKAN?'_ tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng.

"Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengannya. Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu kan?" tanya Kai

_'APA KAU YAKIN?' _

"Sangat yakin. Percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan lalu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya entah mau pergi kemana. Suho segera berdiri mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo namun tangan Luhan melarangnya

"Ia butuh waktu sendirian"  
.

.

Sekarang sebuah mobil _**McLaren F1**_ berwarna hitam milik Kyungsoo sudah terparkir di sebuah pemakaman elit yang sangat rapi. Dibelakangnya terdapat _**Vyrus 987 C3 4V **_dengan seorang namja berkulit tan duduk diatasnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobilnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga berwarna putih dan sebuah pot berisikan _white chrysanthemum_ yang masih sangat kecil bahkan bunganya belum mekar sempurna.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan ke sebuah makam yang terletak tepat dibawah_ pohon ume_ yang sengaja ditanam disana. Bunga- bunga berwarna soft pink terlihat menghiasi atas dari makam yang terlihat paling mewah itu. Kyungsoo berjongkok di tepi makam itu lalu meletakkan pot bunga_ white chrysanthemum _itu didepan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama_ Kim Myungsoo_ itu dan meletakkan buket bunganya tepat diatas makam.

Kyungsoo mengelus- elus batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer itu dengan sayang lalu air matanya meleleh lagi. Lalu ia memeluk batu nisan itu dan menciumnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan basah. Kai yang berdiri di tepat belakangnya hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo miris. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasa sayang Kyungsoo terhadap Myungsoo sebesar dan setulus ini. Hati Kai tersentuh saat melihat tangan mungil Kyungsoo menelusuri gundukan tanah yang disebut makam tersebut. Ia kadang tersenyum namun meneteskan air mata. Kai dapat menyimpulkan seberapa hancur Kyungsoo saat ini dan seberapa Kyungsoo merindukan sosok Myungsoo yang sudah membusuk didalam gundukan tanah itu.

'Biarkan aku melihatmu lagi sekali saja Myungie hyung' tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengelus- elus gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rumput itu. 'Apakah kau tega melihatku hancur? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau mencintaiku' batinnya. Air matanya yang belum lama berhenti turun lagi. Bayangan wajah Myungsoo yang tersenyum jahil saat mengerjainya masih terbayang jelas. Apalagi ekspresinya disaat ia mengatakan 'Saranghae' untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya pada Kyungsoo.

Disaat mata sipitnya itu hampir menutup dan bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

Kyungsoo selalu tersakiti mengingat- ingat ekspresi itu. Ia merasa bodoh, kenapa ia tak juga bertindak saat itu. Ia terlalu penakut dan pengecut hingga harus kehilangan Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar- benar menangis sekarang. Ia memeluk batu nisan Myungsoo erat seolah- olah itu adalah Myungsoo. Ia meneteskan ribuan air mata di hari itu karena seorang Myungsoo.

Kai merasa sangat sakit. Selain sakit karena Kyungsoo yang tak dapat melepaskan Myungsoo, ia juga merasa sakit melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi menangis. Namun, Apa yang bisa Kai lakukan? Ia tak berhak melarang Kyungsoo menangis apalagi menyuruhnya melupakan Myungsoo.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap" bujuk Kai. Ia semakin tak kuat melihat Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti menangis selama hampir satu jam sambil memeluk nisan Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah lalu mencium batu nisan itu lalu pergi bersama Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah tak karuan sekarang. Matanya membengkak, bibirnya menebal, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Seluruh wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan air mata yang mengering. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak memungkinkan, Kai menelpon anak buahnya untuk mengambil motornya di makam selama ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil Kyungsoo.

_"Kyungie mianhae" _

terdengar sebuah bisikan yang sangat pelan hampir bersatu dengan suara angin yang lembut di telinga Kyungsoo

'Myungie hyung?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sedih gaaa? Ada yang nangiiss? Aku hampir nangis='3**

**Akhirnya masa lalu Kyungsoo terungkap OuO**

**RnR juseyoong^_~**


	10. Chapter 10

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main**** Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah lalu mencium batu nisan itu lalu pergi bersama Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah tak karuan sekarang. Matanya membengkak, bibirnya menebal, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Seluruh wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan air mata yang mengering. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak memungkinkan, Kai menelpon anak buahnya untuk mengambil__motornya di makam selama ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungie mianhae"_

_terdengar sebuah bisikan yang sangat pelan hampir bersatu dengan suara angin yang lembut di telinga Kyungsoo_

_'Myungie hyung?'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kai mengantarkan Kyungsoo kerumahnya dengan selamat. Sampai disana, Kris menyambut mereka dengan tatapan khawatir lalu berterimakasih pada Kai berulang- ulang kali bahkan namja yang berstatus kakak angkat Kyungsoo itu menawarkan jasa supir mereka untuk mengantarkan Kai pulang namun Kai menolaknya. Terdapat sedikit rasa lega di hatinya karena ternyata Kris sudah memaafkan dan menerimanya. Jika ia mengingat dimana Kris terlihat sangat murka dan seolah- olah ingin menerkam Kai yang muncul dihadapannya, ia merasa sangat beruntung telah menemukan Kyungsoo di lotte world saat itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sebentar saja?" tanya Kai tiba- tiba. Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya pun berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hmm boleh saja. Tapi,_jangan bicarakan tentang Myungsoo_" Kris berbisik di pesannya. Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kursi yang tersedia di halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm selamat malam hyung?" ucap Kai canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membalas Kai dengan senyuman canggung dan kekehan aneh. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan penasaran namun wajahnya memancarkan sebuah kelelahan yang sangat besar. "Aku tahu Kris hyung melarangku membicarakan ini. Tapi aku ingin bertanya mengenai.." Kai memberi jeda "Myungsoo?" lanjutnya.

Punggung Kyungsoo menegak mendengar nama Myungsoo tersebut. Tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan miris namun ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kalau kau tak mampu tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksa" ucap Kai dengan wajah khawatir

_'TAK APA. LANJUTKAN SAJA'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kai lagi dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Kyungsoo. Kai pun ikut mengangguk. "Seberap besar kau mencintai_nya_?" tanya Kai

_'SANGAT BESAR. LEBIH DARI AKU MENCINTAI DIRIKU SENDIRI'_

"Benarkah? Masih bisakah ada seseorang lagi masuk kedalam hatimu?"

_'TAK ADA YANG TAK MUNGKIN KAI. KAU TAHU? ORANG TUAKU SELALU BERKATA BAHWA SEMUA YANG DILAKUKAN DENGAN GIGIH PASTI BERHASIL'_

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, apakah aku bisa masuk kedalam hatimu"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mencerna apa yang Jongin maksudkan.

_'JIKA KAU BERUSAHA, KENAPA TIDAK?'_ jawab Kyungsoo tak lama setelahnya. Kai tersenyum tipis. Ia seolah baru saja mendapat lampu hijau untuk mendekati namja mungil ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Kai lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa memberikan salam perpisahan sedikitpun pada Kai.

Kai berdiri dari kursi dingin itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Kaki jenjangnya ia biarkan berdiri di sebuah halte bus yang mungil dan sepi yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Halte yang sama dengan yang ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo setelah pulang dari Lotte World saat itu.

Kai menggosokkan lengannya dengan telapak tangannya untuk memberikan kehangatan sendiri pada dirinya ditengah- tengah angin malam yang menusuk rusuknya itu. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dimana seharusnya cahaya lampu bus malam akan menusuk matanya. Namun bus itu tak kunjung datang.

Disana sangat sepi. Hanya suara gesekan sayap jangkrik yang mengalun menemani Kai yang sendirian disana. Namja tampan itu sangat bosan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghilangkan rasa jenuh namun ia terlebih dahulu menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tak menyadari nama 'Xiumin' di contactnya.

"Kenapa aku tak minta dijemput saja?"

Ia menelpon namja yang berstatus hyung tampannya itu lalu meminta hyungnya untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga sebelum udara dingin yang menghantuinya segera membunuhnya sekarang juga.

_"Kakiku patah mendadak"_ namun itulah balasan Xiumin atas susunan kalimat puitis yang Kai susun secara susah payah agar Xiumin mau menjemputnya dengan senang hati

"Tapi aku adikmu"

_"Tapi kakiku patah"_

"Hyung!"

_"Ne?"_

"Terserah kau lah"

_"Baiklah. Kau ada dimana?"_

"Bus station didekat rumah Kyungsoo"

_"Baiklah. Tunggu disana, jangan pergi kemanapun. Tolak siapapun yang akan memberimu permen atau mengantarmu pulang jika kau tak mengenal mereka"_

"Kurasa aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung"

_"Benarkah? Aku lupa. Tunggu disana adik kecil manisku"_

"Sialan. Bahkan aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu hyung"

_"Oh tidak. Sekarang tanganku yang patah"_

"Hyung cepatlah"

_"Ne, ne arasseo"_

Kai pun mematikan sambungannya dengan hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu lalu memilih mendengarkan lagu melewati earphonenya. Tak terlalu keras, hanya untuk mengusir kesunyian saja. Beberapa suara masih dapat menginterupsi pendengaran namja tampan yang terduduk sendirian di halte tersebut.

Kai menajamkan pendengarannya ketika sebuah suara khas orang dipukuli dan jeritan kesakitan. Namun suara itu terdengar sangat pelan. Kai sendiri pun tak yakin apakah itu benar- benar suara nyata atau sekadar halusinasinya, Kai membuka kedua headsetnya lalu mematikan lagunya. Matanya memincing mencari- cari sumber suara aneh tersebut. Walaupun tak melihatnya, namun suara aneh itu masih ada. Itu meyakinkan Kai bahwa tak jauh darinya pasti ada seseorang yang sedang dikeroyok atau sebagainya.

.

DIN DIN

.

.

Suara mesin dan klakson mobil Xiumin mengagetkan Kai yang sedang sibuk mencari- cari asal suara aneh yang ia dengar barusan itu.

"Hey anak muda apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Xiumin dengan kepala yang menyembul dari kaca jendela mobil. "Ayo masuk! Aku mau pulang dan segera tidur!"

"Ssstt coba kau diam dan matikan mobilmu sejenak hyung" ucap Kai serius

"Apa maksudmu Kai?! Cepatlah aku mengantuk!" jawab Xiumin

"Aku serius! Matikan mobilmu lalu keluarlah dari mobil!" balas Kai

"Arrghh terserah kau lah" akhirnya Xiumin menuruti adiknya. Ia mematikan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. "Ada apa? Tak ada apa- apa bukan?! Ayo ma-"

"Ssstttt tak bisakah kau dengar itu?"

Xiumin mulai merasa adiknya serius kali ini. Ia benar- benar menajamkan pendengarannya dan akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Jongin. Ia mendengar sebuah suara jeritan- jeritan dan pekikan aneh.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu hyung"

"Sepertinya seseorang butuh bantuan Kai"

"Kau yakin?"

Xiumin mengangguk. Kai langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan Xiumin menjalankan mobilnya mencari darimana asal suara aneh tersebut.

"Hyung suaranya makin jelas. Sepertinya dari dalam gang itu" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Xiumin mengangguk lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Kim bersaudara itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan perlahan kedalam gang yang mereka yakini sebagai sumber suara aneh tersebut.

Dan ternyata,

.

BUGH

BUGH

.

Mereka dapat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang memukul dan menendang- nendang seseorang dibawah mereka

"Menurutmu, kita harus membantunya?" bisik Xiumin. Kai mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu melangkah maju. Xiumin sempat menahan baju Kai karena Kai mengambil tindakan tanpa berpikir dahulu, namun Kai tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati tiga orang di sudut gang tersebut

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kai lantang. Awalnya kedua namja itu tak berhenti menyerang namja di bawahnya. "HENTIKAN KUBILANG!" teriak Kai lagi. Kedua namja itupun berhenti

"Cih siapa kau? Mengganggu saja" ucap salah satu namja yang sedang menyerang tersebut

"Apa kau ingin bernasib seperti dia?" namja yang satunya ikut buka mulut sambil menunjuk namja yang dikeroyok. Mata Kai membulat melihat siapa orang itu

"Jongdae hyung?!" ucapnya tak percaya. Namja yang dikeroyok tersebut adalah Kim Jongdae, salah satu temannya yang terkenal rajin dan alim di sekolah. Bagaimana bisa ia dikeroyok seperti ini?

"Kau mengenalnya? Woaa penyelamatmu sudah datang Jongdae" ucap namja yang pertama

"Jadi, kalian satu kelompok? Kalau begitu kalian sama- sama mengerti tentang rencana pembunuhan boss kami eoh?" lanjut namja kedua. Kai menatap mereka tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, Jongdae itu adalah namja periang dan rajin. Adalah mustahil bahwa ia terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan.

"Apa maksud kalian?!" bentak Kai

"Tak usah pura- pura bodoh"

"K-kaii pee-rgih" ucap Jongdae terbata. Tenaganya sudah benar- benar habis saat ini.

.

DUK

.

Namja yang pertama justru menendang Jongdae yang sudah babak belur itu ke belakang mereka

"Diam kau!" ucapnya

"Lepaskan Jongdae hyung! Atau-"

"Atau apa?!" potong namja yang kedua

"Atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" tiba- tiba Xiumin muncul dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia bertingkah seolah sedang menelpon seseorang

"Sialan! Tak usah sok pahlawan kau gendut!"

.

BUAGGHH

.

Kedua namja itu jatuh.

Kai dan Xiumin terdiam di tempat mereka, Jongdae memegang sebuah balok kayu besar dan menyambar kedua namja itu tepat di leher mereka.

"Aku terima kau menyiksaku, tapi tak untuk menghina Xiumin sunbae" ucap Jongdae sedikit berbisik mungkin karena tenaganya yang hampir habis.

Xiumin tercekat, apa yang Jongdae maksudkan tadi? Jongdae membelanya?

.

BRUKK

.

Namja tampan itu langsung ambruk dan pingsan. Kai dan Xiumin sontak berlari kearah Jongdae dan membawa Jongdae yang sudah babak belur itu ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Kudengar semalam terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongdae" ucap Luhan

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tak tahu juga, Xiumin menelpon dengan suara bergetar aneh, suaranya juga tidak jelas. Jaringan dirumahku sangat buruk semalam. Yang dapat kutangkap dengan jelas hanya nama Jongdae dan beberapa kata- kata dari Xiumin" jelas Luhan sambil meminum juicenya

"Aneh, Xiumin hyung tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi pagi ini memang tak ada tanda- tanda dari Kim bersaudara" jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jongdae, kenapa Kim bersaudara juga tidak muncul?" tanyanya. Namja yang lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya

"Aku muncul" tiba- tiba seorang namja berkulit tan datang dan ikut bergabung dengan segerombol namja tampan tersebut.

"Kemana saja kau? Tak biasanya datang sesiang ini" tanya Chanyeol. "Dan dimana hyung bakpaumu itu?" lanjutnya

"Dia menemani Jongdae," ucap Kai sambil menghela nafasnya. "Dirumah sakit" lanjutnya

Namja lainnya menatap Kai dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae?" selidik Suho

"Dia dikeroyok dua orang namja aneh, aku dan Xiumin hyung menemukannya setelah pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Kai

"Mwo?! Apa yang Jongdae lakukan sampai- sampai ia dikeroyok?" tanya Luhan

"Aku tak tahu, ia belum sadarkan diri sejak semalam, jadi aku dan Xiumin hyung tak bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya" jawab Kai lagi

"Kami bingung" ucap Suho

"Kau saja yang bingung. Yang lainnya tidak" balas Luhan

"Tapi kau bertanya"

"Aku ingin tahu dan aku tidak bingung"

"Jika kau tidak bingung kenapa kau bertanya"

"Karena aku ingin tahu"

"Jika kau in-"

"DIAMLAAHH!" teriak Tao frustasi mendengar perdebatan Luhan dan Suho yang hampir tak pernah berhenti. "Bagaimana jika nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita sama- sama menjenguk Jongdae hyung?" usul Tao, sangat jarang panda manja yang satu ini bertindak bijak seperti sekarang.

"Setuju!" jawab namja lainnya bersamaan

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan- jalan di tepi danau sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Tempat dimana ia selalu menenangkan diri dan melepaskan bebannya. Namja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau. Ia baru menyadari banyaknya pasangan yang terdapat di sekolahnya ini. Terkadang ia berpikir, kapankah ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, memiliki pasangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merasakan aura disekitarnya menjadi sangat indah dan manis. Namun senyumannya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman sendu yang sulit diartikan.

'Mana mungkin ada yang mau mencintai namja cacat sepertiku?' Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir danau, seperti biasanya. 'Masih banyak namja sempurna di dunia ini' batinnya miris. 'Pasti semua orang mencari pasangan yang dapat membalas perasaan cintanya, yang bisa membisikkan mereka kata- kata cinta romantis dan menyanyikan lagu disaat anniversary. -

-Sedangkan aku?' Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir sungai kecil dari matanya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan meremas blazer coklatnya.

'Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa Kau begitu jahat padaku?' batinnya masih dengan air mata mengalir, tidak deras, hanya setetes demi setetes. 'Kau mengambil cinta pertamaku, juga mengambil suaraku' Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara isakannya sendiri. Menangis tanpa suara membuatnya tak bisa melepas semua bebannya.

.

PUK

.

Sebuah sapu tangan muncul dari seseorang yang sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan. Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya namja itu. Kyugsoo hanya menggeleng sambil menggunakan saputangan itu untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kau sahabatku hyung, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" lanjutnya. "Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan kenapa kau berbeda bukan?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman miris seperti biasanya. "Kau memang berbeda hyung, kau aneh dan istimewa" ucapnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar kata- kata namja disebelahnya. "Bagaimana tidak, Kau bisa membuat tiga namja menyukaimu sekaligus tanpa melakukan apapun" lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau masih sering menganggap nasibmu sangat buruk hyung?" lanjutnya. "Aku percaya padamu, jadi jangan katakan hal ini ke siapapun" ucapnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sedikit merasa iri denganmu~"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau itu sempurna. Harta yang berlimpah, fisik yang sempurna, otak yang bekerja dengan sangat baik, dan orang- orang yang menerimamu dengan penuh hati" ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatao namja itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Hnn kau tak mengerti? Maksudku, apakah kau tak pernah menyadari semuanya hyung? Inner beauty yang kau miliki sangat kuat. Dan kau tak bisa berbicara bukanlah sebuah perkara besar. Itu telah tertutupi oleh kesempurnaan lain yang bersarang di dirimu. Aku jujur, aku mulai merasa tertarik pada Luhan hyung. Tapi, aku harus berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku. Tidak seperti kau yang bisa dengan mudah menarik siapapun kedalam dunia sorotan mata bulatmu yang polos dan mempesona itu hyung?" ucapnya. Kyungsoo tercekat. Kata- kata namja itu seolah mencambuknya agar ia bangun dan sadar siapakah ia sebenarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ia merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh tumbuh dalam dirinya. Seperti rasa percaya diri dan juga rasa bangga dalam dirinya.

_'GOMAWO SEHUNA, FIGHTING'_ ejanya lalu tangannya ia kepalkan di samping kepalanya menyemangati namja yang bernama Sehun dihadapannya

"Fighting!" Sehun ikut tersenyum lalu mengikuti gaya Kyungsoo dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sebatas kepala. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun ne? Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah merasa rendah lagi, aku tak suka. Sangat tak suka" ucapnya setulus mungkin. Kyungsoo mengangguk namun terlihat agak ragu.

Sehun senang, ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya tersenyum.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Kai, belakangan ini kau terlihat lebih bersemangat" ucap Baekhyun dengan ice cream ditangannya. Mereka sedang berada di taman rumah sakit sekarang, Jongdae sedang waktu istirahat sekarang dan tidak semuanya diperbolehkan masuk bersamaan. Jadi mereka mengunjungi Jongdae dengan cara bergilir.

"Memangnya salah jika aku bersemangat?" tanya Kai

"Aniya, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda"

"Jika berbeda maksudmu adalah warna kulitku menjadi lebih terang, jawabannya adalah iya"

"Aku harus memeriksakan pendengaranku dulu Kai. Sampai jumpa" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan pokerfacenya meninggalkan Kai yang tertawa tidak jelas sendirian. Tak lama kemudian seseorang namja duduk disebelahnya, Kai melihatnya dan ia sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Eh hyung?" ucap Kai, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' namun Kai hanya menggeleng. "Kau sudah menjenguk Jongdae hyung?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng

_'AKU TAK BEGITU MENGENALNYA. JADI RASANYA ANEH'_ eja Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu betapa sempurnanya dirimu sekarang hyung?" ucap Kai tiba- tiba, disekeliling mereka banyak orang- orang yang kurang beruntung seperti kehilangan kaki atau tangannya, buta, tuli dan ada yang tak bisa bicara seperti Kyungsoo. "Kau sehat hyung, hanya kau _lupa_ cara mengeluarkan suaramu" ucapnya selembut mungkin tak ingin menggores Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

.

Setelah Sehun, Kai juga memotivasinya, menyemangatinya. Kyungsoo mulai paham, ia tahu bahwa banyak yang menganggapnya berharga sekarang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman rumah sakit yang hijau dan luas. Ia tersenyum puas karena merasa sudah mulai bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Entah keberanian atau entah apa yang menggerakkan tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai lalu menggenggam tangan Kai yang lebih besar itu. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman sekarang. Tak lama setelah tangannya dan tangan Kai bersatu, ia merasakan tangan Kai bereaksi menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menatap Kai. Namja tampan disebelahnya itu sedang menikmati angin lembut rumah sakit yang membelai wajahnya sambil menutup matanya.

Indah.

Rambut Kai berdiri dan menari dengan lincah dengan kepala Kai sebagai panggungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sudut bibir Kai terangkat. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis dan tulus seolah mengiaskan betapa manisnya Kyungsoo yang tangannya ia genggam. Seolah- olah permukaan kulitnya bisa merasakan betapa manis dan hangatnya tangan putih bersih Kyungsoo itu.

Kai menikmati kerja jantungnya yang sangat cepat tak beraturan berkolaborasi dengan belaian angin halus di epidermis wajahnya juga kehangatan tangan mungil Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tak merasa benar- benar nyaman seperti saat ini. Bahkan ia tak ingat sama sekali kapan atau bahkan apakah pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini?

Kai hanya tak ingin rasa nyaman ini berakhir terlalu cepat. Tak memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit dalam seumur hidupnya. Itulah yang mendasari mengapa tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dengan sangat erat dan posesif. Ia hanya menyampaikan bahwa ia tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi. Ia sangat menyukai sebuah sensasi aneh menggelitik yang hadir mengetuk hatinya saat merasakan jari- jari mungil Kyungsoo berusaha menyematkan diri di antara jari- jari panjang dan lentik Kai. Genggaman itu sangat indah, seolah saling melengkapi, dilindungi dan melindungi satu akan yang lain. Bisakah genggaman itu diwujudkan dengan sebuah pengalaman hidup asli mereka?

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung. Sebentar saja" bisik Kai saat merasakan tangan mungil Kyungsoo digenggamannya mulai bergerak- gerak tidak nyaman. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Namun pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo lenyap begitu saja setelah Kai selesai mengucapkan kalimat permohonannya.

Tak ada penolakan

.

.

.

Di kamar rawat Jongdae,

Jongdae sedang berbincang dengan Xiumin, Luhan, Tao dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat antusias mengenai tragedi penyerangan yang terjadi pada Jongdae semalam. Jongdae menceritakan semua tentang ganknya, tentang dia yang membawa surat rencana pembunuhan member gank lain. Namun ternyata ia sudah menyerahkan surat itu ke member lain namun ia tetap jadi sasaran hajarnya.

Xiumin menyarankan (bahkan memaksa) Jongdae untuk berhenti dan keluar dari gank yang membahayakan nyawanya seperti itu, dan bagaikan anak yang patuh pada orang tuanya, Jongdae langsung mengiyakan dengan sangat mudah dan cepat paksaan Xiumin itu. Sebuah perubahan yang aneh dimana Jongdae dengan mudahnya menurut pada seseorang dan Xiumin yang sangat peduli dengan hidup orang lain.

Selama itu, Suho sedang terduduk di sofa rumah sakit sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan mendengarkan lagu karena tidak merasa tertarik sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan keempat namja tersebut.

.

_To: Yixing_

_Hai, Yixing benar?_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Benar. Ini siapa?_

_._

_To: Yixing_

_Suho. Aku mendapat nomormu dari Luhan_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Ah nde arraseo, ada apa hyung?_

_._

_To: Yixing_

_Kata Luhan kau ingin berkeliling Seoul tapi Luhan tak bisa menemanimu_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Ne itu benar. Apakah hyung mau menemaniku?_

_._

_To: Yixing_

_Tentu saja_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Jinjjayo?! Woa aku sangat senang hyung! Gomawo nee!^^_

_._

_To: Yixing_

_Tak usah berlebihan Xing-ah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Ottokhae?_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Baiklah! Aku menunggumu hyung~_

_._

_To: Yixing_

_Sampai bertemu besok_

_._

_From: Yixing_

_Sampai bertemu besok hyung! Jangan terlambat ne!_

.

Suho mematikan ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang saat membalas pesan Yixing yang kadang terlalu berlebihan menyampaikan rasa senangnya. Pandangan Suho untuk Yixing masih sama, namja itu sangat lucu walaupun kadang berlebihan. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kadang justru menyembunyikan segalanya.

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu kamar Jongdae terbuka dan dua orang namja masuk kedalam, itu Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dengan pokerfacenya

dan Baekhyun dengan baju yang lengket karena ice cream di seluruh seragamnya

"Aku menemukan Baekhyun hyung sedang bertengkar dengan anak kecil karena seorang anak kecil menumpahkan ice creamnya ke Baekhyun hyung. Dan Baekhyun berteriak keras pada anak itu sampai anak itu menangis dan eommanya datang. Penjaga rumah sakit memarahi Baekhyun hyung dan aku terpaksa berkata padanya bahwa Baekhyun memiriki keterbelakangan mental hingga ia bisa berulah seperti itu" tutur Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Seluruh orang yang berada dalam kamar rawat itu tertawa keras mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang konyol dan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat kusut

Baekhyun? Ia sedang mengumpatkan kata- kata tidak jelas karena ia merasa sebal terhadap anak kecil tadi dan ibunya, penjaga rumah sakit dan juga Sehun -koreksi- semua temannya disana.

"Aku hanya sebal. Lihat! Seragamku kotor!" ucapnya

"Hahahaaa! Tapi apakah itu benar Baekki? Kau berteriak pada seorang anak kecil" Xiumin berusaha menahan tawanya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tak menjawab dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Suho

"Hahahaa, kurasa kau benar- benar memiliki keterbelakangan mental hyung! Tidak mungkin seorang namja SMA memarahi anak kecil yang polos hanya karena ice cream yang tumpah?!" ucap Tao sambil memegangi perutnya. Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju mendengarnya

"Sudahlahh aku seball!" rengeknya, yang lainnya sedang mencoba menghentikan tawa mereka masing- masing

"Ssstt ini rumah sakit. Sudah- sudah kasihan Baekki lagipula" Chanyeol menengahi

Suara tawa pun memelan dan akhirnya hilang digantikan dengan namja- namja itu yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing- masing.

"Gomawo Channie" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang baru saja pindah menjadi duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol agak kaget

"Channie? Kau tak sedang mabuk kan marmut blonde?"

.

.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jongdae sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Ne? Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya

"Err, aku lapar" ucapnya agak gugup. Semenjak ia dan Sehun bermain di lotte world hanya berdua itu, Luhan benar- benar merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perutnya saat ia bersama Sehun

"Lalu?" Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan berpura- pura tak mengerti maksud Luhan

"Eh? T-t-tidak apa- apa aku hanya me-"

"Kajja" Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan yang berdiri didepannya keluar dari kamar rawat Jongdae. Wajah Luhan sudah mulai memerah karena perlakuan manis Sehun. Selama namja lainnya hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bingung

.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" -Suho

"Kudengar Luhan lapar" -Xiumin

"Makan siang berdua?!" -Chanyeol

"Berlebihan. Aku sering makan siang berdua dengan Xiumin hyung" -Baekhyun

"Apa mereka sudah berpacaran?" -Jongdae

"Cepat sekali. Eh dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo?" -Tao

"EEHH! Dimana mereka berdua?"

.

.

"Sssehunn, kita belum pamit dengan yang lain" ucap Luhan. Mereka berada didalam lift sekarang

"Aku rasa itu tak penting hyung" jawab Sehun santai namun sambil tersenyum aneh

"Mereka bisa berpikiran yang tidak- tidak"

"Daripada yang iya- iya?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Hal itu membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Luhan memundurkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merah strawberrynya. "Jangan menunduk hyung. Aku seperti sedang memarahi hoobaeku" Sehun terkekeh lalu memundurkan kepalanya. Ia senang karena belakangan ini selalu berhasil membuat Luhan blushing. "Tak usah merasa canggung. Santai saja" ucap Sehun karena tidak mendengar suara Luhan sama sekali

"N-n-nde!" Luhan menjawab dengan semangat menutupi rasa gugup yang menghantuinya. "Oh iya apa kau tak melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo? Kurasa ia tak ada dikamar rawat Jongdae tadi" tanya Luhan. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang senyuman yang sulit diartikan

"Kau mau makan dimana hyung?"

"Ya! Aku sedang bertanya Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sudah sangat lama mereka menikmati suasana ini dengan berpegangan tangan namun tak ada sedikitpun suara. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan Kai takut Kyungsoo tertidur.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat sangat indah dimata Kai, mungkin dimata semua orang yang melihatnya. Kai tersenyum penuh arti pada namja yang berusia setahun lebih tua disebelahnya ini. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hmm aku lagi- lagi ingin bertanya seberapa besar perasaanmu terhadap Myungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai agak ragu. Ia juga melonggarkan genggamannya. Tangan mereka mulai basah karena keringat.

_'AKU TAK TAHU'_ jawab Kyungsoo. Jawaban yang berbeda dengan yang ia berikan semalam

"Kenapa kau tak tahu?"

_'KARENA AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA MENCINTAI SESEORANG'_

Kai terdiam. Semua yang ingin ia tanyakan mendadak lenyap entah kemana. Ia merasa susah bernafas. Kebahagiaannya langsung hilang seolah tak pernah terjadi. Jalan untuk menggandeng Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbuka sudah tertutup lagi dalam sekejap.

"S-siapa itu?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Kyungsoo harus segera pulang. _'KAI AYO KE KAMAR JONGDAE HYUNG'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Eh?"

_'AKU MAU PAMIT PULANG'_

"Ohh arra. Kajja" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di genggamannya. Mereka berjalan pelan kedalam rumah sakit. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedikit kagum. Mereka memang terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat sempurna.

Setidaknya mereka tidak tahu cerita dibalik Kai dan Kyungsoo

.

.

"Annyeong" Kai menyapa semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar rawat Jongdae itu.

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Suho

"Ditaman. Sehun dan Luhan?" ucap Kai

"Entahlah tadi mereka pergi untuk makan siang namun belum juga kembali" jawab Baekhyun

"Wow, awalnya kukira Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyunglah yang akan terlebih dahulu menjalin hubungan" ucap Kai santai. Tak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kukira kau dan Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Semuanya menoleh ke Baekhyun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi khas _doe eyes_ nya. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat imut saat ini

"Jangan berkata yang aneh- aneh tuan Byun" ucap Kai malas

"Kau duluan" Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Sudah- sudah, kalian tidak makan malam?" ucap Jongdae tiba- tiba

"Ah aniya. Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Kami kesini karena Kyungsoo ingin pamit pulang" ucap Kai

"Cepat sekali. Kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Xiumin

_'NE. AKU TAK MAU MEMBUAT KRIS HYUNG KHAWATIR'_

"Dia tak mau membuat hyungnya khawatir katanya" Kai menerjemah gerakan tangan Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. "Lebih baik kau mengantarnya kebawah" saran Xiumin.

"Saran yang baik" timpal Baekhyun

"Eh, biar aku sa-"

"Benar juga! Ayo hyung!" Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kata- katanya. Mereka membungkuk pamit lalu berjalan keluar kamar rawat Jongdae

"Kenapa Kai sangat aneh" rutuk Tao

.

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengirim pesan untuk Kris hyungmu dan memberitahunya bahwa kau akan pulang terlambat?" Tanya Kai. Mata Kyungsoo membulat tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Kai. Dan ia juga merasa sedikit takut. "Tak usah takut hyung. Aku tak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Eh menurutku, err, apa kau lapar?" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Jika tidak kau-"

_'KENAPA TIDAK?'_ eja Kyungsoo memotong kata- kata Kai. Kai sangat senang. Ia melangkah pelan keluar dari lift bersama Kyungsoo disebelahnya

"Kau mau makan apa hyung?" Tanya Kai saat tiba di parkiran. "Eh, naik mobil siapa? Rasanya pasti sangat aneh jika menggunakan dua mobil. Kita akan terlihat seperti bermusuhan" ucap Kai

_'MOBILMU SAJA, AKU BISA MENYURUH ORANG UNTUK MENGAMBIL MOBILKU'_ jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi mobilnya bersama Kyungsoo di kursi sebelahnya

"Aku tahu sebuah restaurant dengan rasa makanan yang lezat dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Jadi, kuharap kau suka makan sambil memperhatikan indahnya perpaduan kerlap- kerlip lampu gedung- gedung di Seoul?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Seperti biasanya, terlalu malas hanya untuk mengeja kata 'i-y-a'

Kai mengarahkan mobilnya kesebuah restaurant yang bergedung cukup tinggi dan tanpa basa- basi namja berkulit tan itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai teratas. Kai mengangkat tangannya memanggil waitress dan menanyakan juga menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk makan malamnya. Setelah waitress itu menulis dan mengulang pesanan mereka, ia segela pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu dalam keheningan.

"Hyung" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba mencintai seseorang" ucapnya ragu. "Dan, bolehkah aku lancang bertanya siapa orang itu?" tanyanya. Lagi- lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tulus penuh arti lalu memandang keluar jendela. Betapa sempurnanya moment ini jikalau Kyungsoo bisa menjawab Kai dengan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menghelakan nafasnya lalu mengalihkan sorot matanya ke namja bertubuh tegap yang duduk didepannya.

_'JONGIN'_ ejanya. '_KIM JONGIN' _

Kai tercekat. Kyungsoo mengeja nama aslinya?

_'TAKUT'_ lanjutnya ekspresinya berubah. Menjadi wajah khawatir dan takut._ 'SAKIT JONGIN, SAKIT'_ ejanya lagi. Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Ia merasakan debaran sialan itu lagi saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya Jongin

"Hyung," panggil Jongin. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "Disini. Selalu terjadi gempa disini saat aku bersamamu" Kai menuntun tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa detak jantungnya selalu berpicu lebih cepat. "Dan saat kau pergi, ia berdetak sangat pelan dan seolah ingin berhenti" Kai melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari dadanya lalu menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil berkulit putih dihadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak yakin. Walaupun ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Dan aku ingin, kau membuat jantung ini tetap berpicu dengan cepat. Aku ingin kau selalu ada didekatku, menjadi sumber tenagaku untuk menghadapi hari- hari yang jahat" ucap Kai. "Aku ingin tangan mungil ini, berada diantara jari- jariku. Aku ingin jariku menjadi tempurung bagi jari mungil ini. Aku ingin melindungi tangan mungil ini bersama pemiliknya. Karena aku tahu, ia begitu..

_-Rapuh_"

"Bisakah aku menjadi orang itu hyung? Orang yang akan kau cintai kelak?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**KYUNGSOOO JANGAN TERIMA JONGINN!**

**KAU MILIKKUUU! ****/histeris/ga/apa-_-**

**jongin nembak kyungsoo?! diterima ga kira-kira O_O**

**RnR juseyooh^_~**


	11. Chapter 11

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main**** Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Dan aku ingin, kau membuat jantung ini tetap berpicu dengan cepat. Aku ingin kau selalu ada didekatku, menjadi sumber tenagaku untuk menghadapi hari- hari yang jahat" ucap Kai. "Aku ingin tangan mungil ini, berada diantara jari- jariku. Aku ingin jariku menjadi tempurung bagi jari mungil ini. Aku ingin melindungi tangan mungil ini bersama pemiliknya. Karena aku tahu, ia begitu.._

_-Rapuh"_

_"Bisakah aku menjadi orang itu hyung? Orang yang akan kau cintai kelak?"_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya yang agak tak nyaman. Ia menatap Kai lekat, ia masih tak percaya apa yang namja berkulit tan itu katakan. Satu- satunya yang berada dipikiran Kyungsoo sekarang adalah,

Apa Kai sudah gila?

Maksud Kyungsoo adalah, Oh Tuhan! Kalian tahu Kai kan? Kim Jongin yang sempurna yang dipuja banyak namja dan juga yeoja? Ayolah, Kai bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang jauh lebih sempurna dari Kyungsoo. Setidaknya seseorang yang bisa membalas pernyataan cintanya dengan sebuah rangkaian kalimat manis.

_'MAAF'_

Kai menahan nafasnya. Apakah ia tak salah membaca apa yang Kyungsoo eja? Kyungsoo meminta maaf? Apa maksudnya?

Kyungsoo menolaknya?

"Hyung,-" Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan Kai dengan telapak tangannya.

_'AKU MASIH BELAJAR KAI. AKU BELUM SIAP'_ ejanya pelan. Seolah dihantam sebuah truk bermuatan es yang sangat banyak, Kai hanya bisa membeku. Ejaan pendek Kyungsoo berperan sebagai truk es tersebut. _'AKU TAK PERNAH BERHARAP KAU MENCINTAIKU KAI'_ Kyungsoo menghelakan nafasnya berat. _'TAPI, TERIMAKASIH'_ namja bermata bulat itu menampilkan senyuman tulusnya sebelum makanan datang dan mereka makan ditengah- tengah keheningan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

_"MWO?! Kyungsoo tidak bilang dengan siapa ia akan makan. Dan sekarang kau bilang mobilnya berada di rumah sakit?"_ ucap Kris kaget setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Tao

_"Ya! Tenanglah gege! Akupun tidak tahu! Kami sedang mencoba menghubungi Kai yang terakhir kali mengantar Kyungsoo"_

_"Kai?! Yaampun Tuhan! Batin Kyungsoo belum sembuh benar! Anak itu! Issh"_

_"Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan eoh? Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya"_

_"Ya! Aku serius Huang Zitao"_

_"Kau benar- benar menyebalkan ge"_

_"Eoh?"_

_"Gigimu besar"_

_"Ya! Matamu berkantung seperti panda"_

_"Kau bilang itu lucu"_

_"Kau bilang gigiku sexy"_

_"Kapan aku mengatakannya?!"_

_"Disaat itu"_

_"Kapan?!"_

_"Saat itu"_

_"Kapaan?!"_

_"Disaat kau hidup, berdiri diatas tanah dan bernafas lewat hidungmu"_

_"Ya! Aku serius Do Yifan! Kapan aku mengatakannya?!"_

_"Eumm"_

_"Jawab aku!"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Cepatlah!"_

_"Disaat itu, aku se-"_

_"Jangan bercanda!"_

_"Hey! Kau memotong ucapanku!"_

_"Eo? Baiklah"_

_"Hmm aku lupa aku ingin mengatakan apa"_

_"Ya! Gege!"_

_"Baiklah aku ingat. Disaat itu aku sedang tidur dan kau berada dalam mimpiku hanya menggunakan celana dalam panda dan bando bertelinga panda lalu mengatakan gigiku sexy lalu kau pergi begitu saja dengan cara meloncat- loncat layaknya kangguru"_

_"..."_

_"Huang Zitao kau masih disana?"_

_"..."_

_"Baiklah mungkin lain kali. Kabari aku jika bertemu Kyungsoo"_

_"..."_

_"Hey?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku akan menutup telponnya?"_

_"Original Cafe pukul tiga! Jangan terlambat!"_

.

PIP

.

Telpon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Tao setelah namja bermata panda itu mengucapkan ajakan err -kencan?

"Eh?" ucap Kris bingung sambil menatap smartphonenya lalu tersenyum. "Namja yang lucu" gumamnya. 'Eh, Kyungsoo?' pikirnya setelah menyadari tujuan utama ia menelpon Tao tadi. 'Dia sudah besar kan? Aku tak boleh terlalu mengkhawatirkannya' batin Kris.

Kris memutuskan untuk membawa laptopnya kehalaman dan bekerja disana. Sembari menunggu adiknya dan menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya menusuk tulang rusuknya. Namun Kris adalah pria yang kuat, angin malam tak akan membuatnya sakit. Kris membuka emailnya dan melihat jadwal- jadwal rapatnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terkadang serbersit rasa lelah dan ingin mundur muncul di kepalanya. Namun ia memikirkan betapa keluarga Do menyayanginya. Tuan dan Nyonya Do tak membedakan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia hanya anak angkat, namun kasih sayang yang mereka limpahkan sama banyaknya.

Dari segi umur, seharusnya Kris masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas sekarang. Namun ia memiliki otak yang sangat pintar yang membuatnya dapat menyanggupi permintaan Tuan Do untuk ikut duduk didalam perusahaan besar miliknya. Kris melihat daftar contactnya dan ingin melakukan chat dengan siapapun setidaknya untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman- temannya. Kris bisa gila jika terus menerus bekerja.

.

DIN DIN

.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati mobil Kai disana. Bersama Kyungsoo didalamnya tentunya. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang. Kris melirik kearah jam tangannya dan bahkan jam tangan milik Kris masih menunjukkan pukul 21.14. Kyungsoo benar- benar seperti anak kecil.

Kai keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu Kyungsoo dan membukakannya. Tubuh kekarnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari kursi penumpang. Kai hendak menggendongnya sebelum Yongguk datang dan mengambil alih Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Kai segera memasang wajah sedikit kecewa namun ia tetap tersenyum pada Yongguk setelahnya. Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Kai. Ia harus berterima kasih lagi pada Kai kali ini.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya pendek.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mengijinkan Kyungsoo pergi bersamaku" jawab Kai.

"Mengijinkan? Aku pun tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pergi bersamamu. Dari pada meminjam Kyungsoo, kau lebih pantas disebut menculik Kyungsoo untuk makan malam" ucap Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha. Mianhae hyung. Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo memberimu kabar. Tapi mungkin ia lupa"

"Hmm ne arasseo"

"Eumm, aku pulang dulu ne hyung? Salam untuk Kyungsoo hyung"

Kris mengangguk. "Annyeong" ucapnya

"Annyeong" balas Kai semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang melihat tingkah laku Kris saat ini.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo!" teriak Tao yang baru saja hadir sambil berjalan senang ke tempat duduknya dan Kyungsoo. Tao terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini. Entah apa sebabnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab salam Tao. Tao meletakkan tasnya di kursi lalu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo ke kantin! Kudengar Sehun dan Luhan ge sudah berpacaran!" pekik Tao. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya selama seluruh penghuni kelas menatap mereka berdua tak percaya. Selama ini, yang mereja ketahui adalah Luhan yang menyikai Kyungsoo dan bukan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan wajah 'apa- kau serius?' dan Tao hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Oleh karena itu, Ayo kita tanyakan!" Tao benar- benar menarik tangan Kyungsoo kali ini dan berlari menuju kantin meninggalkan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka penasaran.

.

.

Tao duduk di kursi kantin tepat dihadapan Suho yang sedang memakan sebuah roti bakar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Annyeong!" sapa Tao

"Hmm" hanya itu yang Suho katakan

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanyanya

"Sibuk"

"Eoh?"

"Dengan pasangan masing- masing. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ternyata sebagian besar dari mereka sudah berpacaran!" ucap Suho kesal lalu menghempaskan garpunya dengan kasar.

"Eoh? Bukan hanya Luhan ge dan Sehun?" tanya Tao

"Tidak. Xiumin dan Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun juga! Kenapa aku seolah tak mengetahui segalanya?!" Suho mengacak rambutnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Suho yang frustasi.

"Eum, jika begitu, tinggal kita bertiga yang belum mendapatkan pasangan?" ucap Tao

"Nee, tapi sepertinya uri Kyungsoo sudah semakin dekat dengan Kai ne?" goda Suho. Entah kenapa ia tak merasa aneh menggoda Kyungsoo. Tak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Suho dan Tao dan memulai gerakan tangannya.

_'JONGIN MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAKU SEMALAM'_ ejanya. Suho dan Tao membulatkan matanya

"L-lalu, Kau-"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

_'AKU MENOLAKNYA. AKU TAK SIAP HYUNG'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Tapi sepertinya ia tulus Kyung. Buktinya saja ia benar- benar berubah hanya untukmu" ucap Tao tak percaya

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya Kyung" timpal Suho. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya

_'AKU HANYA BELUM SIAP'_ ejanya lagi

"Lalu, apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Tao lagi

_'TIDAK ADA. KAMI MAKAN DALAM DIAM'_ eja Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Suho dan Tao hanya bisa diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka tak percaya Kyungsoo menolak Kai yang sudah benar- benar tulus padanya. Tapi Suho mengerti, membuka hati seorang Do Kyungsoo tak semudah kelihatannya.

"Selamat pagi!" seoran namja bersuara cempreng datang dan langsung menyapa bahkan lebih tepatnya berteriak pada mereka.

"Pagi hyu- Woaaa! Kau dan Chanyeol hyung benar- benar berpacaran?!" Pekik Tao tak percaya melihat tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertaut

"Eumm, itu a-"

"Tentu saja. Tak mungkin Baekki menolak pesonaku" potong Chanyeol sambil menempelkan pipinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera tersipu dibuatnya. Kyungsoo dan Tao terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berwarna merah manis sekarang. Selama Suho sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedang mengirim pesan dengan ehm

- Zhang Yixing.

Tak lama setelah basa- basi pagi mereka lakukan, Suho pamit untuk menelpon seseorang. Namja berwajah angelic itu berjalan pelan keluar kantin dengan smartphone menempel ditelinganya.

Salahkan sifat ingin tahu yang dimiliki oleh keempat namja temannya itu, sehingga semua yang Suho bicarakan terdengar jelas karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Tao sengaja mengikuti Suho hanya untuk menguping.

_"Kau bosan? Aku juga. Ish semuanya sudah memiliki pasangan masing- masing. Selama aku? Hanya menjadi obat nyamuk saja"_

_"..."_

_"Mwo? Hahahaa berpacaranlah dengan guling kalau begitu"_

_"..."_

_"Hey hey, aku tidak gila Yixing!"_

_"..."_

_"Hmm, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, menurut pendapatku, aku gila karena kau"_

_"..."_

_"Aku serius! Heey hey jangan tertawa seperti itu! Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Ya! Zhang Yixing!"_

_"..."_

_"Berhentilah tertawa atau kau yang akan gila karenaku"_

_"..."_

_"Hahahaaahahahaaahaaaa"_

_"..."_

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Setidaknya suara tawaku lebih merdu dari milikmu bukan?"_

_"..."_

_"Kataku tentunya. Kata eomma dan appaku juga"_

_"..."_

_"Tidak pernah. Tentu saja mereka tak pernah bertemu denganmu"_

_"..."_

_"Karena aku tampan makanya aku menyebalkan"_

_"..."_

_"Terimakasih"_

_"..."_

_"Apa? Kau bilang aku jelek? Kukira kau terlalu sungkan untuk mengatakan aku tampan"_

_"..."_

_"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku gila karenamu"_

_"..."_

_"Ya! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Baiklah- baiklah. Jadi, nanti aku yang menjemputmu?"_

_"..."_

_"Nee, Annyeong. Sampai berjumpa nanti Yixing. Berpenampilanlah dengan sebaik mungkin ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Hahahaa ne, ne arraseo. Sampai jumpa"_

.

PIP

.

Itulah yang berhasil didengar oleh keempat namja iseng tersebut. Mereka tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Suho yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan beragam saat berbicara dengan Yixing. Mereka berempat memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berjalan santai melewati Suho.

"Hey Baekki, aku ingin mengajak Yixing berkencan loh!" sindir Chanyeol

"Mwoya? Huaa Yixing harus berpenampilan sebaik mungkin kalau begitu!" balas Baekhyun histeris

"Tentu saja! Dan aku yang akan menjemput Yixing nanti. Aku gila karenanya!" goda Chanyeol lagi

"Jinjjayo? Apa reaksi Yixing jika mengetahuinyaa? Apa ia akan tertawa keras keras?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membalik menggodanya lalu aku tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa suaraku lebih merdu darinya!"

"Woaah kalian itu ben-"

"Yaa! Apa maksud kalian eooh? Kalian menguping?!" teriak Suho dengan wajah memerah. Ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menggodanya

"Menguping apanya? Chanyeol ge hanya ingin mengajak Yixing hyung berkencan. Benar kan hyung?" tanya Tao sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aishh! Dasar gila!" Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu meninggalkan keempat namja yang sedang tertawa terbahak- bahak tersebut.

.

.

Suho sekarang sedang berada diatap sekolah sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Seperti biasa, menghindar dari rapat organisasi siswanya.

"Suho hyung?" sebuah suara berat memanggil Suho. Suho menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dengan pakaian berantakan disana.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho heran

"Entahlah. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dibawah" Kai mengendikkan bahunya lalu duduk disebelah Suho. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri hyung?" tanya Kai balik

"Menghindari rapat dan juga menghindari empat namja idiot yang sedang tertawa terbahak- bahak setelah menguping pembicaraanku bersama Yixing ditelepon" balas Suho malas

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kai bingung

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu" jawab Suho pendek

"Ehh?" Kai memasang wajah kagetnya

"Ya, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo kan? Ck namun sayang sekali Kyungsoo belum menerimamu"

"Belum menerima?"

"Ya. Siapa bilang kau ditolak?"

"Kyungsoo hyung kan-"

"Dia bilang ia belum siap. Bukannya ia tidak siap Kai. Tidak bisakah kau pintar sedikit? Ia ingin kau menunjukkan kesungguhanmu padanya. Bukannya terdiam diatap sekolah menghindarinya seperti ini"

"Aku tidak menghindari Kyungsoo hyung. Aku han-"

"Hanya apa? Takut bertemu dengannya? Kapan ia akan siap kalau begitu Kim Jongin?"

"Aku-"

"Kukira, kau benar- benar seorang gentleman Kai. Namun," Suho memberdirikan ibu jarinya lalu memutar pergelangan tangannya hingga ibu jarinya mengarah kebawah. "Kau tak sehebat saat kau menyiksanya"

"..."

"Kenapa terdiam? Kau tahu bukan mendapatkan Kyungsoo itu tidak mudah? Jika mudah, mungkin aku atau Luhan sudah menjadi kekasihnya saat ini"

"..."

"Hati Kyungsoo itu seperti es batu Kai, Es batu yang terus didiamkan didalam freezer. Ia sangat sulit mencair karena ia memang sengaja berlindung di dalam freezer tersebut. Sebut saja freezer itu adalah cinta dimasa kecilnya yang bernama Myungsoo tersebut. Ia tak mau menghianati Myungsoo-nya. Ia tidak mau membuka hatinya karena bayang- bayang Myungsoo-nya masih tinggal di hatinya"

"..."

"Aku tak begitu tahu mengenai Myungsoo, hanya tahu sedikit karena Victoria ahjumma menceritakannya padaku. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Myungsoo yang pemberani dan Kyungsoo yang cengeng tetapi ceria. Disitu aku langsung teringat akan dirimu"

"..."

"Kau pemberani layaknya Myungsoo. Bedanya, Myungsoo adalah orang yang lemah lembut. Ia yang berhasil membekukan hati Kyungsoo begitu hebat hingga tak bisa berpaling darinya sampai sekarang. Jadilah lembut Kai, jadilah hangat. Cairkanlah hati Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan ini. Tapi,"

"..."

"Aku percaya padamu Kai."

Nafas Kai tertahan. Suho mempercayainya? Apa ia sedang tak bermimpi? Ia ingat benar bahwa Suho sangat membencinya sejak ia masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

"Hyung-"

"Aku kembali dulu Kai. Fighting!" Suho menepuk bahu Kai pelan lalu tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Kai terdiam seribu bahasa selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia masih memirkan apa yang Suho katakan padanya.

'Jadilah hangat? Mencairkan hati Kyungsoo hyung?'

Kai tak terlalu mengerti. Bahasa yang Suho gunakan terlalu berat karena menggunakan perumpamaan Kyungsoo- es batu dan Myungsoo- freezer.

Apakah Kai harus mematikan freezernya agar Kyungsoo mencair?

Oh ayolah, Kim Myungsoo telah tiada.

Atau, apakah Kai harus mengendap- endap dan mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari dalam freezer lalu memeluknya hingga Kyungsoo mencair?

Tolong, Kai itu bukan penculik.

"Masuk kedalamnya Kai, masuk kedalam es batu itu dan menjadi hangatlah didalamnya. Maka ia akan mencair" bisik Sehun tiba- tiba. Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Sehun bisa mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan

Apakah kalian menyadari bahwa Sehun dapat membaca pikiran orang?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai berbisik. Tak mau kena hukum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

_'Masuk kedalamnya Kai, masuk kedalam es batu itu dan menjadi hangatlah didalamnya. Maka ia akan mencair'_

_'Masuk kedalamnya dan menghangat disana'_

_'Jika begitu, setidaknya Kyungsoo hyung harus memiliki tempat untukku dulu bukan? Barulah aku akan mencairkannya sepenuhnya'_

.

.

Skip Time

.

Kai terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Mencari- cari kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengannya. Ia sempat putus asa karena Tao selalu berada disisinya. Tetapi harapannya terbit lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sendirian ke ruang perpustakaan. Sekali lagi,

SENDIRIAN.

Kemana Tao? Ia langsung melesatkan mobilnya keluar sekolah. Ada janji katanya, -ehm-

Suho? Sama seperti Tao. Ia langsung membawa mobilnya ke suatu tempat dimana seseorang tinggal.

"Hyung?"

.

DEG

.

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak untuk sementara. Suara yang ia kenali Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah buku. Kyungsoo memberikan Kai senyuman canggung dan Kai membalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis.

_'Jadilah hangat'_

"Kau belum pulang?" bisik Kai, mereka diperpustakaan sekarang dan Kai tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo ditendang dari perpustakaan. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dan berpedoman dengan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kyungsoo segera menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai lekat sebelum ia berakhir dengan gelengan dan senyuman hangat.

_'TIDAK. TENTU SAJA TIDAK'_ ejanya. Kai tersenyum puas setelahnya sebelum Kyungsoo kembali fokus ke tugasnya dan Kai hanya memandanginya. Menyerap bagian- bagian indah di wajah Kyungsoo dan mencoba mencari kekurangan yang terdapat dalam dirinya untuk membuktikan bahwa pepatah 'Tidak ada yang sempurna' itu benar. Namun nihil, Kai tak menemukan sedikitpun cacat dalam diri Kyungsoo. Hanya masa lalunya sajalah yang sedikit tergores.

Kai menutup matanya erat. Membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik dan sempurna. Membayangkan kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat lembut dan indah. Bibir tebalnya yang ranum dan mata bulatnya yang jernih.

Kai mulai menyadari, Kyungsoo jauh lebih indah dari khayalannya.

Kai tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat dimana Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur dan menggunakan piyama pororo dan menatap Kai dan Kris takut sampai bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

Kai mulai menyadari, Kyungsoo sangat polos dan lembut.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mengingat- ingat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu hancur saat bersimpuh didepan makam Myungsoo. Disaat lengan pendeknya ia gunakan untuk memeluk batu nisan Myungsoo dan mengecupnya berkali kali.

Lagi- lagi Kai menyadari, Kyungsoo sangat amat rapuh dan ia harus melindungi Kyungsoo.

Kai mengembangkan senyumannya masih dengan mata tertutup. Namja tampan itu masih membayangkan betapa cantiknya namja yang berada di hadapannya. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo saja, Kai merasakan nyaman diseluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin, itulah cinta

Ya, cinta.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kai sedang tidur atau tidak. Namja bermata bulat itu bahkan sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya tetapi Kai masih tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai. Ingin memastikan apakah Kai tertidur atau tidak. Namun, diluar perkiraannya, Kai malah membuka matanya disaat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo segera memundurkan kepalanya. Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sama- sama merasa kaget. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah selama Kai sedang menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang panik. Ia sangat lucu.

"Hyung, kau-"

_'MIANHAE KAI MIANHAE. AKU TAK-'_

Kai segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengelakkan kata- kata. Kai menggeleng lembut

"Aku tahu hyung. Tak usah panik seperti itu" ucap Kai pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hingga berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Pipi merahnya membuat Kyungsoo terlihat beribu kali lebih cantik dan Kai suka itu. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. "Ayo pulang" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempertahankan posisinya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Waeyo? Aku sengaja menunggumu hyung" Kai tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kai. Entah kenapa, langkah Kai kali ini begitu pelan dan terkesan menunggu Kyungsoo. Tak seperti biasanya dimana ia selalu tergesa- gesa sambil menarik tangan Kungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa, Kai lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya. Cara Kai menatapnya, berbicara padanya, menggenggam tangannya dan juga cara Kai menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo suka cara Kai, caranya mengingatkan Kyungsoo terhadap Myungsoo.

Ya, Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu tersenyum manis sambil memperhatikan tangan kekar Kai yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ia merasa hangat, nyaman dan aman. Kyungsoo merasa, ia mulai siap menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab Kai nantinya.

Mulai siap.

.

.

.

Kai sudah berada didalam mobil Kyungsoo dan ia duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mereka berkendara dalam diam, tak ada yang memulai berinteraksi. Kyungsoo tak mau mengganggu Kai yang sedang menyetir karena Kai pasti selalu melirik kepadanya untuk melihat apa yang Kyungsoo ingin ucapkan.

.

KRUYUUKK

.

Suara aneh itu memecah keheningan. Kai segera melirik ke Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk dan menutup matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau lapar hyung?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Kai menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambut namja imut yang sedang tertunduk disebelahnya ini.

"Jangan begitu hyung, kau terlihat sangat manis. Hahaha" ucap Jongin sehingga Kyungsoo makin menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya semakin memerah.

Kai terus tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah bahkan sampai seperti kepiting rebus. Ia merasa sangat bangga karena Kyungsoo sudah terlihat mulai membuka hatinya walaupun sangat sedikit. Setidaknya Kai bisa masuk kesana dan mencairkan hati Kyungsoo yang beku.

_'Masuk kedalamnya Kai, masuk kedalam es batu itu dan menjadi hangatlah didalamnya. Maka ia akan mencair'_

.

.

"Tao!" panggil Kris yang duduk di sudut cafe saat melihat Tao sedang kebingungan mencari sesosok manusia yang ia yakini adalah dirinya sendiri. Tao menoleh lalu berjalan kecil kearah Kris

"Gege? Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Tao sambil duduk didepan Kris.

Kris melirik ke jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya lalu menggeleng "Tidak terlalu, bahkan tadinya kukira aku sudah terlambat" ucapnya

Tao mengangguk mengerti "Ohh arraseo. Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Tao.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu biar tidak terlalu repot" balas Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil waitress.

Belum ada waitress yang mendatangi meja mereka, Kris sudah menurunkan lambaian tangannya lalu memincingkan matanya ke suatu titik.

"Suho? Yixing?" gumam Kris

"Eoh?" Tao menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang sedang Kris pandangi tersebut

"Untuk apa mereka disini?" tanya Kris. Tao mengendikkan bahunya gugup

"Err bagaimana ini ge?" ucapnya panik

"Kenapa panik begitu? Itu hanya Suho dan Yixing" Kris terus menatap mereka yang baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam cafe.

"Err tidak apa- apa, itu aku err-"

"Tao? Kris? Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" seorang namja bersuara lembut dengan wajah angelic mengagetkan mereka

"Berkencan?" sambung namja cantik dibelakangnya

"Ehh? Aniyo, kami hanya-"

"Kalian sendiri?" Kris segera memotong kata- kata Tao

"Kami hanya ingin saling berkenalan lebih dalam la-"

"Jadi, double date eum?" ucap Kris memotong penjelasan Suho. Kris mengatakannya dengan sangat santai sehingga Tao, Suho dan Yixing memandang Kris horror

"MWO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Tak sedikit orang yang menoleh kearah mereka

"Double Date! What else?"  
.

.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku menu dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menurunkan buku menu tersebut dan menunjuk tulisan _fettuccine alfredo_. "Dan minumnya?" tanya Kai lagi. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum menunjuk tulisan _apple tea. _Beberapa kali makan bersama Kyungsoo, membuat Kai hafal bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai makanan yang memiliki saus dan Kyungsoo selalu memilih minuman dengan unsur buah- buahan. "Baiklah, Satu_ fettuccine alfredo_, _Lasagna rolls, apple tea_ dan .. Hmm, menurutmu _strawberry blast_ atau _strawberry black tea_?" Kai menanyakan saran pada Kyungsoo.

_'BLACK TEA ENAK'_ eja Kyungsoo menjawab. Kai mengangguk

"Dan strawberry black tea"

"Baiklah tuan, jadi satu_ fettuccine alfredo_, _Lasagna rolls, apple tea_ dan _strawberry black tea_?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ada tambahan?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo bertatapan cukup lama sebelum menggeleng ke waitress.

"Baiklah. Ditunggu pesanannya" waitress itu tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi

.

"Hyung?" panggil Kai agar tidak terjadi kecanggungan antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menatap Kai. "Emm, kau tahu, Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga Xiumin hyung dan Jongdae telah berpacaran bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

_'DAN SEPERTINYA SEBENTAR LAGI KRIS HYUNG DAN TAO PUN BEGITU'_ Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Mwo? Kris hyung dan Tao? Apa yang mereka-"

_'MEREKA BERKENCAN HARI INI'_ ejanya

"J-jadi, alasan Tao tidak-"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Wow. Dan Suho hyung?"

_'YIXING. KAU INGAT? SAUDARA LUHAN HYUNG' _

Mata Kai membukat tidak percaya. "M-maksudmu, mereka juga-"

_'TADI PAGI MEREKA BERTELEPON. SANGAT ROMANTIS DAN JUGA LUCU. MEREKA JUGA BERKENCAN HARI INI'_

'Jadi yang Suho hyung maksud tadi pagi itu ini'. "Woaaw. Kalau begitu tinggal kau dan aku hyung" ucap Kai lembut. Ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan menunggu hyung" bisik Kai melihat perubahan diwajah Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menunggu es itu mencair" Kai tersenyum luar biasa manis sehingga pipi Kyungsoo lagi- lagi memerah. Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung. Maksudnya,

Es apa?

Mencair?

Kai hanya menggeleng lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan lagi- lagi tersenyum.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras. Tiap sentuhan yang Kai berikan padanya sangat lembut dan indah. Kyungsoo menyukai itu. Sangat menyukainya. Ia merasa hangat saat Kai berbicara padanya. Ia merasa tenang saat Kai tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan ia merasa aman saat Kai berjalan menuntun Kyungsoo didepannya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah lalu menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Pikiran tentang Kai sekarang mengapung- apung di otaknya dan menggema di hatinya.

"Jangan menunduk terus hyung. Aku ingin melihat wajah manismu"

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas.

Baiklah, cukup Kim Jongin. Atau Kyungsoo akan meledak.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan pipinya yang merona dan terlihat sangat manis. Kai tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat manis seperti strawberry.

Pesanan datang. Mereka memandang pesanan mereka masing- masing dengan tatapan seorang singa lapar sebelum mengambil garpu dan sendok untuk memakan makkanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka masing- masing.

Berbeda dengan acara makan yang sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak makan dalam diam. Mereka beberapa kali tertawa renyah karena lelucon yang diucapkan si lawan main dan tak jarang menyuapkan makanannya ke namja yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm sangat enak hyung! Sausnya meleleh dimulut dan fettuccinenya sangat lembut dan kenyal" Kai menutup matanya menikmati fettucine yang Kyungsoo suapkan padanya. "Cobalah lasagna ku" Kai mengambil sesendok lasagna lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyungsoo. Tak Kai duga, Kyungsoo menerima suapannya!

_'ENAK. RASANYA SANGAT PAS'_ eja Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar

"Kurasa fettuccine yang kau suapkan padaku rasanya beribu kali lebih nikmat hyung"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai bingung.

"Karena garpu itu, adalah garpu milikmu. Dan kau menyuapkannya padaku. Kau tahu? Indirect kiss dengan rasa fettuccine alfredo" goda Kai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya berubah warna lagi menjadi lebih merah.

Kai terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo makan lagi" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Mau kemana lagi hyung? Pulang?" tanya Kai. Mereka sudah selesai makan dan berada didalam mobil Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo menggeleng

_'AKU INGIN BERMAIN'_ ejanya dengan wajah memohon pada Kai

"Kemana?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jarinya

_'SUNGAI HAN' _

Kai mengangguk lalu membawa mobil Kyungsoo ke Sungai Han.

"Kenapa Sungai Han?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya _'INDAH'_ ejanya setelah itu. Kai mengangguk mengerti dan fokus pada menyetirnya.

.

"Sudah sampai!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke tepi Sungai Han yang terlihat sangat cantik dan jernih. Kyungsoo duduk disana lalu menutup matanya menikmati angin yang mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Ia ikut berjalan pelan lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau senang hyung?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata tertutupnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga senang" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum lembut. Kai kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menatap dan mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa namja berkulit tan eksotis itu tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Kai berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke tepi Sungai Han. Mengambil satu batu dari sana dan melemparnya kedalam sungai. Kai tersenyum melihat hasil lemparannya yang cukup jauh dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Kai yang sedang melempar batu ke Sungai.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Kai. Ia mengambil batu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai. Melempar batu kedalam sungai. Namun sayangnya, lemparan Kyungsoo sangatlah dekat. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat lemparan batu Kai yang sangat jauh.

_'BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?'_ tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Sangat mudah!" Kai mengambil batu lalu berjalan kebelakang Kyungsoo. Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan batu itu disana. "Tarik tanganmu seperti ini" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo kebelakang. "Dan hempaskan batunya dengan sekuat tenaga" Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo mengayun kedepan. Batu itu terlempar cukup jauh dan Kyungsoo berbinar melihatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, lagi- lagi pipinya sudah berwarna merah karena jarak tubuhnya dan Kai yang sangat dekat tadi.

Kyungsoo mencoba melempar batu lagi. Tapi sayang, lemparannya sangat pendek. Kyungsoo lagi- lagi mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menghentak- hentakkan kakinya menuju mobil mengajak Kai pulang. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan eskrim.

.

.

Mungkin karena lelah, Kyungsoo tertidur selama perjalanan kerumahnya. Kai tak henti- hentinya menatap wajah Kyungsoo disaat lampu sedang merah. Wajah damai Kyungsoo membuat Kai tenang.

Setelah sampai, Kai menggendong Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia benar- benar membawa Kyungsoo sampai ke kamarnya. Entah kenapa Yongguk tidak mengambil alih menggendong Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya.

Kai merebahkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya lalu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Maid Kyungsoo segera bekerja melepas kaus kaki dan sepatu Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih tuan muda" ucap Victoria sambil membungkuk. Kai ikut membungkuk

"Katakan salam dari Kai pada Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengikuti maid Kyungsoo yang mengantarnya ke pintu keluar.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya merasakan sentuhan sentuhan aneh di kakinya saat pada maid menelanjangi kakinya tersebut. Ia duduk dikasurnya lalu tersenyum pada maid- maidnya

_'KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI?'_ tanyanya

"Ooh, tadi teman lelaki tuan muda yang berkulit agak gelap yang menggendong tuan kesini"

_'DIMANA DIA?'_

"Sudah pulang. Ia menitipkan salam untuk tuan muda"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Entah kenapa ia langsung memikirkan Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lalu turun dari kasurnya, menggunakan sandal rumah pororonya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan teriakan dari Victoria dan Yongguk yang memanggilnya dan Yongguk tengah mengejarnya bersama beberapa penjaga lain. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah halte. Ia yakin Kai masih disana. Dugaannya benar dan ia tidak terlambat, ia melihat Kai yang sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam bus. Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya dan berhasil meraih tangan Kai sehingga Kai tak jadi masuk kedalam bus.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil membungkuk mengatur nafasnya dan menumpu tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya di lutut.

_'AKU SIAP KAI. AKU SIAP'_ ejanya masih dengan nafas terengah. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kai. Ia segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya

"Saranghae hyung saranghae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC sih._.**

* * *

**Sudah jadian ulalaaa**

**Author potek suami author direbut Kai /nangis kejer/**

**Viewer sudah ada 30k gomaweooo/bow**

**RnR juseyoong^_~**


	12. Chapter 12

author: ruccrys

**I'm Sorry**

**Main****Cast:**

**Kyungsoo, Kai**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

[isyarat tangan Kyungsoo di italic]

* * *

_"Eh? Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil membungkuk mengatur nafasnya dan menumpu tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya di lutut._

_'AKU SIAP KAI. AKU SIAP' ejanya masih dengan nafas terengah. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kai. Ia segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya_

_"Saranghae hyung saranghae!"_

_._

_._

_._

Seperti biasa, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo selalu pas dalam dekapan Kai. Saat tangan Kai melingkar ditubuhnya, rasanya hangat. Seolah dipeluk oleh ribuan pasang sayap kupu- kupu di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau tak sedang berbohong kan hyung?" bisik Kai. Ia merasakan gelengan di pelukannya yang membuat Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak hentinya ia membisikkan kata- kata "Saranghae hyung saranghae" itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang. "Ayo kuantar pulang" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Yongguk dan para penjaga lainnya yang tadi mengejar Kyungsoo. Mereka tersenyum hangat pada Kai lalu berlari kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo. "Bukankah tadi kau tidur? Kenapa terbangun?" tanya Kai

_'ENTAHLAH. TIBA- TIBA AKU BANGUN'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Oh iya hyung, mulai besok kau tidak usah membawa mobil kesekolah. Biar aku yang mengantar dan menjemputmu kesekolah. Arraseo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawabnya dan Kai tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan **_tak akan_** menyentuh namja manis ini sampai waktunya tiba. Ia berjanji akan menjaga kebersihan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

"CHUKKAEYOOO!"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya selama Kai tersenyum aneh saat teman- teman mereka meneriakkan selamat kepada mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka akan kalah dari seorang Kim Jongin" kekeh Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuka hati Kyungsoo eoh?" tanyanya

"Tanyakan saja kepada kekasihmu. Dia yang membantuku selama ini" jawab Kai puas. Semuanya langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yang pasti tidak sehebat aku mendapatkan Luhan hyung atau mungkin Suho hyung mendapatkan Yixing" ucap Sehun santai. Semuanya berganti menatap Suho

"Kau dan Yixing-?" tanya Luhan. Bahkan sepupunya tak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya apalagi mengenai Suho

"Tao dan Kris hyung juga!" Suho membela diri. Semuanya terlihat kaget kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih santai meminum milkshake strawberrynya. Kali ini semuanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan apa-itu-benar?

"Apa?" tanya Tao polos. "Kami hanya makan siang bersama. Itupun bersama Suho dan Yixing ge. Tak mungkin kan kami berpacaran?" ucapnya menutupi.

_'JELASKAN TENTANG KRIS HYUNG YANG PULANG DENGAN SENYUMAN ANEH'_ eja Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum puas

"Jelaskan tentang Kris Hyung yang pulang dengan senyuman aneh" Kai menerjemahkan ejaan Kyungsoo karena beberapa dari mereka tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo.

"Err- itu mungkin Kris ge sedang-" Tao kehabisan kata- kata. Matilah sudah.

"Kena kau Zitao" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersmirk

"Baiklah, berhubung Kris hyung dan Kyungsoo baru saja berpacaran, jadi hari ini kita semu kerumah Kyungsoo! Otte?" tawar Luhan seenaknya

"SETUJU!" teriak mereka kecuali Kyungsoo dan Tao yang hanya membulatkan mata mereka

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini anak- anak benar- benar akan main ke rumahmu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya sambil menghela nafas pasrah. "Pasti akan sangat berisik. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan- jalan terlebih dahulu?" tawar Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menatap Kai dengan wajah berbinar lalu mengangguk antusias. Kai tersenyum manis lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kajja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk dengan pipi merona.

"Silahkan masuk princess" Kai membukakan pintunya dan mengijinkan Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Kai sambil menggumam 'aku ini namja!' tapi Kai tak dapat menangkapnya dengan baik karena sibuk mengatur detakan jantungnya yang tak karuan. "Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kai

_'TERSERAH KAU SAJA'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Hmm, ke mall saja bagaimana?" usul Kai

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui dan Kai mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke _Shinsegae Department Store_.

Keadaan di mobil Kai saat itu sangat tenang, hangat dan nyaman. Tak seperti biasanya disaat aura aneh mencekam menyelimuti mobilnya saat ia bersama Kyungsoo disana. Hanya terjadi kecanggungan dan kebisuan diantara keduanya. Namun sekarang tidak, setelah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Kyungsoo jadi jauh lebih lembut dan menerima Kai tak seperti dulu saat ia masih terlihat 'takut' pada namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung? Berbelanja?" tawar Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berpikir sebentar. Lalu namja imut itu menggenggam tangan Kai. Kai sempat kaget karena namjachingunya ini sangat jarang memulai skinship dengannya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai menuju stand ice cream yang kecil di dekat pintu masuk. "Kau ingin ice cream?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tangannya ia kerahkan ke segerombolan anak- anak yang menjadi juru parkir tidak resmi disana. "Maksudmu?" Kai tak mengerti

_'MEREKA PASTI LELAH'_ Kyungsoo seolah memberi teka- teki. Kai menautkan alisnya._'AYOLAH JONGIN. APAKAH KAU TIDAK PEKA?'_ ejanya lagi.

"Oohh. Memberikan mereka ice cream? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kai meyakinkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap

_'AKU, TAO, LUHAN GE, DAN SUHO HYUNG SERING MELAKUKANNYA'_ eja Kyungsoo. _'BOLEH KAN?'_ Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan puppy eyenya. Kai tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lagi. Entah sejak kapan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo menjadi hobi baru untuk namja tampan berkulit tan ini.

"Kajja. Aku yakin mereka akan senang" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai sambil melompat antusias layaknya anak kecil. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja chingunya.

Mereka telah berada didepan stand ice cream. Seorang yeoja penjaga stand keluar sambil mengelapkan tangannya di baju.

"Eh Kyungsoo? Datang lagi? Wah siapa namja ini? Kekasih barumu? Dimana Luhan, Tao dan Joonmyeon? Kenapa Kau tidak bersama mereka? Oh iya, mau pesan apa? Aduh bodohnya aku, pasti kau ingin membelikan anak- anak itu ice cream lagi kan? Atau ice cream untuk kekasih barumu? Waah aku tak menyangka" ucap yeoja itu panjang lebar

_'BERTANYA SATU PERSATU SUNYOUNG, AKU BINGUNG'_ eja Kyungsoo. Yang ada di pikiran Kai adalah, apa yeoja bernama Sunyoung itu mengerti ejaan Kyungsoo?

"Hahahaa mianhae Kyungsoo. Sudah lama tak bertemu membuatku merindukan kalian. Oh iya beberapa hari yang lalu Jinri-ssi datang kesini dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang biasa Kau dan temanmu lakukan loh!" cerita Sunyoung antusias. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan Jinri?

_'DIA TIDAK TAKUT?'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi

"Molla. Dia terlihat bahagia. Aku saja kaget dan awalnya ingin mencegahnya" balas yeoja bernama Sunyoung itu sambil menyiapkan ice cream untuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa memesan pun, Sunyoung tahu kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang suka membelikan anak- anak terlantar ice cream vanilla dengan kismis diatasnya. Dikemas didalam cup berwarna biru langit dan sendok plastik berwarna merah muda.

"Ehm, permisi. Memangnya Jinri-ssi kenapa?" tanya Kai. Rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak di ubun- ubun kepalanya dan harus segera ditumpahkan

"Ooh itu, dia memiliki trauma terhadap anak- anak atau orang- orang gelandangan. Kau tahu, tragedi Myungsoo?" ucap Sunyoung pelan dan cenderung ragu karena air wajah Kyungsoo berubah.

_'NE. JIKA AKU KEHILANGAN SUARAKU, JINRI TRAUMA BERAT'_ eja Kyungsoo. Sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Ohh, umm mianhae Kyungie hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan kejadian-"

"Ice creamnya sudah siap! Ayo kita pergi kesana!" Sunyoung memotong kara- kata Kai karena takut arah pembicaraan ini jadi semakin tegang.

"Kita?" tanya Kai. Apa maksudnya, Sunyoung juga ikut?

"Ne, kau tak mau aku ikut? Hnn baiklah. Ini ice creamnya" Sunyoung menyerahkan sekotak ice cream itu ke tangan Kai dengan wajah kecewa.

"Eehh bukan begitu tapi-"

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mengganggu kencan pertama Kyungsoo dengan kekasih barunya" yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menggoda Kyungsoo

_'YA SUNYOUNG!'_ eja Kyungsoo lalu memukul kepala Sunyoung pelan

"Hahahaa aku bercanda Soo. Selamat bersenang- senang, eh siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Jongin, Kim Jongin tapi biasa dipanggil Kai" ucapnya

"Ohh arra. Salam kenal Kai, aku Park Sunyoung tapi terkadang aku dipanggil Luna. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Nee senang bertemu denganmu juga Luna-ssi" Kai membungkuk lalu mengambil kotak ice cream tersebut dan melangkah menuju anak- anak terlantar tersebut bersama Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana memulainya?" bisik Kai. Anak- anak terlantar tersebut sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil mengipaskan tangannya karena udara yang sangat panas.

_'PANGGIL SAJA NAMA MEREKA LALU BILANG ADA ICE CREAM'_ eja Kyungsoo

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kai ragu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Arraseo" Kai menarik nafasnya seolah akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang istimewa dan luar biasa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya

"HEY KALIAN! AKU MEMBAWA ICE CREAM!" teriak Kai. Anak- anak itu segera menoleh dan menatap Kai bingung. Kai menatap mereka balik dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Eh, Waeyo?" tanyanya. Anak- anak itu seolah tak peduli pada Kai. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya karena ia gagal.

Mengetahui Kai gagal, Kyungsoo memunculkan dirinya dari balik tubuh Kai dan melambai kearah anak- anak itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung datang!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Yang lainnya segera menatap Kyungsoo antusias dan berlari kearah namja mungil bermata bulat itu dan memeluk perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat mereka. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan bibirnya membentuk hati. Terlihat sangat cantik ditambah terpaan angin dan sinar matahari yang bersinar dibelakangnya. Kai tersenyum lembut, ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Selain cantik, Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang benar- benar seperti malaikat. Mampu memaaafkan lebih dari 7 x 70 kali.

"Annyeong adik- adik, namaku Kai hyung, dan aku-" Kai terdiam sebentar menarik napas. "Kekasih Kyungsoo hyung" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Anak- anak tersebut menatap Kai kaget.

"Aku kekasih Kyungsoo hyung!" seorang yeoja kecil segera memeluk Kyungsoo posesif.

"Aniya! Aku kekasih Kyungsoo hyung!" timpal seorang yeoja lagi sambil memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo

"Hey! Jangan berebut! Kyungsoo hyung kan sudah punya kekasih! Nanti kalian tidak diberi ice cream oleh hyung yang hitam itu!" seorang namja melerai proses perebutan Kyungsoo tersebut. Kai hanya bisa sweatdropped karena namja mungil itu memanggil Kai dengan panggilan 'hyung yang hitam itu' sebegitu mengenaskannyakah kulitnya yang selama ini ia banggakan?

Kyungsoo terlihat tertawa melihat tingkah anak- anak ini. Kyungsoo lalu menggiring mereka kebawah pohon untuk memakan ice cream.

Anak- anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia menerima ice cream pemberian Kyungsoo, mereka tertawa bersama- sama bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai juga. Belum pernah Kai mengetahui sisi periang dari anak- anak jalanan seperti mereka.

"Oh iya, apakah kalian bersekolah? Dimana kalian tinggal?" tanya Kai

"Kami bersekolah di pagi hari dan bekerja di siang hari hyung. Kami tinggal di panti yang dibangun oleh Luhan hyung. Dan terkadang Kyungsoo hyung dan teman- temannya membantu membayar uang sekolah dan mengirim makanan untuk kami" jawab anak yang paling besar. Kyungsoo mengusak rambut anak itu dengan gemas.

"Oohh, lalu kalian tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya Kai lagi

"Bersama Choi Eonnie! Masakannya sangat enak loh!" seorang yeoja kecil menjawab dengan mulut penuh ice cream.

"Terkadang Kyungsoo hyung juga datang dan membantu Choi noona memasak!" timpal seorang namja

"Masakan Kyungsoo oppa sangat enak! Aku sayang Kyungsoo oppa dan aku akan menjadi istri Kyungsoo oppa nanti!" yeoja yang tadi memeluk Kyungsoo posesif berkata sambil mengangkat sendok ice creamnya tinggi- tinggi. Kai membulatkan matanya. Saingannya adalah yeoja berumur belasan tahun?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut yeoja itu. Yeoja mungil itu melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga banyak yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo lagi- lagi hanya menggeleng lalu membersihkan sisa ice cream tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Yeoja muda itu. Yeoja itu menatap Kyungsoo malu dan pipinya berubah menjadi merah, Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit pipi yeoja itu.

Kai menatap mereka tidak suka. Tingkah laku Kyungsoo terhadap yeoja itu sangat manis, jujur saja, Kai cemburu. Tapi namja berkulit tan itu menutupi kecemburuannya dengan tertawa dan bercerita dengan anak- anak yang lainnya.

Ayolah Kim Jongin, kau cemburu dengan yeoja ingusan?!

_'JONGIN, KATAKAN PADA MEREKA UNTUK SEGERA PULANG. HARI SUDAH MULAI GELAP'_ eja Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk

"Hey, hari sudah mulai gelap. Apa kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Kai

"Eh iya, nanti Choi Nuna khawatir. Ayo pulang teman- teman" ucap namja yang tertua. "Ucapkan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa pada Kyungsoo hyung dan Kai hyung!" pintanya

"Gomawo hyung! Annyeong!" ucap mereka bebarengan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah tahu temanmu sebanyak itu hyung" ucap Kai sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk kedalam department store. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tak tahu bahwa fansmu seorang yeoja ingusan" goda Kai. Kyungsoo segera menatapnya lalu memukul bahunya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat sangat manly disebelahnya hyung" goda Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo segera memukul- mukul Kai dengan brutal_'AKU MEMANG MANLY TAU!'_ ejanya

"Tapi kau suka mempoutkan bibirmu seperti ini" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya meniru Kyungsoo

_'YA! KAU MENJIJIKKAN KIM JONGIN!'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi lalu kembali memukuli Kai. Kai hanya mengaduh sambil tertawa pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat sebal dan wajahnya sudah memerah karena ulah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Sialan mereka pasti berkencan berdua" rutuk Suho

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu tak bisa berkencan dengan Yixing?" goda Chanyeol

"Ehh? Kenapa aku?" timpal Yixing

"Ayolah Yixing, kami sudah tahu semuanya. Tak perlu disembunyikan lagi" tambah Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Seperti biasa, bekerja.

"Kami juga sudah tahu tentang kau hyung" teriak Sehun yang berada di sudut taman. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Kris dan Kyungsoo. Bermain di taman dan pinggir kolam renang.

"Diam kau tuan pembaca pikiran!" teriak Tao

"Uuhh Luhannie hyung aku takut" Sehun berlari kecil dan duduk disebelah Luhan lalu berpura- pura bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya

PLETAK

Luhan justru memukul kepala Sehun. "Ayolah Hunnie kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil" ucap Luhan malas

"Yak hyung!" protes Sehun yang tak dipedulikan oleh Luhan.

.

"Kenapa sendirian disini eoh?" Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Minseok yang duduk di pinggir kolam renang dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam kolam renang tersebut.

"Sendirian? Ada sembilan orang lagi bersamaku disini Jongie" jawabnya

"Tapi mengapa kau duduk sendirian disini? Lihatlah, yang lainnya mengobrol bersama" ucap Jongdae lagi

"Hmm entahlah. Tidak ingin bergabung saja" jawabnya singkat

"Kau lapar?"

'Oh ayolah Jongdae, aku membutuhkan perhatianmu!' - "Hmm mungkin"

"Mau makan? Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau ingin" tuturnya. Xiumin menggeleng

"Bukankah kita disini untuk makan malam bersama yang lainnya? Lagipula kita hanya tinggal menunggu Kai dan Kyungsoo kan?"

"Tapi aku tak mau kekasihku yang chubby ini pipinya menjadi tirus hanya karena menunggu adik dan kekasih adiknya sendiri" Jongdae berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kajja" ucapnya sambil memasang senyum meyakinkan. Xiumin mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Jongdae.

"Err kami pergi duluan ne! Salam untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongdae sambil menarik tangan Xiumin. Berlari kecil keluar rumah.

"Annyeong!" teriak Xiumin sambil berlari kecil mengikuti Jongdae.

"Pasangan yang aneh" Baekhyun menggeleng

.

.

.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kai, kekasihnya sedang diam dan menatap ke satu titik dengan ekspresi O.O andalannya. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang berujung pada sebuah toko kecil yang menjual pernak- pernik yang bagus. "Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai masih dengan mata bulatnya dan mengangguk senang. Ia langsung berlari ke toko itu dan melihat- lihat. Kai berjalan pelan menyusul Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu sedang memperhatikan sebuah bracelet couple yang diletakkan didalam kotak kaca. "Kau mau?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo reflek mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bracelet tersebut. Terlihat benar- benar imut layaknya anak kecil.

Bracelet berbahan timah dengan kepangan berbahan kulit dibawahnya, dengan sebuah tali berwarna emas melingkari timahnya. Sangat indah. Setidaknya itu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah hyung. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah hari ini" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari toko tersebut. Kyungsoo kaget. Kai tidak membelikannya bracelet itu? Bukankah Kai sudah bertanya padanya apakah ia menginginkan bracelet itu atau tidak? Kai benar- benar membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "Kris hyung baru saja menelponku dan menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang. Ia bilang, semuanya menunggu kita untuk makan malam bersama" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Namja mungil itu hanya terdiam, tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekadar berinteraksi dengan kekasihnya.

Kai yang sedang menyetir sesekali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang diam di kursinya sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headsetnya. Kai menghela nafas dan menarik satu headset Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah hyung?" tanyanya lembut. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu hendak kembali memasang headsetnya sebelum tangan Kai menahannya. "Apa kau sangat menginginkan bracelet itu?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Mianhae hyung, aku terlalu memikirkan orang- orang dirumah tadi" sesal Kai. Kyungsoo masih diam. Dan akhirnya suasana mobil kembali sunyi.

Sampai di rumah Kyungsoo pun Kyungsoo tetap diam. Ia merasa sebal karena Kai lebih mementingkan teman- temannya daripada ia walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membeli sebuah bracelet. Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya dan segera ke taman belakang karena menurut Victoria, teman- temannya sudah menunggu disana.

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan teman- temannya yang ternyata sudah mencuri start melakukan barbeque party.

"Eh Kyungie. Kai dimana?" tanya Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo saat menyadari Kyungsoo datang dan duduk dengan malas di kursi taman. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Lalu?" Luhan benar- benar ingin tahu masalah Kyungsoo kali ini.

_'TIDAK ADA'_ eja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari kursi taman dan ikut menyibukkan diri dengan barbeque. Luhan hanya menatap sahabatnya itu bingung. Tak lama kemudian Kai datang dengan wajah lesu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" bisik Luhan.

"Biasa pasangan baru hyung" jawab Sehun yang tiba- tiba memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Y-ya! Sehunnieee" pekik Luhan kaget.

"Waeyo hmm?" goda Sehun

"K-kita kan juga pasangan baru" jawab Luhan gugup pipinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Tapi aku sudah lama mencintaimu" Sehun menumpukan dagunya di bahu Luhan yang pipinya semakin memerah.

.

.

"Jadi, Kau bertengkar?"

"Eh?" Kai terkaget akan suara yang tiba- tiba muncul disaat ia melamun. "Bertengkar? Sebenarnya tidak juga sih" jawabnya kepada namja yang bertanya padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Err- jadi begini. Tadi dia tertarik dengan sebuah bracelet. Tapi karena terburu- buru aku segera menariknya keluar tanpa mempedulikan dia yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan bracelet itu"

"Bodoh"

"Ne aku tau hyung"

"Kau masih ingat tokonya dan bracelet yang ia inginkan bukan? Belikan saja untuknya. Aku yakin ia akan merasa sangat senang Kai"

"Err aku masih mengingat braceletnya. Memang sangat indah dan menarik. Tapi masalahnya, err aku tidak tahu tokonya" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sepupu sebodoh kau eoh?!"

"Dan Kau! Kenapa kau selalu cerewet eoh?"

"Itu kan karena kau Kim Jongin! Jika tidak bersamamu aku tak akan cerewet"

"Aku juga. Aku kan bodoh karena kau"

"YA! KIM JONGIN SIALAN!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BERISIK!"

"MWO?! AKU HYUNGMU KIM JONGIN!"

"LALU? APA PEDULIKU BYUN DAGING SAPI?!"

"BACONN!"

"TERSERAH KAU LAH DASAR DAGING SAPI!"

"YA! AWAS KAU KAI!"

"UUU AKU TAKUT"

.

"Selalu saja begitu" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya selama yang lainnya tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan Kai dan Baekhyun. Termaduk, Kyungsoo

.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Yixing sambil membawa beberapa piring barbeque dibantu oleh Suho

"Woaa aku sudah lapar!" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan

"Berisik" umpat Kai

"Apa masalahmu eoh" timpal Baekhyun lagi

"Kau itu-"

"CUKUP! Sekarang waktunya makan bukan bertengkar tuan Kim dan tuan Byun" ucap Kris menengahi. Kai dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Hyung, mau saus?" tawar Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan terus memakan daging panggangnya itu. Sebenarnya Kai cukup gemas terhadap tingkah Kyungsoo karena terkesan sangat manja dan kekanakan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Kai takut salah langkah jika menganggap Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Yakin tidak mau?" Kai belum menyerah

"..."

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menghabiskannya loh" Oh ayolah, botol sausnya sangat besar dan tak mungkin Kai menghabiskannya sendirian

"..."

"Hyung, saus membuatmu lebih cepat tumbuh" Kyungsoo tidak bodoh Kai,

"..."

"Jika menggunakan saus kan enak hyung" Kai mengangkat garpunya

"..."

"Hyung, saus membuat bibirmu lebih sexy"

GREP

Kai bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mau mengambil saus tersebut

DUK

Bagaikan terbang ke langit dan dijatuhkan lagi, ternyata Kyungsoo mengambil saus tersebut hanya untuk dijauhkan dari Kai. Kyungsoo meletakkan saus itu jauh dari jangkauan Kai.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

DIN DIN

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah sang kekassih. Berniat menjemput kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Kai?" Yongguklah yang menyambutnya bukan Kyungsoo

"Ne. Dimana Kyungsoo?" jawab Kai

"Tuan muda Kyungsoo sudah berangkat diantar Tuan Muda Kris tadi pagi" jawabnya.

"Mwo? Aissh anak itu. Gomawo ne hyung" Kai menutup jendela mobilnya lalu melesat pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo menuju ke sekolah. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah Kyungsoo. Sebegitu marahnya kah anak itu?

.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sekolah. Keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil kedalam sekolah. Meletakkan tas di kelas lalu melesat ke kelas Kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoonya sedang tertidur pulas diatas mejanya disana. Kai tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di bangku milik Tao.

Ia menatap wajah tidur Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik. Menyibakkan poni namja bermata bulat itu yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Semarah itukah kau padaku hyung?"

Kai menidurkan kepalanya di meja Tao menghadap ke Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan kau sampai berangkat sangat pagi agar tidak bertemu denganku"

Tangannya ia buat memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa halus di tangannya.

"Kau pasti bangun sangat pagi agar bisa menghindariku. Buktinya Pororo yang satu ini tertidur di sekolah. Biasanya kau berada di kantin bersama teman- temanmu"

Sekarang tangannya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Mianhae karena aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu hyung. Mianhae"

ucap Kai final. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatan menatap Kyungsoo sampai puas.

Merasa waktu tidur Kyungsoo sudah cukup, Kai berniat membangunkannya. Ia menepuk- nepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Hyungie irreona" bisiknya. Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak. "Hyung~ Ayo bangun" Kai menusuk- nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Hyung irreona" Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya perlahan. Menegakkan duduknya dan mengucek matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk matanya. "Selamat pagi. Mimpi indah?" tanya Kai dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Sungguh, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan atau ice cream oleh ibunya.

"Masih marah? Hmm mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya bisa berkata mianhae. Ayo pergi ke kantin" Kai berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Hanya berharap, siapa tahu Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan hangat.

GREP

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai lalu berdiri. Senyuman Kai mengembang dan ia segera berjalan bersama Kyungsoo ke kantin.

.

.

"Woaa lihat uri Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa melesaikan masalah mereka!" teriak Chanyeol melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya dan tidak menjawab. Begitupun Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa baru ke kantin?" tanya Jongdae

"Kyungsoo hyung tadi tertidur di kelas. Aku tak tega membangunkannya" ucap Kai. "Sepertinya ia sangat lelah" lanjutnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti walaupun sebenarnya bingung karena tak biasanya Kyungsoo tertidur di pagi hari seperti tadi.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Suho. Kai menggeleng

"Aku sudah kenyang" jawabnya.

"Kau Kyung?" Suho bertanya kepada Kyungsoo

_'AKU JUGA KENYANG, MILKSHAKE SAJA'_ ejanya. Suho mengangguk lalu berdiri bermaksud membelikan sahabatnya itu milkshake.

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami masalah kalian. Aku dan Jongdae sungguh ketinggalan berita" ucap Xiumin

"Siapa suruh kalian pergi saat itu" cibir Baekhyun

"Aku sudah terlalu lapar. Kai dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang" Xiumin membela diri

"Sudahlah" Jongdae melerai. "Jadi, apa masalah kalian?" tanyanya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng polos selama Kai tak berhenti menatap Kyungsoo.

"Berceritalah" ucap Xiumin meyakinkan. Ia beralih menatap adiknya. Kai membalas tatapan Xiumin dengan tatapan sendu lalu menggeleng.

"Kalian berjuang keras untuk saling mendapatkan satu sama lain. Tapi kalian kalah oleh pertengkaran kecil? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin" ucap Jongdae.

"Ne. Benar kata Jongdae. Kalian tidak boleh egois dalam menjalani suatu hubungan. Kalian harus saling mengerti satu sama lain dan membuang ego kalian jauh- jauh. Kalian harus memikirkan perasaan kekasih kalian. Jangan hanya perasaan kalian. Itulah yang disebut sepasang kekasih" timpal Baekhyun. Anak ini memang selalu bijak jika menyangkut Kai.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Apakah ia belum mengerti Kyungsoo? Atau apakah Kyungsoo lah yang seperti anak kecil? Kai tidak mengerti. Di hubungan yang pernah ia jalani sebelunya, tidak ada kekasihnya yang berani marah kepadanya. Semuanya pasti bersikap manja dan selalu menempel pada Kai. Jadi, Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencari jalan keluar di suatu hubungan. Meminta maaf saja tidak cukup.

Suho pun datang. Meletakkan milkshakenya di hadapan Kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi, membicarakan apa?" ucap Suho memecah keadaan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Tao lempeng.

.

.

Bel segera berbunyi. Ke sepuluh namja tampan tersebut masuk ke kelasnya masing- masing. Mulai menuntut ilmu seperti tujuan awal mereka datang ke sekolah ini. Kai memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Sehun di sebelahnya juga menatapnya aneh.

"Ajak saja ia bertemu nanti siang. Aku yakin kau sudah membeli apa yang ia inginkan" ucap Sehun

"Ya, itu rencanaku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo mau bertemu denganku?" ucap Kai balik

"Dia kan kekasihmu. Dia mencintaimu, buktinya saja tadi ia mau menggenggam tanganmu"

"Jadi?"

"Kau bodoh"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ya tentu saja kau bodoh. Kyungsoo pasti mau bertemu denganmu karena dia kan kekasihmu, dia mmencintaimu, buktinya saja tadi ia mau menggenggam tanganmu. Apakah aku harus mengulang kalimatku seperti itu agar kau mengerti Mr Kim Stupid Jongin?"

"..."

"Oiya, hari ini hasil test pengetahuan alam akan dibagikan. Kau tak melupakan taruhan kita bukan?

"Dua belas gelas bubble tea. Aku mengerti. Bersiap- siaplah untuk bangkrut Oh Sehun"

"Lihat saja nanti"

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

_'ENTAHLAH AKU BINGUNG'_ ejanya

"Kai terlihat mengerikan saat kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sungguh"

_'BENARKAH?'_

Tao mengangguk "Ia seolah kehilangan semangat hidupnya"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Dia serius Kyung, lagi pula kau seperti anak kecil saja. Mendiamkan Kai hanya karena ia tidak membelikanmu bracelet?" Tao terkikik. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. "Hahahaaa aku bercanda Kyung~ jangan seperti itu" Tao menyubit bibir Kyungsoo gemas.

DDRRTT

Smartphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dari saku bajunya dan menemukan pesan disana.

_From: Jongin_

_Danau belakang sekolah di istirahat kedua. Kumohon hyung, datanglah_

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Kai berharap- harap cemas, Ia sudah berada di danau dan Kyungsoo masih belum menunjukkan dirinya.

"Hhh, semarah itukah kau hyung?" bisiknya pasrah. Kai menutup matanya lalu bersender di kursi yang ia duduki. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika ternyata Kyungsoo datang?

PUK

Seorang menepuk bahunya. Kai membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping.

Itu Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo-nya datang!

Kai langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bogoshippo hyung!" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Belum genap satu hari Kyungsoo mendiamkannya, Kai sudah merindukannya. Itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang" ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng

_'AKU TIDAK MAU MENGECEWAKANMU JONGIE'_ ejanya. Jantung Kai seolah berhenti berdetang saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya Jongie. Oh Tuhan rasanya dada Jongin sungguh hangat sekarang.

"J-jongie?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk

_'TENTU SAJA. KAU TAK SUKA?'_ tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja aku suka, Kyungie hyung!" ucap Kai. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena saat itu tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu. Aku terlalu terburu- buru saat itu sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Kau sangat menginginkan bracelet itu. Mianhae hyung mianhae" ucapnya. Genggamannya makin erat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan semarah ini. Tapi, bisakah kau kembali tersenyum untukku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sangat lembut dan tulus.

Kai ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo meresponnya.

"Gomawo hyung. Saranghae" Kai memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup kening Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan bibir Kai di keningnya. Ia tersenyum lalu memejakmkan matanya. Sembari merasakan angin danau dan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan terbang bersama angin.

Disaat Kai melepas ciumannya, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.

Bracelet itu! Bracelet timah yang sangat ia inginkan sudah melingkar di tangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya Kai memasangkannya. Namun brecelet itu terlihat sangat cocok di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagaimana hyung, kau suka?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku juga memilikinya. Ini adalah salah satu tanda cinta terkecil kita. Arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias lalu memeluk Kai erat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeoongg! Aku balik^_~**

**perkiraannya akan selesai sampe chap 14/15/16**

**Chap depan atau depannya lagi bakal kembali ada konflik antara Kaisoo**

**RnR juseyoo:3**


End file.
